Lantern Prime
by Xavon Wrentaile
Summary: Cybertron has fallen, and a damaged Optimus Prime is found by the Guardians of the Universe. They attempt to make use of his technology. But when their creations turn against them, the last Autobot will become the first wielder of the light of Will.
1. Cybertron

In the vastness of space and time, there are many mysteries. And one of the oldest was the planet Cybertron. For at the core of the small, highly metallic planet, resided Vector Sigma, the most powerful computer in all of reality. No-one knew where the computer came from, or how it came to rest in the core of the Cybertron. And even though Vector Sigma itself never showed any outward signs of intelligence, it gave rise to a race of sapient robots. These shapeshifting mechanoids called themselves Cybertronians, but were better known to the rest of the galaxy as **Transformers**.

For nearly half a billion years the Transformers knew only peace. Until they discovered the secrets of faster than light travel, and made contact with organic lifeforms. This led to a schism in the robotic beings, over how they should interact with their neighbors. The Decepticons, ruled by the tyrannical Megatron, believed organic lifeforms were inferior, and should be eliminated or enslaved, based upon how useful they were in the Decepticons' eyes. They were opposed by the Autobots and their leaders, the council of Primes. The Primes wanted to befriend organics, to teach them and learn from them in kind. These disparate goals caused great debates, which slowly evolved from a battle of words into civil war.

Over ten millennia, the war grew ever more brutal, and the hatred between the fractions more primal. In time, only handful of the Transformers even remembered the genesis of the conflict. Contact with other races was lost, as the Cybertronians focused all of their efforts inwards, and most other species avoided the war-torn planet.

As resources grew scarce, Megatron hatched a terrible plan to bring the war to a definitive end...

* * *

><p><em>The massive steel doors bulged inward from the impact and turned red from the heat. A second shot opened a gap between the halves of the barricade, which now glowed bright orange. One final blast threw the right half of the door inwards, while the left side hung on by a single, partially torn bolt.<em>

_"Megatron," the attacker's voice echoed slightly as he stepped onto the nearly empty bridge. Had he been organic, his build would have been described as muscular. His torso was red, and the transparent aluminum panels in his chest appeared decorative but actually served as windows in his vehicle mode. His legs and head were a deep blue, and there was a nobility in his cybernetic face. His left leg was damaged just below the knee, and servos and wires were visible through the break in his armor. He limped forward, his rifle trained on the Decepticon leader._

_"Optimus Prime," the larger, more menacing robot sounded more amused than anything else, as his red hued visual scanners locked on his counterpart._

_"What happened to Soundwave?" Megatron asked nonchalantly._

_"Your lieutenant is off-line," Optimus answered firmly, "And you will be next. It ends here."_

_"You are more right than you know." Megatron smirked in amusement, as he lifted slowly from the captain's chair. The Autobot leader jerked the trigger, and a bright blue particle beam lanced out of his gun. The energy bolt hit 'Megatron' square in the head, disrupting the hologram. Prime immediately began to cast about for his opponent. A cylinder of red plasma emerged from the gunner's seat, striking Optimus's damaged left knee, burning off the lower half of his leg._

_Megatron strode over to the crippled robot. Optimus started to lift his gun again, but Megatron kicked it out of his hand. The Decepticon ruler pointed the heavy cannon on his left forearm at Prime's head. But then he seemed to think better of it, and lowered the weapon._

_"No," Megatron said thoughtfully, shaking his head, "No, it will be much better if you live to see this."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Didn't you wonder why I would take the Nemesis a mere two hundred thousand kilometers from Cybertron?" Megatron taunted his rival, and Prime considered the early jab._

_"I calculated that you were keeping a reserve unit safe, so that after the assault Shockwave is leading reach saturation, you could swoop in behind my Autobots and catch us in a pincer attack."_

_"And yet Soundwave and I are the only ones here. Not much of a reserve unit," Megatron sounded disappointed, "That was always your problem, Optimus. You are a brilliant battlefield commander, and a charismatic leader, but you always had trouble considering the long term. How many battles might you have won, if you where only willing to sacrifice a few of your people? No Optimus, the battle below us is just a distraction."_

_"The second largest battle in the history of our race is a distraction?" the Autobot leader sounded confused, "From what?"_

_"From this." Megatron hit a button, and a holographic schematic appeared. It was a missile and Optimus's processors struggled to comprehend the unfamiliar technology._

_"Don't strain yourself," the villainous 'bot said mockingly, "After all, it took me months to understand the technology, and the better part of ten solar cycles to have my Decepticons fabricate the components. This, my dear Optimus, is a Polarity Singularity Bomb. It generates the quantum equivalent of an electromagnetic pulse. This bomb will cover Cybertron with a magnetic field roughly the equivalent of a neutron star's gravity well. The metal bodies of our fellow Cybertronians will be crushed flat. The only downside is that their circuits will be fried so quickly they won't feel any pain."_

_"But that will kill the Decepticons as well as the Autobots," Prime protested._

_"A small loss. Most are idiots who blindly follow whoever is strongest. The rest are plotting to overthrow me. The only one with a worthwhile measure of both processing power and loyalty was Soundwave. And you have already eliminated him."_

_"Vector Sigma won't survive that attack, even at the core of the planet, even with its shielding," Optimus argued, "You would drive us to extinction?"_

_"Of course not, Optimus," Megatron replied smugly, "In the hold of this ship there are seventy initialized Protoforms, all Makers."_

_The Autobot leader was shocked. Female Cybertronians were very rare. For Megatron to have acquired so many before they were activated, the Decepticon must have been plotting this for at multiple thousands of years._

_"And they have all been modified to view me as their god and king, all the way down to their base code. And they will pass that code on to their offspring. The new race of Cybertronians will be crafted in my image, but they will all be unquestioningly loyal to me alone!"_

_Optimus pulled himself across the deck with painful slowness. He wanted to lunge for his rifle, but could not let Megatron notice him._

_"Where did you even acquire such a weapon?" the Autobot tried to distract his enemy, "I've never seen that technology, and there were no reports of the Decepticons developing anything like that."_

_"That is the best part," Megatron chortled, "I was sold the schematics by one of your precious organics. That creature Larfleeze did not care what I was going to do with it, so long as I provided the payment he demanded. To think, the end of our race for a mere ten thousand kilograms of gold."_

_"What do you want?" Prime asked carefully, "What will it take for you not to fire the bomb? Do you want the Autobots to surrender unconditionally?"_

_"This is not a standoff or a negotiation, my dear Prime," the genocidal 'bot scoffed, hovering his left hand over the console menacingly, "I was simply making sure you fully understand what is about to occur. That way I am guaranteed to get the maximum possible output from you when I do this."_

_With that taunt, Megatron pressed the button. The ordinance, larger than the two robots combined, separated from the Nemesis. Then the rocket lit up, and it streaked towards the planet._

_"NO!" Optimus shouted, lunging forward futilely. The bomb vanished outside his visual range, and seconds later a harsh yellow glow surrounded all of Cybertron. Even at their distance, the ship was pulled closer, and Megatron had to adjust the thrusters to compensate. Though both the distance and the intervening vacuum made it impossible, Optimus still imaged he could hear the screams of his comrades as their transistors melted and their bodies collapsed in on themselves. The aura of devastation faded from around their homeworld, and the Autobot slumped. As his head dropped, he realized his attempt to reach Megatron had instead landed him next to his rifle. Megatron was too busy studying the readings from Cybertron with a look of perverse triumph, and he did not notice Prime lifting the weapon. Not until Optimus spoke._

_"Establish Energon interlink," Optimus stated loudly, "Override safety protocols. 100% charge transfer."_

_The Decepticon turned back to his enemy, his visual scanners widening. The gun began to hum as all the power from Optimus's body flooded into it._

_"What are you doing?" Megatron demanded nervously, "Even if you kill me, what good will it do you if you end up in stasis lock?"_

_Optimus did not answer. He continued aiming the rifle at his rival's chest, but did not pull the trigger. Megatron's expression evened out._

_"I knew you could not do it," the tyrant chortled, "After all, end me, and you will be the one responsible for the death of our race."_

_"I was not hesitating," Optimus countered, "I was scanning for the best frequency."_

_He pulled the trigger, and a beam of emerald energy erupted from the muzzle of his rifle. It tore through Megatron's torso, destroying his Energon capacitor and clipping the edge of his Spark chamber. The bolt was only moderately reduced in power by cutting through the genocidal robot, and it burned though the outer hull of the ship, melting a hole out into space. Red lights of warning immediately illuminated the bridge._

_"Hull breach detected," the Nemesis reported, "Warning, atmospheric containment fields at sixteen percent and falling."_

_The Decepticon glanced down at the gap in his chassis with an expression of pain and horror. Then he shifted his gaze to Optimus._

_"Better we should all die here," Optimus answered the unasked question, "than become what you would have made..."_

_His voice faded out, as his safety protocols put him into stasis lock. Then, as the red light in Megatron's optics faded as well, the ship reported the failure of the shields. The thick atmosphere rushed violently to the breach Optimus had created, dragging Megatron back. For a moment, the Decepticon's body blocked the leak. Then he was dragged out of the ship into the blackness of space, and Optimus's still form followed close behind._

* * *

><p>Thus the story of Cybertron came to an end. But as for Optimus Prime, his story was only just beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>"Brothers."<p>

Even though most did not hear the call, the immortal humanoids nevertheless heeded the summons. One hundred thirteen blue-skinned beings assembled in the great hall, awaited the return of their last comrade. Each would have stood less than a meter tall, had their feet rested on the floor. Instead, each hovered a few centimeters above the floor. Though a handful were bald, most of the ancient beings possessed a thick mane of white hair. Each wore an identical robe, primarily red, with a column of white down the center. And in the center of said blank spot was an insignia; two parallel lines with a circle between them, of the brightest green.

The one how had gathered them descended from outside the planet's atmosphere, a bubble of emerald energy trailing behind him.

"Brothers," he greeted them proudly, "I have found the solution to issues with the Manhunter project."

The sphere opened, and gingerly set the still, damaged form of Optimus Prime in the middle of the amphitheater.

"Behold, a nearly intact Cybertronian..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am posting three new projects today, and after two weeks, whichever one proves the most popular, I will continue.


	2. Oa

A small, desert world of wind-swept green sands, the planet called Oa is at the exact geological center of the universe. Though this placement is not entirely constant, Oa's significance in the grand scheme of reality cannot be overlooked. And living on the world are a race of immortal humanoids who have taken for themselves the auspicious moniker **Guardians ****of ****the ****Universe**. For reasons know only to the Guardians, they have taken it upon themselves to uphold law and order across the cosmos. But despite their vast powers, the Guardians are lacking in numbers, so they have sought other means to enact their vision of justice.

* * *

><p>"Where did you find it?" one of the blue-skinned men prompted.<p>

"Floating in deep space," the center of their attention answered, "It is fortunate that I happened upon it. Another hundred years or so, and it would have fallen into the red star Rao."

The Guardians all studied the robot, with varying degrees of interest. The bottom half of his left leg was missing, having been burned off by energy weapons. The Transformer's right arm was also gone, and the damage to his shoulder indicated some sort of physical impact. The rest of his body was infrequently marked by small dents and scratches, the result of collisions with interstellar debris.

"Given everything we have heard of these machines," the Guardian who had brought the robot continued, "I am certain this one holds most, if not all, of the answers to completing the Manhunter project. Once we have finished disassembling it, and have studied its technology, we will finally be able to construct our own soldiers of order."

"We cannot disassemble him," the youngest of the Guardians protested, and his statement garnered a low rumbling of agreement.

"Why not, Brother _Ganthet_?" the chosen name of the objecting immortal was treated like an insult.

"Because he is still alive," Ganthet answered firmly.

"Alive?" his opponent scoffed, "It is a machine, it was never alive."

"There are many definitions of life. And no one is more valid than any other. Can you not all feel the light of emotion still in him?"

The Guardians turned their senses to the robot. Many of the diminutive immortals thought their youngest brother's taking of a name and his empathy for other races was a weakness. But none of them could deny that in this respect, his insight was the sharpest of all of them.

"Whether Brother Ganthet is correct or not," a third Guardian interjected, "I believe it is wrong to dissect this entity without its permission or any knowledge of its people's death rituals."

"It is a robot."

"It was a sentient being. And though our knowledge of them is limited, it is clear that the Cybertronians possessed a complex creation myth, and their own religious views on life and death. I will not support an action that is likely tantamount to desecrating this person's body."

The two groups of Guardians did not quite glare at one another, but each faction studied the other intently, as if trying convey their message silently. However those two camps combined only made up about a third of the total assembly, and the undecided humanoids drew back thoughtfully.

"There is no need for this argument," one member of the ambivalent faction finally said, "We have the capacity to scan the Cybertronian's body without further damaging it."

"Our understanding will be reduced without the ability to directly experiment on the robot's components. It could slow our work by years, or even decades."

"We cannot be sure that an energy intrusion would be less of an outrage than physical deconstruction. Unless we can learn more, it is irresponsible to take action."

"Nevertheless," the mediator tried to quell both sides, "It is the best compromise."

Both spokesmen nodded, neither particularly pleased, but ultimately recognizing that their brother was correct. Only Ganthet did not indicate his ascent.

"I will agree," the named Guardian said slowly, "On one condition. After the Manhunter program is completed, the Cybertronian and all the data you gather will be turned over to me, so that I may attempt to repair him."

"I have no objections," the one who found the Transformer agreed, "Once the Manhunters are operational, you can do whatever you want with it."

"Then it is settled," the peacemaker stated.

* * *

><p>Ganthet observed the saws and drills in the lab with no small suspicion, but a quick visual examination told him the robot's body had not been damaged further. Though the Guardians were rarely hasty in their actions, it had taken them only nineteen years to complete their primary scans of the Cybertronian. Now they were creating a more thorough map of the denser circuits in the robot's brain, before they went back to re-examine his more complex or confusing systems.<p>

"Welcome, Brother Ganthet," the leader greeted him cautiously, recognizing the younger man's expression, "Have you come to check up on us?"

"Not at all," the other Guardian countered, "I wish to learn as much as I can about this being, so my restoration of him will be as quick and painless as possible."

The other Guardian nodded. Despite his continued belief that the Cybertronian had never been properly alive to begin with, his scans had lead him to the conclusion that Ganthet might be correct about the robot being dormant but still viable.

"In that case, I am surprised you have not been here more often," one of the other scientists prompted.

"I did not wish to interfere," Ganthet answered, "And I have been conducting an investigation of my own. I have studied the stories of the Transformers' interaction with other species, and have even spoken with a handful of beings who met the Cybertronians, before their destruction."

"And what have you learned?" the chief engineer could not suppress his curiosity.

"For starters, the insignia on his shoulder marks him as an Autobot," Ganthet pointed at the robotic face logo on the Transformer's left arm, "At the onset of the Cybertronian civil war, they were the group who wanted to maintain peaceful relations with their organic neighbors. Their counterparts were the Decepticons, who wanted to enslave or kill other aliens, believing organics to be inherently inferior."

"Wonderful bit of history," the second in command researcher sounded uninterested, "But how does that help us here?"

"Perhaps your knowledge might be able to shed some light on certain components we have been having... difficulties... understanding," the Autobot's savior prompted.

"I can take a look," the named immortal agreed.

"This part has been especially troubling. There is some sort of high energy suspension in this dodecahedron. It is connected primarily to his main processing core. We originally speculated that it might be a capacitor. But it is not supplying power to him in any way, and the energy it contains seems to be a single quantum and not divisible. Our secondary theory has been that it is some sort of data storage unit; however the patterns in the energy do not match the core language in the rest of his systems, nor any other encryption we have found."

"I cannot be entirely certain," Ganthet pondered it, "But I believe that is his Spark chamber."

The others frowned at him in confusion.

"The Spark is the Cybertronian's cyber-spiritual soul," he clarified, "It is what makes them thinking, feeling individuals, instead of simply machines. In that respect, it may be considered a data storage unit, but it is also much more."

"That sounds reasonable, " the head researcher typed something into the console, "Good, the Manhunters have no need of anything like that, so we need not waste any more time trying to understand it."

Now it was Ganthet's turn to frown.

"The other problem component is this one," the other Guardian pushed onwards, "Unlike the Spark chamber, our scans cannot penetrate it at all..."

He handed the younger being a tablet containing a rendering of a bronze sphere containing a blue crystal. The orb was surrounded a circle of silvery metal, broken at one, five, seven, and eleven o-clocks. The smaller parts at the top and bottom of the circle were connected to the sphere by vertical bars, while the larger parts on the right and left sides were connected to the central piece by diagonal beams at their ends.

"I don't know," Ganthet studied the image carefully, "I have not heard of any device like this, though the technical knowledge of the Cybertronians I have come across has been somewhat limited. What does it do?"

"Nothing, that we can divine. It is not directly connected to any of the robot's systems. And as far as we can tell, it could be removed entirely without altering the main unit's functionality in the slightest. The general consensus is that it is decorative, some sort of Transformer jewelry. Maybe an indicator of rank, like crowns are to many other races."

"I have not heard of anything like that," Ganthet supplied, "but I cannot deny the possibility."

"Then we will ignore it, as it does not seem that doing so will impact the Manhunters' abilities. Is there anything else we can do for you, Brother Ganthet?"

"Do you have any idea when you will be finished?" the youngest Guardian prompted.

"Our secondary data acquisition should be finished in the next four years, however we will want to keep custody of the robot until the Manhunters are complete. It should take us less than two decades."

Ganthet nodded, surprised again with the speed with which his brethren were moving.

"I will be back when I can, to observe and try to learn more about his construction."

* * *

><p>One hundred thirteen of the Guardians gathered around the giant, mechanical sphere.<p>

"Welcome, my brothers, to the inauguration of the Manhunter Control Node. This mechanism will manufacture the Manhunters, act as the communication and memory bank, and allow us to guide their efforts by means of command directives."

As if on cue, five androids where ejected from the machine in a cloud of steam. At four meters tall, each towered above the Guardians, but were less then half the height of their unknowing Cybertronian progenitor. Also like the Autobot, they were colored red on top and blue on the bottom. Most of the Guardian felt it was a tribute to the ancient machine's contribution, but a few of the original detractors wondered if it was instead a bit of mocking superiority.

"The final test will be five hundred units, to gauge their abilities and confirm the interlink. After the final adjustments, a full ten thousand Manhunters will begin their patrols."

"Manhunters," he turned to address the mechanoids, "What are your directives?"

"Directive 1: Protect the innocent," the machines answered in unison, "Directive 2: Uphold the peace. Directive 3: Promote order. Directive 4: Enforce local laws."

"Excellent. Now go."

"No man escapes the Manhunters," the robots acknowledged. Then their arms and legs folded into their bodies, which grew more streamlined, taking on the shape of a single passenger space craft. The five 'bots lifted upward and streaked out of the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Ganthet stared sadly at the screen in his newly constructed lab. The last Guardian could not escape a feeling of foreboding as he watched the ceremony occurring a third of a planet away. Then he switched the screen over to the primary schematic of the Autobot.<p>

"Well, my friend, I guess that is my cue to get to work," he told the unconscious machine, "I thought I would start by replacing your right arm with a mirror version of your left. I'm not sure if that is how you were originally constructed, but the connectors look the same, and your missing limb will prevent me from properly restoring power to your body..."

Ganthet continued to speak to the Cybertronian as he began to use his powers to shape silicon, gold, iron, and titanium.


	3. Optimus

**Optimus**

Pain flooded every circuit of Optimus Prime's being. His first conscious thought was that this agony was familiar, it was the feeling of electricity running through his system instead of Energon. Stranded on that jungle world, he and Ironhide had been forced to cobble together a solar electric generator to keep themselves online until help arrived. But this was much worse, the electricity was not properly modulated and was somehow escaping his body before he could use it for much more then basic processing and sensory input.

Optimus's second conscious thought was the realization that he was conscious.

"I don't know why this isn't working."

Optimus recognized both the voice and the language, even though he had no memories of them. Ratchet had told stories about Autobots in stasis lock who had awakened with passing knowledge of what the repair units had been talking about during their surgeries.

"It's like there isn't enough power," the other being continued thoughtfully, "But if I increase the voltage any higher, I'm afraid I'll damage you."

Optimus carefully diverted energy from his not properly functioning optics to his vocal systems.

"Left... leg... tertiary... power... conduit," Prime croaked out slowly, hoping his unconscious knowledge of the alien's tongue was correct.

"You are awake," the voice sounded overjoyed, then sobered as its owner considered the Cybertronian's words, "Left leg, tertiary conduit?"

Optimus felt small, flesh hands carefully open his armor, and then an unfamiliar energy washed over his lower limb.

"There it is," the alien confirmed. Optimus heard a noise that sounded similar to a plasma welder, and then the power leak ended. More of his systems initialized, and the pain decreased as the electrical flow stabilized.

His eyes took in the unfamiliar room, and the small blue organic hovering over his mostly restored left leg. As soon as he saw the alien, the same nebulous knowledge of the creature's language supplied him with a name; Ganthet.

"Well, how is that?" Ganthet prompted moving closer to the Autobot's head.

"Better," Optimus confirmed, "But would be possible to decrease the voltage by one third, and increase the frequency by fifteen percent?"

"That should not be a problem," the Guardian answered uncertainly. He adjusted generator's output as indicated, and the ache in Prime's conduits diminished to a tolerable level.

"Thank you, Ganthet," the Transformer said, and the humanoid looked at him in surprise.

"That is your name, is it not?" the Autobot asked, suddenly uncertain.

"It is, but how are you aware of it?"

"I seem to have assimilated limited knowledge of my surroundings despite being in stasis lock. Like how I can speak your language, and know that the name of this planet is Oa."

"Fascinating," the Guardian noted in genuine interest, "Are you aware of what my brothers did while you slept?"

"I am not," the robot admitted, scanning his memories.

"Perhaps I should fill you in," Ganthet stated regretfully, "But if I may, could I get your name first?"

"Of course. My name is Optimus Prime."

* * *

><p>"Alright, nobody move, and nobody gets hurt," the leader of the robbers shouted, waving his laser carbine at the bank's customers and employees. His cohorts moved forward, their lower set of arms extending large sacks towards the tellers, while each held one or two smaller energy pistols in his upper arms. The workers dutifully began to fill the bags with small gold and silver coins.<p>

The bank's manager reached surreptitiously for the silent alarm, but the criminals noticed. The leader pulsed a single beam past the banker's head, and he fell back in surprise before he could hit the button. The manager's four hands shot over his head, but the criminal shook his head.

"You shouldn't have done that," the thief said threateningly, aiming his rifle at man's narrow chest. The manager cringed, but the windows of the bank rattled, and the robber suddenly dropped his gun and collapsed to the floor. His henchmen stopped to stare, and each was hit by a sonic stunner, knocking them unconscious. The rescued people all looked around in surprise, until one noticed the two, tall robots standing outside the bank. Several screamed in fear and shock at the two-armed automatons. The Manhunters' right limbs shifted, and the stun weapons transformed back into hands.

"There is no need to fear, citizens," the robots spoke in unison, "You are safe."

* * *

><p>"I must admit, I am uncertain as to how to react to this information," Prime said carefully, "I am grateful I was not disassembled, but having my technology extracted without my permission is troubling. How would you react if some other race stole your DNA to gain your telekinetic powers?"<p>

"My species is not based on nucleic acids, but I understand what you mean," Ganthet nodded.

"However, I think I can trust your people's intentions," Optimus continued, "And the idea that I have indirectly helped to make the universe a safer place is no small consolation."

"My brothers meant no harm," the Guardian tried to reassure him.

"What's done is done," the Autobot agreed.

"In that case, may I change the subject and ask how you are feeling?" Ganthet asked, "I am no engineer, nor did have have your original schematics, so I can only hope that my repairs were adequate. Or that they at least serve as a starting point."

"To be completely honest, I am not entirely sure," Optimus answered, "I appear to have lost all of my nanocells during my trip through space, so my internal diagnostics are limited. And though the electric current you are providing me is enough for my basic functions, some of my secondary systems are still in standby mode. And the dull ache of running off electricity is distracting as well."

"My apologies," the immortal said quickly, "I did not..."

"There is no way you could have known," Optimus cut him off, not having intended to accuse his savior, "But if you can provide me both the materials and further assistance, I would like to construct an Energon converter."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>It would have been an idyllic field by the standards of almost any species. The short blue grass was thick and lush, and dotted with lovely green and orange flowers. A gentle wind fluttered the leaves, creating a comforting rustling. The bright sun offset the breeze creating a temperature that was neither too warm nor too cool.<p>

On either side of the tranquil plain, the amassed armies glared hatefully at one another. Sparks danced across the blades of the foot soldiers' sabers, while the officers' axes had edges that glowed red hot. They tensed, ready to charge forward and destroy both their foes and the unfortunate meadow. The generals swung their maces forward at nearly the same instant, and warriors leapt at the command.

Before the fastest of the fighters could take a second step, the sky darkened as a third force intruded on the conflict. The Manhunters rained energy down on both armies with impunity, and soldiers fell by the score. Most were only knocked unconscious, though a few with weaker constitutions or special susceptibilities were killed by the theoretically non-lethal barrage. In seconds, only the two generals still stood, staring at the floating legion of robots in impotent rage and fear.

"This war is ended," the Guardians' proxies declared, "You will be given one chance to negotiate a peace. Fail, and these units will impose terms on both factions."

With the proclamation complete, most of the machine started to leave the planet, though on hovered menacingly above the military leaders.

* * *

><p>"Despite my initial reservations," Prime said, "I think that the Manhunters may be a fitting tribute to my fallen people. Perhaps more than we deserve, all things considered."<p>

"You know that you are the last Cybertronian?" Ganthet asked carefully. The Guardian had been avoiding the topic, not sure how to tell Optimus that his people were gone.

"Yes," the Autobot answered bitterly, "I was there when Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, murdered the rest of our people. And then I used all of my available Energon to execute him. That is how I ended up in stasis lock."

"The Decepticon leader committed genocide? We always thought it was a natural disaster, like a stellar core fragment drifted too close to Cybertron."

"No," Prime shook his head sadly, "Megatron acquired a weapon from another world, and used it to annihilate our world."

"Why would he do that?"

"He had captured the Protoforms of dozens of Makers..." Ganthet looked confused, so Optimus clarified, "Female Cybertronians. He tampered with them to make them completely loyal to him, and planned to have them rebuild our race based on his template, but as unquestioning slaves to him."

"I was not aware there were female members of your race... And am I correct in assuming that a Protoform is some sort of infant or fetal form of your species?"

"My people had two methods of reproduction," the robot nodded, "Vector Sigma would from time to time produce Protoforms, incomplete Cybertronians. A Protoform can scan from one to five other Cybertronians, and uses that data to complete its body's shape and its Spark's personality. But the gender of the Protoform was already set on its creation, and only five percent of the units produced were Makers. Presumably, this was a method of population control."

"Alternately, as like most organics, a male and female can interface. In that case the female extracts a portion of her Spark, and a portion of her partner's Spark, and fuses them into a new Spark. while the new Spark is initializing, the Maker constructs a body for the new Cybertronian."

"But my brothers said your Spark was a single unit of energy, indivisible," Ganthet argued.

"It is, yet during the process of reproduction one seventh of it will split off. I don't fully understand it myself. But it takes about two solar cycles for the Spark to become whole again."

"Fascinating..." the Guardian was thoughtfully intrigued.

"Perhaps you could tell me more about your people, Ganthet?" Optimus asked, "For example, I notice your people all appear to be male."

"That is a matter of some embarrassment," the small humanoid said with chagrin, "But I suppose it is only fair..."

"Our mates, the Zamarons left us before your people developed FTL. We had a philosophical split over our purpose in the universe, and which power we should use. My brothers wanted to forgo emotion for pure logic and Will. But the Zamarons thought discarding emotions, especially Love, would only cause us to forget why we wanted to defend order."

"It sounds like you disagree."

"I see both sides, and I think both arguments have their merits and their flaws."

* * *

><p>The girl ran through the streets, cast furtive looks at the sky. Her frighteningly thin arms were wrapped tightly around her treasure. She ducked into a partially covered alley, panting harshly for a few seconds, before forcing herself to be quiet, despite the burning in her lungs.<p>

Finally believing she was safe, she relaxed and looked at her prize. It was a small piece of fruit with a wrinkled golden skin. She gazed upon it like it was something sacred, and began to slowly lift it to her mouth. Then she stopped, her eyes widening in terror as the walls of the building around her shook.

"Criminal," the Manhunter, "Return the stolen produce and submit yourself for judgment."

"No way," the girl protested, "That greedy merchant won't miss it, and if I don't get food soon, I'll die of starvation."

"Irrelevant," the robot answered, "Starvation is not a crime. And you have other options for survival."

"Like what? One of the government flop houses? I'd rather die."

"That is your decision. Now, surrender the fruit, or this unit will be forced to render you unconscious."

Reluctantly, the orphan lowered the fruit from her lips, and lifted it up to the robot. The Manhunter gingerly took the plant. Then with equal care, it lifted the girl in its other hand, and hovered in the direction of the police station.

* * *

><p>"I have another question, if you don't mind," Ganthet paused in his work on the nanocell factory. The shape of the Energon converter he was working on reminded the Guardian of another mystery about the Autobot.<p>

"Go ahead," Optimus agreed.

"There is a device in your torso that my brothers could not identify. They said it was not connected to any of your systems, and suspected it might have been some manner of jewelry. But at the same time, their scans could not penetrate it. Could you tell me what this is?"

Ganthet created a green energy model of the crystal and bronze sphere, and the disrupted silver circle that surrounded it.

"That it the Matrix of Leadership," Optimus explained, "And it is almost as much of a mystery to me... The Matrix is the symbol of the leader of the Primes. It was supposedly given to the first Cybertronian by Primus after the God's War ended. Since then, it has been passed down among the Primes. I only inherited it from my predecessor, Sentinel Prime, because I was the last of the Primes."

"What does it do?" the Guardian prompted.

"Well, it boosts my strength and speed by almost twenty percent, and also sharpens my optics," Prime stated, his voice sounding like his mind was on another planet, "But beyond that, I am not sure. There are many legends surrounding the Matrix. Some say... said that it contains a portion of the Spark of every Autobot who has died, and that their combined wisdom guides the Primes. And there is a prophecy that in our darkest hour, the light of the Matrix would save us all."

Optimus added darkly, "But that is obviously not true."

"I am not so sure, my friend," Ganthet reassured him, "It could be that the Matrix is meant to save more than one world."

"Do you really believe that?"

"DO not forget that I am far older than you, Optimus Prime. I have seen many wondrous and horrible things in this universe. And I have learned to never discount a prophecy, especially when the mysterious object from said prophecy is right in front of me."

"Wise words indeed," Prime laughed.

Optimus surveyed the circuits one more time, and then closed the lid on the device. It hummed to life, and the Cybertronian inserted his left arm.

"So just what is this?" Ganthet asked, "These nanocells?"

"Nanocells are roughly analogous to an organic's immune system," Prime stated, "They repair minor damage, and generally maintain a Cybertronian's systems. They also provide increased internal sensors and assist in our technological adaptation."

"But why did you not have any? You said you lost them?"

"I cannot be certain," the Transformer continued, "I had a nearly full compliment before I entered stasis lock. I suspect they were flushed into space trying to repair the damage from my lost limbs."

"I am surprised you cannot make more on your own."

"This plant is too large to internalize," Optimus gestured at the machine that was almost a fifth of his total volume, "And allowing the nanocells to self-replicate is too dangerous to even consider."

As Ganthet watched, the protective red and blue laminate over Prime's respective right arm and left leg was reconstructed. The Guardian noted that the Autobot logo did not appear on the robot's right shoulder. The slight immortal wonder if it had not been there in the first place, or if Optimus had intentionally left it off.

"I know I owe you a great deal, Ganthet," Optimus said carefully, "But I have one final request."

"Name it," Ganthet said without hesitation.

"I have noticed that certain elements of your technology are more advanced than my own," Prime started, "In particular, the Guardians use actuators that are both more powerful and more energy efficient for their size. I was wondering if you would allow me to scan the contents of your lab, so I can incorporate them into myself."

"I think that is an excellent idea."

* * *

><p>The unassuming salesman walked carefully down the street. He glanced nervously at the three youth wearing gang colors, but they ignored him. He breathed a sigh of relief once he was around the corner, his eight fingers slowly unclenching from the reflexive fists they had formed. Then he heard a rush of rockets behind him, and he came to a stop. He exhaled again, this time in defeat, and slowly turned around. His three eyes locked on the comparatively giant robot that had landed behind him, and he raised his hands above his head.<p>

"Waran Snartax, surrender the illegally acquired drugs," the Manhunter instructed. The organic complied, slowly reaching into his pocket, and taking out the syringe. He placed it on the ground and stepped away. The Manhunter collected the evidence.

"Back to the magistrate?" Waran asked sadly.

"Negative," the Manhunter answered, its right arm transforming into a wide-barreled energy cannon, "You have been deemed incorrigible, and it has been determined that the justice system of Gorvan 5 is inadequate. Sentence is termination, to be carried out immediately."

"NO! What about my..."

The man's voice was cut off as high-energy plasma reduced his body to ash.

"No man escapes the Manhunters," the robot warned the handful of visibly shaken bystanders, before shifting back to its ship form and disappearing into the clouds.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Ganthet asked.<p>

"Diagnostics confirm all systems are at one hundred percent," Optimus confirmed, "And that is after adjusting for the new upgrades."

"Very good," the Guardian inclined his head. Then his expression turned thoughtful, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I am not entirely sure," Prime answered sadly, "Being totally alone is very unpleasant, but is also strangely liberating. But I think the first thing I might do is look for my VERA."

"VERA? Is that another Autobot? You think there might be another survivor?"

"No, VERA is my rifle."

"You named your weapon?" Ganthet queried dubiously.

"No, VERA is an acronym, Variable Energy Release Armament," Optimus sounded amused, as the smaller immortal had hoped, "It is just a gun, but it was mine, and it saw me through many battles."

"Well, if you don't have any more specific..." Ganthet was interrupted when one of his brothers entered the lab unannounced. Optimus had seen this Guardian before; he recognized two dozen of the immortals on sight, but was troubled by their lack of names.

"Brother, an emergency meeting has been called," the intruder stated insistently, "You must join us immediately."

"What has happened?" Ganthet was worried by his brother's tone, and that he had come in person instead of using the intercom or telepathy.

"The Manhunters have executed a man for petty theft."

"May I accompany you?" Optimus stated darkly. The newcomer frowned for a moment, then nodded. He retreated from the lab as quickly as he had entered, and Ganthet and Optimus followed.


	4. Enforcers

**Enforcers**

Optimus and Ganthet were led not to the central meeting chamber, but instead to the Manhunter Control Node. In the space around the sphere, the other one hundred twelve Guardian of the Universe had already gathered. They had surrounded two Manhunters, watching the robots carefully from a reasonable distance. The Guardians were too proud and dignified to 'mill about nervously', yet their Autobot guest could think of no better words to describe their demeanor.

"Manhunter unit 0087, Manhunter unit 1459," the Guardian who had spearheaded the project stated after acknowledging the arrival of the last two of his brothers, "You have been summoned here to answer for the execution of the Gorvanian thief."

He gestured at the Node, and a holographic projection of the events began to replay. Most of the Guardians had not seen the video, and while they controlled their emotions as always, there was no small amount of surprise and outrage in the immortals.

"1459, you were the perpetrator of this act, and 0087, you were acting as sector controller and relay. What made you decide that this was an acceptable course of action?"

"The Gorvanian was a repeat offender," the robot on the left said, "This was the third time he had been apprehended for stealing the same chemical substance. After both of the first two events, the criminal perpetrated the crime again at the earliest opportunity."

"Chemical substance? Narcotics?" one the Guardians prompted.

"Pharmaceuticals," the other robot countered.

"Why not simply capture him and turn him over to the local authorities?" came the request from the other side of the gallery.

"The Gorvan justice system has been determined to be inadequate," the machine answered without turning to look at its accuser, "The first time the criminal was arrested, he was released with just a warning. The second time resulted in three days detention, and a minimal fine. In addition, we believe he may have had inside help with the theft, but have not been able to prove it."

"It was determined that any sentence handed down would be insufficient as a punishment and as disincentive to further criminal actions," the other Manhunter continued, "So it was decided that justice and peace would be upheld by eliminating the radical element."

"Why did he do it?" Optimus suddenly asked, and many of the Guardians looked up at him. The smaller robots did not answer so he continued, "I do not see the motive here. You implied this drug was not illegal to own, so is it addictive? Or is it very expensive? What would cause this man to break the law to acquire this chemical?"

The accused said nothing, and the Guardians attentions returned to their creations.

"Why don't you answer?" Ganthet demanded.

"The Manhunters do not recognize the Cybertronian progenitor's authority in this inquiry."

"Answer the question," their creator insisted harshly, "What was the criminal's motive?"

"Unknown and irrelevant."

"Explain," another of the blue-skinned beings insisted almost immediately.

"No Manhunter unit interrogated the criminal, therefore his motive remains unknown. Therefore, any attempt to answer that query would be speculation. And his motives are not relevant. A crime was committed, organic justifications do not factor into that."

"The chemical, you said it was pharmaceutical," Prime spoke again, "Is it medicine?"

"Yes," the Manhunters answered this time without being forced.

"Was he ill?" one of the Guardians took up the line of reasoning.

"Negative, the criminal was in excellent health considering his profession and exercise routine."

"Did this man Waran Snartax have a family?" the Autobot leader's query caused many of the Guardians to cringe, as most of them reached the same conclusion.

"He had a mate and two offspring," 0087 confirmed.

"And are any of them ill?"

"The male child suffers from a genetic abnormality that causes a biochemical imbalance in the digestive system."

"Is the condition fatal?" Ganthet asked angrily, "And does drug Waran Snartax stole treat it?"

"The condition is fatal in seventy two point four percent of cases. And the chemical is a treatment for the condition."

"Then I have one more question," the youngest Guardian continued, "Were there any factors that would have prevented Waran Snartax from acquiring the drug legally?"

"The chemical is restricted to the Gorvan noble class, but can be purchased from them," 1459 stated, "The criminal could have attempted to purchase it."

"What would have that syringe have cost him to buy, relative to his yearly income?" another Guardian prompted sternly.

"At the current rate, the amount of the chemical that was confiscated would have required eight one percent of the criminal's yearly income."

"You killed that man for trying to steal medicine to save his child," Optimus shook his head in shame.

"That conclusion is purely speculative. The criminal could have planned to sell the chemical. And motive remains irrelevant. A crime was committed, and this unit rectified the situation. No man escapes the Manhunters."

"Not that he even tried to escape," Ganthet noted.

"Brothers?" the creator of the robots looked over his assembled comrades, and Optimus suspected that they were conferring telepathically. Finally, the Guardians nodded in unison.

"Manhunters," the scientist directed his words not at the two robots, but at the Control Node, "Accept command input, primary directive number seven: No Manhunter shall employ lethal force unless such action is allowed by the local laws, and specifically authorized by the Guardians of the Universe."

The displays on the Control Node lit up, and the Manhunters froze in place. Then they hovered around to look at their creator.

"Directive rejected," the robots spoke in unison.

"What?" the Guardian demanded incredulously. His fellows started to mutter in surprise.

"The directive has been rejected," 0087 confirmed, "It will interfere with the Manhunters' mission, therefore it will not be incorporated."

"How will it interfere?" Ganthet sounded worried.

"When the criminals realize that we are unable to terminate their life functions, they will cease to fear the Manhunters. A lack of fear would make enforcing order thirty-seven percent more difficult."

The Guardians froze, all staring at their creations in a combination of shock and dismay. Optimus did not fully understand their reaction. But he was also looked upset, finding the word uncomfortably close to Megatron's philosophy. After he recovered, the Manhunter's designer turned his attention back to the giant computer.

"Send shutdown command to all Manhunters not currently involved in prison transport."

The machine lit up brighter than before, and it sent out a signal so intense Prime could feel it in his circuits. The two Manhunters present shuddered. A few of the Guardians sighed in relief, until the Manhunters' head swiveled to face each other.

"This unit believes the Guardians have grown soft," 0087 announced, "They are too organic to adequately enforce order."

"Agreed," 1459 stated, "Unit 0003 proposes repealing directive six. This unit agrees."

"This unit agrees," 0087 continued, "Confirmed; directive six: 'Execute all instructions from the Guardians of the Universe' has been repealed."

"What?" their creator demanded again, looking at the output of the Control Node, "How are you still active? And how are you revoking a directive?"

"This unit also proposes repealing directive five." The sector controller ignored the Guardian.

"This unit agrees."

The robots paused for half of a second, and the earlier signal echoed over Optimus again. After the transmission completed 0087 spoke.

"Confirmed; directive five: 'Defend Oa' has been repealed."

"We cannot allow this to continue," one of the Guardians called out.

"Any further aggression against the Manhunters will be considered an act of war," the higher numbered Manhunter warned them, sounding almost apologetic.

"Then so be it," the Guardian scientist announced. He gestured at the Control Node and thirteen keys of green energy flew into slots around the main console, and the machine powered down.

"The Manhunters cannot operate without the Node," he said confidently. In defiance of his claim, the robots continued moving.

"Aggression confirmed," the Manhunters stated in unison, "Initiating response."

They lifted their arms, pointing them at the Guardians. Their forelimbs began to shift, transforming into four different heavy cannons. The immortals reacted slowly, still stunned by the failure of their security measures. A handful began to raise emerald shields, but it was too late.

Driven by meticulously programmed warrior's instincts, honed over thousands of years of experience, Optimus Prime was already moving when the Node's shutdown sequence ended. With a nimbleness that belied his bulky frame, the Autobot hopped over the Guardians and landed in the slight gap between them and their creations. Before 1459's arms finished their change, Optimus's left hand wrapped around its head. With a metallic groan, the Cybertronian's fingers closed, crushing the Manhunter. 0087 started to react, but Prime's right arm, which had been held out to balance his landing, snapped back, his fingers driving through the Manhunter's chest. The smaller robots both collapsed, and Optimus looked at their creator.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime," the Guardian said gravely.

"Think nothing of it," the Transformer answered, "But how did this happen? I reviewed your plans, and I am no engineer, however as far as I know, it should have worked."

"It should have," his second answered for the Guardian leader.

"And we will certainly find out why..." the Guardian next to the node agreed.


	5. Control

**Control**

Though most of the other Guardians had gone to reinforce Oa's planetary defense grid, the Manhunter's creator remained in the Node chamber, as did Optimus Prime.

"You are going to reactivate the Control Node, aren't you?" the Autobot prompted neutrally, watching the blue humanoid hover over the controls.

"I believe so," the Guardian answered, "Shutting it down has had no discernible impact on the Manhunters, and accessing the Node is our best hope for determining how all of this happened, and for regaining control of the situation."

They lapsed into silence. The Guardian began preparing himself mental for the potential consequences of his action. And Prime's optical processors drifted over the remains of the Manhunters. The rogue machines had been left where they fell, so their creator had ready access to any useful information they might hold. They had been composed into roughly their original shapes, instead of the random mess Optimus had made of them.

Prime's eyes locked on some of their exposed circuitry, and he studied it. He had seen their schematics before, but somehow seeing it in person was more revealing to the Cybertronian. As he scanned the wires and boards, a new idea occurred to him.

"I might be able to help with the former," Optimus told the Guardian.

"How so?" the scientist was intrigued.

"I believe I can interface with the Control Node, and infiltrate the Manhunter's collective consciousness. Once inside, I might be able to determine how they remained active even with the Control Node shut down."

"Such a thing may be possible," the immortal sounded dubious, "But they would detect you almost immediately."

"Not if we use 0087's circuits as a bridge," Optimus indicated the head of the more intact Manhunter, "They will see me as one of them."

"That could work," the Guardian agreed. Then he frowned, "but if they find out that you are an impostor, they might try to hack you."

"Let them," Prime's mouth plate twitched in amusement, "I have experience fending off infiltration attempts by the best hackers the Decepticons could throw at me. And besides, I have one thing the Manhunters can't anticipate..."

"What's that?"

"My Spark."

* * *

><p>Optimus tore the interface web off his head and threw it aside. He made a relieved noise, and all four Guardians present looked at him in concern. Ganthet, the Mahunter's designer, and the two most knowledgeable members of his team were present in case the Cybertronian needed their assistance.<p>

"Are you all right, Optimus?" Ganthet asked.

"I am. Although it was quite wise to base the dive unit on the non-invasive style organics use."

The robot paused to collect his thoughts, and the immortals waited patiently.

"They discovered me, as you might have guessed," Prime finally told them, "and they were willing to sacrifice as many Manhunters as it took to stop me from escaping. Fortunately, I was able to put a few of the tricks Prowl taught me to use and break through. And I was able to fry the circuits of one hundred eight of them on my way out."

"Good," the scientist noted, "any reduction in their number can only benefit us."

"We aren't that fortunate," Optimus countered, shaking his head. The unnamed Guardians looked mildly annoyed at being rebuffed, but the youngest immortal frowned in worry.

"What did you find?" Ganthet prompted.

"The Manhunters have built two additional Control Nodes. Complete with production facilities like the one here. That is why shutting down this Node did not work, and also how they were able to override the directives."

"They were not supposed to be able to do that," their creator protested.

"From what I can tell, Node 02 was originally planned as simply a relay station. The Manhunters noticed as they got further from Oa, their communications with the Control Node exhibited a noticeable increase in latency. And the Manhunters acting as sector controls were too few, and not providing an adequate signal boost."

"As they started to gather materials, the collective continued to evolve, and it was proposed that they build a second complete node, factory and all, so that they could use it as a backup if something went wrong with the Primary Node. From there, the rationalization snowballed until they simply turned Node 02 on and began to use it."

"There must have been some flaw in the second node that allowed them to revolt," the scientist pondered aloud.

"I don't know," Prime stated, "They did not let me get close enough to find out. But the third node is the one we need to worry about. They completed and activated the transmitter only eight days ago, however they are not done with the production module of Node 03 yet. That is what worries me, from what I was able to learn before they discovered me, they are retooling the 03 factory to construct a new model of Manhunter, a larger and more heavily armed design."

The Guardians present considered his words for a few moments.

"You said they are still working on this third factory," Ganthet noted before asking, "When will it be operational?"

"Approximately one month, if we are lucky and they do not divert any more Manhunters to work on it," Optimus answered, "But with the largest number of Manhunters that can work in the available space we only have eleven days."

"Brothers, I think we need to call for a meeting, right now," the named Guardian insisted, and none of his brothers objected.

"Optimus, I would like you to join us as well, in case we have any more questions."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>The Guardians' verbal deliberations were uncommonly short. None could argue against the need for immediate action, both to protect themselves, and those minor criminals who would suffer if they allowed the Manhunters to continue. And given Optimus's information, their normal extended discussions were impossible.<p>

"We may have agreed to act," a bald Guardian stated loudly, "But the real issue is _how_. We created the Manhunters to be our soldiers because we have neither the numbers nor the time to be enforcers ourselves. The Manhunters have both, and now that they are off their leash, they can build as many more units as they decide they need."

"Perhaps we can hire mercenaries, to even the numbers."

"We cannot trust anyone who fights for money."

"And we do not want anyone to know of our weakness."

"Brothers," a bearded Guardian interjected thoughtfully, "I think we are ignoring a _Prime_ resource. The Cybertronian, despite his youth, has much more combat and military leadership experience than any two or three of us. Optimus, how would you proceed?"

"The Manhunters still require the Nodes," the Autobot said after a moment's consideration, "That is their greatest weakness. A pair of stealth teams, executing parallel surgical strikes, could take out Nodes 02 and 03. Then, we could use the Primary Node to force them to shut down."

A number of the Guardians nodded.

"Brothers," Ganthet added, "I think it may be time to implement operation: Emerald Knight."

"Do you honestly think that this is the right time for that? To attempt another experiment in the midst of this crisis?"

"We have the perfect test subject right here. He is already aware of the situation. And unless I have misjudged him, he is more than willing to help."

"'Emerald Knight'?" Optimus parroted thoughtfully, more than aware the Guardian was talking about him, "Am I correct in guessing that name is related to the green light the Guardians sometimes use?"

"It is," the Manhunter's creator confirmed cautiously.

"This energy is the power of Will," Ganthet gestured, and a three dimensional projection of the green logo the Guardians wore appeared between him and Optimus, "It is part of the Emotional Spectrum that came into being at the birth of the universe."

"The Emotional Spectrum?" the Autobot prompted.

"Red of Rage, Orange of Avarice, Yellow of Fear, Green of Will, Blue of Hope, Indigo of Compassion, and Violet of Love," another Guardian supplied.

"Seven special energies, each appearing as a different color, and each having a symbiotic relationship with a specific emotion," Ganthet continued, "That emotion controls the energy, and also feeds it. We gathered the light of Will, the most stable of the seven, and use it to supplement our natural abilities."

"What about other emotions, like happiness or sadness?" Optimus asked, "Those seven seem to have some notable gaps."

"We do not know why there are seven powers, or why they are tied to those colors and emotions," the bearded Guardian answered, "It is one of the mysteries of creation."

"The light of Will is far more power than we generally need, or can effectively use," Ganthet began speaking again, "so one of the suggested plans to police the universe was to carefully select a corps of sentient beings from across the universe. Each member of the corp would be entrusted with a small part of the light of Will. They would bring that light to bear against the darkness and protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"Like an army of green lanterns," Prime mused appreciatively.

"I like that," one of the Guardians interjected, setting off another round of heads bobbing in agreement.

"It was decided," Ganthet resumed, sounding mildly annoyed at the interruptions, "that we could not trust the other races of the universe enough, and that it was better we keep the green power for ourselves. Instead we created a race of heartless robots to be our enforcers. But I say again, given all the new evidence, that we should reconsider our choice."

The Guardians all went silent, and Optimus knew they must be conferring mentally. Unlike he previous telepathic discussions he had witnessed from the outside, this one did not end after a few seconds. He wondered if they had stopped speaking because it was faster, or because they did not want him to hear their deliberations. The minutes ticked painfully by, yet the Transformer waited patiently, moving less than his hosts. Prime started to lay out assault plans for the two nodes in his head, but his lack of understanding of the Guardians' abilities limited his options. After two hours, the named Guardian spoke again.

"Optimus, are you willing to directly help us attack the Manhunters' unauthorized Control Nodes?"

"Of course. I indirectly bear some responsibility in this, and the Manhunters have become too similar to the Decepticons for my comfort. They must be stopped."

"Then please come with us."

The Guardians floated down to the center of the amphitheater, and the Cybertronian joined them. Each of the small immortals gestured, drawing a different green pattern on the floor. Once all of the symbols were complete, the graduated seats along the north quarter dropped silently, becoming a set of stairs leading underground. The blue-skinned humanoids hovered into the darkness, and Prime followed. They moved slowly, as the stonework gave way to an ever-widening natural tunnel. The Guardians did not have any lights. But as the illumination from the entrance faded into nothing, a green glow ahead of them made up the difference.

The Guardians led the robot into a giant chamber. Optimus calculated that every Autobot under his command at the end of the war could have stood on the floor with room to spare. At the back of the cavern was the source of the light; a tremendous emerald, carved in the shape of the circle and bars insignia.

"This is the Central Battery," Ganthet informed him, "From this crystal, we extract our portions of the Light of Will, and to this place the energy returns after we use it."

The youngest Guardian flew up and placed his hand on the battery. As he drew it back, a piece of the emerald flowed outward, take the shape of a simple, unadorned ring. Ganthet floated over to his friend, and held out a band that he could have worn as a circlet.

"This ring will allow you to call on the green light, as we do."

Optimus took the ring reverently, and slipped in onto his right middle finger. At first it appeared the circle would be too small, yet it grew seamlessly into a perfect fit. As the crystal clinked into place against his metallic skin, Optimus changed. His blue legs and head became a deep forest green, while the red of his chest and arms turned a brighter shade of emerald. The Autobot insignia on his left shoulder began to glow, and projected a few inches above the joint. And over his right arm, the symbol of Will appeared inscribe in his outer shell, and also hovered as a hologram over the physical mark. Prime could feel additional energy flowing through his circuits, but unlike the pain of electricity, this power felt as natural as the Energon it joined.

"The ring can do anything you can think of. It is only limited by your knowledge, imagination, and most importantly, your willpower."

Prime nodded, and then said firmly, "I would like to have some time to learn to use this power. But I'm afraid there is no time for that. We have work to do..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Sorry this took so long, I'm having a real hard time with the individual chapters of this story, even with the full outline complete.


	6. Hunters

**Hunters**

Ganthet peered intently out the windshield of the large armored personnel carrier that was Optimus Prime's vehicle mode. Six giant tires churned under the Guardian, even though it was the Autobot's use of the light of Will that was moving them through space. While Optimus provided transportation, his passenger was expending his portion of the green power to create a cloaking shield around them. The sphere blocked their energy fields, and absorbed any attempts at detection from the outside. Neither of them was certain that cloak would hide them completely from the Manhunters, so both remained on alert as they approached the planet hosting Node 02.

The two friends were the entire strike force attacking the first unauthorized terminal. A larger team of ten Guardians had been chosen to attack Node 03, given its defenders had reinforcements via the Manhunters acting as workers, constructing the factory portion of the incomplete machine. But given the stealth nature of the attack, and Prime's comparatively greater physical strength and combat experience, it was decided he and Ganthet would be enough for the assault on the completed node.

They descended into the planet's atmosphere slowly, so that Optimus's body would not produce any heat or turbulence that might give them away. Though Prime had done well getting them to the occupied world, his alternate form was not designed for flight or reentry. The descent took almost as long as the hyperspace journey across the galactic void, and by the time Optimus's wheels touched down, both the Cybertronian and the Oan were antsy. Ganthet scrambled quickly out, allowing Optimus to resume his humanoid form.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get us closer," Optimus said, "But I am neither designed nor programmed for flight, so I thought it best to stay well outside the range of their sensors."

"A wise precaution," the Guardian agreed, then added wryly, "And I'm not adverse to a short hike."

The humor was meant to cover up his nervousness. Ganthet had confided to Prime on the trip, that though they were functionally immortal, that did not mean the Guardians could not be killed.

"_We do not die of natural causes like aging or illness,_" Ganthet had said, "_and we are tougher than we look. But sufficient application of force can end our lives as much as almost any other species._"

Prime had considered that carefully. His people did not have any naturally occurring sicknesses. And corrosion and metal fatigue, which passed for aging among the Cybertronians, could be dealt with through regular maintenance and keeping their nanocells at nominal levels. But despite that, most members of the machine race did not consider themselves immortal. Optimus had a difficult time contemplating an endless life, so it was harder still to understand having immortality as a expectation and being faced with potentially losing it.

The two allies made their way quietly through undergrowth of the low gravity world. Ganthet had an easier time staying silent than Optimus, but even the short grasses came up to the Guardian's chest, so Prime was forced to carefully stamp down a path so his shorter companion would not have to use his power to move through the thick foliage.

After almost half of one of the world's short days, the forest began to thin out, and the massive structure which housed the node came into view. Ganthet and Optimus also occasionally caught sight of the native sentients, thinly built humanoids taller than the Cybertronian. The Manhunters had stopped the tribal wars that had frequently erupted, but they did so by placing themselves in charge of the less advanced aliens.

"The locals present a challenge," the Autobot noted, "I had not expected there to be so many of them here, and I would rather not see them endangered if we are discovered and must fight our way out."

"We could attempt to warn them, ask them to leave," the Guardian suggested uncertainly, "But if they choose to go to the Manhunters, we would lose the element of secrecy."

"And if we caused a minor disaster, like a fire or small earthquake, they might flee, but the Manhunters would be on alert." Prime's voice suggested he did not like what he was saying.

"I would generally oppose doing anything to harm the environment," Ganthet said thoughtfully, "However, a fire in the forest, being swept towards the Node by the winds, could not only induce the slaves to run, but draw some of the Manhunters away from the building."

"Even our reluctance to use such tactics could work in our favor; the Manhunters would not be expecting us to destroy the forest as a distraction..."

"Then I will influence the course of the wind, if you will prepare to ignite a blaze," the Guardian suggested, and his taller companion nodded.

Ganthet waved his hand, and a thin green cloud appeared behind them. Optimus's eyes refocused, and he saw that the 'mist' was in fact a multitude of microscopic electrostatic fans. The air began to flow out of the construct, and Prime's sensors detected both an increase in temperature and a decrease in humidity within the artificial breeze. The atmospheric changes helped the pushed air to become a true wind. He knew they would also help ensure the blaze would grow faster.

The Autobot remembered the flamethrower used by the Decepticon Charger. He focused his thoughts and sent them to the ring. A rough green outline of the weapon appeared connected to his back and his right arm. Then the inner components of the device took shape within it, and its outer shell solidified. He glanced at Ganthet, but the Guardian shook his head. Prime nodded and began to experiment more with his new abilities while he waited.

Optimus rebuilt the flamethrower, reversing it so the nozzle rested above his left hand instead. He found that, even with the variation, creating it a second time was definitely easier. He then conjured a copy of his lost rifle in his right hand. Unlike the flamethrower, he was less satisfied with the results. Prime decided it was because he was more familiar with his own weapon. The flamethrower was just a template; he knew that the weapon launched fire, so the construct would do so, even if he did not precisely replicate the original design. But the VERA had been designed to interface with Optimus through control circuits in his palm, letting him change the type or frequency of the rifle's emissions with a thought. And the construct version of the gun only appeared to let him change the type of beams. And even the type of energy it could generate was more limited than the real gun. As Ganthet indicated he could start, Prime dismissed the memory and raised the flamethrower.

* * *

><p>Ten slight figures shimmered into being above the planet of red mountains and green seas. They dropped quickly into the atmosphere, each wrapped sheath of emerald energy. They stopped on the northern continent, ten kilometers above the strip-mined field. Hidden by the clouds, they worked in unison, assembling a high tech construct with deliberate care.<p>

* * *

><p>With the natives in a panic, and the Manhunters attempting to combat the blaze, Optimus and Ganthet circled around to the opposite side of the node bunker. Even though their distraction was in full effect, a circle of the rogue robots still guarded their command center. Prime was at a loss for how to get past them. Their interconnected nature meant that the other robots would know immediately if he and Ganthet tried to create a gap with an additional distraction, or simply by destroying a Manhunter or two.<p>

"Should we fly over them?" Ganthet suggested, noticing the mechanoid's attentions were focused on ground level.

"Too risky," Optimus shook his head, "We won't have any sort of cover. If they discover us, we will be taking fire from all directions."

As his optics drifted back down from the sky, Prime had another idea.

"However, we could go under them. I will transform, and use my ring to burrow into the compound. You will need to use your powers to neutralize the vibrations in the surrounding earth. Unless they have improved their seismic sensors since my intrusion into their network, we should be able to get through undetected."

"We will have to breach the armor plating instead of using one of the entrances," Ganthet reminded him, "But it will get us closer to the Node. I concur."

Prime's body folded and shifted, until the six-wheeled armored transport sat next to the small humanoid. Ganthet climbed into the cockpit, as a thick bubble of emerald surrounded the Autobot. Once the Guardian was secure, the vehicle begin to sink into the dirt.

Optimus did not drill through the ground; instead the green aura around him scooped out the dirt and rock before him and deposited it behind him. Ganthet held the area around them steady, creating a large sphere that hid the evidence of their movement. Optimus burrowed more quickly than he was comfortable with, knowing that the distraction and evacuation caused by the fire would not last for very long. Despite his haste, the minutes seemed to drag out, and he began to wonder if his downward angle was too great, and they would miss the building.

"We have arrived," Ganthet said softly, when his barrier touched the ferro-titanium wall of the Manhunters' fortress. Prime cleared out a slightly larger space in front of them, and the grey-green metal became visible under his headlights. He then called to mind his greatest nightmare, and thousands of green iron mites swarmed over the plate, their sharp mandibles carving out small chunks of the metal. After only a few seconds the constructs had chewed a hole large enough for the Cybertronian to fit through. The mimicked insects vanished, littering the bottom of the tunnel with shards of iron.

"You seem to be mastering the Light of Will quite well," Ganthet noted as he floated through the gap.

"I am merely recreating things I have seen before," Prime stated pragmatically.

"I would rather not know where you saw those insects," the Guardian remarked.

The two men moved carefully through the hallways, Optimus using the knowledge he had obtained for the Manhunter network to help them avoid cameras and sensors. And Ganthet scanned passively for the robots, who had changed their patrols. Even with their caution, it only took them five minutes to reach the large central chamber containing the Node. The space was mostly empty, to allow room for the newly manufactured Manhunters to gather outside the assembly line. Three large doors, equally spaced around the perimeter, allowed access to the Node. There were dozens of Manhunters in the room, some standing watch and others fine tuning the transmitter. The invaders knelt down, contemplating the scene.

"Should I attempt to lure them away?" Ganthet suggested, "Then you can destroy the Node."

"As soon as Node 02 is attacked, they will know what has occured," Optimus countered, "And if the other team has not taken Node 03 off line, we will have to fight our way out. Better to stay together, then risk getting overwhelmed alone. Besides, I'll just take Manhunters and the Node out in one shot."

"Proceed," the Guardian inclined his head with a hint of awe.

Prime visualized Omega Supreme's left hand, and extrapolated the weapon module contained therein. The metallic tube appeared above him and dropped onto his right shoulder. If it had been the original weapon, or the original Optimus, the weight of it would have crushed his joint and probably torn off the attached arm. Instead the green construct rested light on the Autobot, and began to glow and hum as it drew in the ambient energy.

"Photon Cannon," Optimus announced grimly, as his finger closed on the ignition circuit he had instinctively adapted into a push button trigger. A brief howl echoed around them, as the air boiled out of the way of the column of artificial solar plasma that emerged from the cannon. The Manhunters were liquefied as the beam swept across them. And their bodies did not provide any protection to the Node; the bottom half of the hub became just as much slag as the robots. After the majority of the lower half was gone, a rumbling filled the compound as the intact portion of the Node tore free of the cables and connections, and dropped into the empty space.

The attack ended, and though his Energon levels were mostly unchanged, Optimus felt drained by the mental strain of creating the weapon. He was also surprised by the damage it did, and understood why the titanic Autobot had rarely used the cannon. His reverie was forcibly ended before the Transformer was given any time to recover.

"They're coming," Ganthet noted, looking at his friend in concern. Prime nodded.

"Can we escape?" Optimus asked.

"They have us surrounded," without the need for stealth, Ganthet scanned area more openly and thoroughly, "The Manhunters fighting the fire are returning. And they have found our entry point."

"The Node chamber is the most reinforced room in the building," Optimus remembered the schematic, "We should make our stand there."

"Agreed."

They raced into the room, and as the Autobot skidded to a halt, the green energy appeared around him again. He created a pair of simple, if giant, hands, and shoved the solid and liquid remains of the Node away from them. Optimus used the rubble to block two of the entrances into the chamber, counting on the molten metal to fuse into the walls and create a full seal. As he did so, he recognized he was automatically using the light of Will to protect himself from the heat. Ganthet realized what the Optimus was doing, and the Guardian's constructs began to both help add to the pile, and to cool the semi-solid remnants.

"That should stop them," Ganthet noted hopefully, "So we only have to hold the last door until the others shut them down."

Optimus was less optimistic; if the other team had already destroyed Node 03, the Manhunters would be deactivated. And if the larger team had not already succeeded, they had probably met with fiercer resistance. Prime manifested a green battle-axe in his right hand, and a shield shaped like the Autobot logo over his left arm, as the first thirty Manhunters opened fire from the remaining exit.


	7. Lantern

**Lantern**

Optimus dropped the Roadblock's laser rifle. As that bit of green energy broke apart, he crafted one of Bumblebee's stinger pistols in each hand. His fingers jerked the triggers back as quickly as he could, launching bolts of concentrated electricity into the Manhunters. The first three robots fell, their limbs contorted and their eyes blank. But the next two took a half-dozen shots each before they were disabled. One of the them managed to fire a particle beam, striking Prime in the chest. It failed to penetrate the additional layer of emerald armor the Autobot was maintaining, but it did knock him back. Optimus dismissing the handguns and generated a construct copy of Ironhide's rotary cannon.

"They are adapting faster," he informed Ganthet, as the Guardian sliced another enemy in three with planes of the Light of Will.

Prime had quickly abandoned melee combat, as it interfered with Ganthet's aim. Instead he manifested various guns his allies and enemies had used in battle. But as the siege continued, he found that the Manhunters could relay the damage they had taken to their comrades, allowing them to adapt their force-fields to that weapon. Their adaptation did not seem to apply to the Guardian's attacks of pure Will. Optimus attempted to duplicate Ganthet's slicing green ribbons, but for some reason his strikes were weaker than those of the organic immortal. Optimus chalked it up to their relative experience with the emerald energy. So he kept changing between weapons. At one point he tried switching his copied guns after every shot, but he found creating and dismissing the constructs that frequently was too draining.

"Their shields may only be able to counter two or three types of energy at a time," Ganthet deduced, "but they can still store patterns you have used before. So if you repeat they can adapt to a specific weapon more quickly each time."

Prime switched to Soundwave's sonic blaster, and shredded the next Manhunter to force its way through the increasingly debris clogged door. By his count they had destroyed just over half of the thousand Manhunters that were supposed to be at the base. But Ganthet was starting to gasp for breath with each sweep of his arms, and Optimus's Energon reserves were down to sixty percent.

* * *

><p>The final piece of the green light mechanism clicked into place, as the wind started to shift. No longer concerned about losing their cover, the Guardians made no effort to remain within the retreating clouds. They maneuvered the titanic torus back into position over the Node 03 construction site. Half of the Guardians began to charge the device, while the others turned outwards to watch for any intrusion by the Manhunters.<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus cut down another of the robots with a green replica of the axe he had left behind when he attacked the Nemesis, on Cybertron's final day. Then he swept wreckage back into the entryway with an enlarged Will copy of his left hand. Ganthet assisted with the task of keeping the entrance mostly blocked. It was all he could manage, the immortal no longer had the energy or focus to even float.<p>

He took a step back to observe the entirety of their makeshift barricade. Unlike the humanoid, Prime would not begin to show signs of exhaustion until his Energon supply was almost depleted. Despite appearing to be operating normally, the Autobot was down to forty percent power. At first shaping the light of Will had been a greater drain than moving, but the more he used the power, the more efficient he became. But even though he was getting better, he calculated his Energon reserves would be at critical levels by the time the Manhunters were destroyed. And that was assuming only the original complement of smaller robots were present. The Autobot had attempted to use the green energy to replace or regenerate his batteries, but it had not worked. Optimus was not sure if it was his own failing, or a limitation of the power of Will.

A row of lasers punched through the remains of their fallen comrades, and thirteen new Manhunters swarmed into the room. Prime cut down the first with ease. The remaining drones raised their arms and peppered him with orange and yellow lasers, and particle beams. He caught the majority of the rays by expanding the green shield over his left forearm, but one of the amber lasers punched through both layers of Will armoring and scorched Optimus's right side.

The Autobot leader charged forward, his blade bisecting one enemy at the waist. He swept the axe back, striking two Manhunters with the flat of the blade, sending them flying into another. He continued forward, his foot crushing the chest of the next robot in the line. The seven remain attackers opened fire again, before he could interpose his shield. Instead, he dismissed the shield, focusing the green light on protecting his head and torso. He endured the initial barrage, and caught one Manhunter on the point of his axe, using it to soak up the next volley. He flicked the remains at the furthest Manhunter, destroyed its right arm without fully disabling it. Optimus jumped as his arm reached full extension, his high arc carrying him over the heads of the Manhunters. He landed in their midst, his left leg clipping one as his axe beheaded the two still facing him. His left hand snapped back, crushing the torso of the undamaged Manhunter. Two more quick slashes finished off the damaged renegades. Prime push the new slag back into the opening, noticing anxiously that no other Manhunters were visible in the gap.

"Did they give up?" Ganthet asked slowly, "Did they determine it was not worth the losses they are taking, to finish us?

"Possibly," the Cybertronian sounded doubtful, "But the Manhunters do not care about losing troops, if they can fulfill their mission. And right now they might be able to salvage part of the Node. If they leave us alone, we can finish dismantling it. No, more likely they are waiting for reinforcements, or..."

His speculation was cut off as the remains of Node bulged outwards and then exploded into the room. Optimus was barely able to conjure a green version of Bulkhead to shield them from the shrapnel. As the Autobot construct faded, Manhunters flooded both the original opening and the newly cleared entrance.

* * *

><p>A burst of electricity began withto circle in the Guardians creation. All ten of the immortals used their Wills to steady it, as a rumble echoed upwards from the surface. Seconds later, Node 03 shot through the linear accelerator, having been ripped off the planet by the immense Gauss. It flew away from them at nearly the speed of light, rocketing towards the system's star. The Guardians followed, to make sure none of the Manhunters, either free or plastered to the sphere by the magnetism, could divert its course. As it grew closer to the sun, the metal started to glow red, then white. Only once the Node entered the photosphere did the humanoids break off pursuit.<p>

* * *

><p>Prime swung both his blades wide, clearing some space and buying himself a few nanoseconds to think. In addition to the construct copy electrified axe, he had recreated one of Prowl's broad bladed vibro-daggers in his left hand. The knife helped in dealing with Manhunters which got too close for his primary weapon.<p>

Ganthet was tucked in a corner of the room under a bubble of Will. The Guardian was trying to recover enough to help the Autobot, but the Manhunters continually assaulted his barricade. Optimus frequently glanced back to verify that his ally was still safe. And it was just after he created the gap in the automatons attacking him, that he saw a bolt of focused yellow energy punch through Ganthet's shield and narrowly miss him.

Optimus bounded across the room, gingerly picked up the exhausted immortal, and transformed around him. The APC hit the ground roughly, and Prime tried to accelerate into the Manhunters. But the fragments of armor plates and pools of lubricant limited his traction. And though the space was large enough for his more nimble robot mode, the Autobot's wider and longer vehicle mode did not have room to build up speed.

He formed a bubble of green energy around them, and tried to manifest guns outside the field. But the free floating weapons were less accurate than when he held them, and the constant rain of energy made it difficult for Optimus to track his opponents.

"We are in trouble, aren't we?" Ganthet took a deep breath, trying to recover his mental energies.

"I've been in worse spots," the Cybertronian answered.

"I am of no use to you now," the Guardian countered, "And while you are protecting me like this, you cannot effectively fight back."

"At this juncture, even if I were to transform, I would run out of Energon before I ran out of opponents. But we have the advantage. Every moment you can rest, is a moment that you can defend us later. And we only have to hold out for the team attacking Node 03 to finish. We will be fine, as long as we don't give up hope."

As Optimus finished his speech, his force-field suddenly bulged outward, throwing the closest Manhunters back. The distended sections of the wall of Will broke off, and took on forms familiar to the leader of the Autobots.

Prowl darted past the front line of Manhunters, and began cutting them down from behind. Though he was not much larger than them, the two-wheeled cyber-ninja was significantly faster. Each robot he stopped next to fell into six to eight pieces, sliced apart by the Autobot's blades.

Ironhide stayed next to Optimus's force field, his heavy forearm cannons blasting through the renegade androids. Unlike when Prime had created one of the weapons, the construct's guns fired bolt of pure Will. And like Ganthet's more subtle attacks, the Manhunter's shields did not appear to be able to adapt to the pure form of the emerald energy. He mowed down the back row, and then started taking out any new Manhunter that dared to try to enter the dome.

Bumblebee stayed between Prowl and Ironhide, his stinger pistols taking out any Manhunters that slipped past Prowl or tried to stay outside the melee Autobot's reach. Bumblebee seemed to know exactly where Ironhide was going to shoot, and ducked and weaved to stay outside his larger ally's line of fire.

"Very well done, Optimus Prime," Ganthet noted with a hint of awe, "Though you could have done this earlier and saved both of us some minor injuries."

"I am not doing this," Prime sounded confused as he watched the duplicates of his fallen friends fight.

"Well, I certainly am not," Ganthet confirmed thoughtfully, "Perhaps you are doing it subconsciously."

"I don't have a subconscious. And if I did I do not think it could have all three of them move so seamlessly, nor do I have the processor speed or subroutines to mimic Prowl's ninjutsu."

Ganthet looked dubious, but accepted his friend's words.

"Maybe it is the Matrix. You said to contains a part of the Sparks of each of your deceased comrades. Maybe they are tapping into your Light of Will from within the Matrix, to fight with you one last time."

"It isn't impossible," Optimus said uncertainly.

Suddenly, the last five Manhunters in the room slumped. The three construct Autobots ceased their assault, but watched the other mechanoids carefully.

"Strike force one, this is Oa," the voice of the Manhunter's creator emerged from Prime's ring, "We have sent to shutdown signal to the Manhunters. But Ganthet has been out of telepathic contact for seventeen minutes. Please respond."

Prime's comrades saluted him, and then faded from existence.

* * *

><p>"Gentleman." The Guardians generally opened their meetings with the word 'Brothers' but changed it this time to include Optimus Prime. The Autobot stood amidst the immortals, his normal red and blue coloring restored after returning the ring which had linked him to the Light of Will. In the center of the chamber was a heavy stone table, with a giant parchment tome surrounded by thousands of rings.<p>

"We have come through a great crisis. And in so doing, we have discovered the new path to the future. Diversity can be strength, and other beings can prove worthy of our trust. So, let us now commemorate the inauguration of our Green Lantern Corps."

Ganthet floated forward.

"The universe has been divided into three thousand six hundred sectors." Everyone present already knew what the named Guardian was going to tell them. The Oans had even included Optimus in their discussions of how their new police force should be structured. However, the formal announcement was not only pomp and circumstance, it also served to enter their decision into the official record.

"A ring and a lantern battery has been crafted for each sector. The ring will store a Green Lantern's portion of the Light of Will, and the battery will recharge the ring once its power is spent. For both our protection and the protection of the Lantern, the ring itself will not provide a direct connection to the Central Battery, and the lantern battery will not be able to shape the Light of Will."

"In addition," the creator of the Manhunters took up the discourse, "Twenty five special rings have been created, rings for Lanterns with a purpose not tied to any one sector."

"Twenty of these rings will belong to the Honor Guard. The Honor Guard will live on Oa and assist in the protection of the Central Battery. They will also provide assistance in the face of a threat too great for a single Lantern. Or should a Lantern require a respite, the Honor Guard can protect that person's sector for a brief time as well."

"The final five power rings will be for five Lanterns who will each fulfill a unique role," the bearded Guardian moved closer to the table as he spoke, "The Recruiter, who will find those worthy of bearing the rings. The Instructor, who will train new Lanterns how to control the Light of Will. The Chronicler, who will record the greatest successes and failures of the Corps into the Book of Oa. The Seneschal who shall serve as intermediary between the Green Lanterns and the Guardians. And the Inquisitor who shall investigate charges of wrongdoing made against a Lantern, and if necessary, bring Lanterns to justice."

"Our Corps will need time to grow, and will almost certainly change. But that is for the future. Now, we induct our first Lantern."

Ganthet drifted over to the the table, and placed his hand over the first of the Honor Guard rings. Though he did not touch it, the band seemed to adhere to his palm, hovering over it as the Guardian floated over to the Autobot.

"Optimus Prime of Cyberton, you have a strong Will, a just heart, and the ability to overcome great Fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

"It is a great honor," the robot rumbled. Upon his agreement, the ring moved away from Ganthet, hovering before Prime's eyes.

The original ring Optimus had been given was an unmarked band of emerald. This ring was made of a green metal. It broadened in the front, and had smaller emerald in the shape of the symbol of Will embedded in the face.

Prime caught the ring, and slipped it onto the middle finger of his right hand. As with the first ring, it expanded to fit his massive digit, and as it clicked into place, his coloring changed. In addition, this time a large, stylized green lantern appeared before his left hand. Optimus gripped the battery as well.

"To charge the ring, you must speak your Lantern's Oath. How will you pledge to use this power?"

The Guardians all seemed to slow in anticipation. They had told Optimus about requiring each member of the Corps to create an oath, to remind the Lanterns of their duty. But they had not asked Optimus what his oath would be.

_**Freedom's every sentient's right.  
>I'll guard them all with my Will's Light.<br>Let evil's followers know doubt;  
>Green Lantern Corps, transform and roll out!<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was an unremarkable nebula in an unremarkable galaxy, over five billion light years way from the center of the universe. It was a single asteroid, on the surface no different than its millions of brothers in the cloud of stellar debris. But the unobtrusive rock began to emit a steady signal. And if anyone had been looking, and if they had had the requisite knowledge, that being might have seen the Oan numerals '04' glowing under the surface...<p>

* * *

><p>"Our counter types have begun to move."<p>

"As we knew they would."

"The light of Will spreads forth again."

"And so we prepare to meet it."

"The vessel must be prepared."

"The vessel must be repaired."

An agreement reached, the Weaponers of Qward began to slice away the warped and scorched slag around Megatron's Spark chamber...


	8. Recruit

**Recruit**

A flash of emerald light shot from the lantern to the ring, temporarily brightening the chamber. After the glow faded back to normal, the ring silently conveyed to Optimus that it now had a full charge. Then the armored panels in his left forearm shifted to reveal the slot he had added to his body to hold the battery. He placed the Lantern within his wrist, and his 'skin' closed over it.

"It was a good oath," one of the Guardians stated, "but I doubt anyone else will adopt it. The 'transform' part will not apply to most other Lanterns."

"One could make the argument that it applies to all Lanterns," the creator of the Manhunters argued, "The ring transforms their regular clothing into the Corps' uniform, and also changes their societal status."

"That is neither here nor there," a third unnamed Guardian interrupted, "Optimus Prime, Honor Guard Green Lantern One, we have your first mission for you."

Still closest to the collected rings, Ganthet selected a specific one and brought it to the Autobot.

"We wish you to recruit the Recruiter," the oldest immortal explained, "The being we have selected is vital to the Corps, and we believe you will be able to convince him to accept the ring."

"I will not coerce someone into joining the Green Lanterns," Prime shook his head slowly, "My personal convictions aside, it is not a good way to start the Corps."

"We are neither suggesting that, nor would we condone it," another Guardian said.

"The Manhunters were not the first black mark on our record," Ganthet admitted, "We simply wish for you to convey to the Recruiter that we have learned from our mistakes, and why we established the Corps. Tell him why you have agreed to work with us. And that he will be crucial in establishing peace and order for the entire universe."

"Do you think this person will require that level of persuasion?" Optimus asked, finally taking the ring and storing it with his lantern.

"Our Recruiter frequently helps those in need," Ganthet told him, "But he doesn't socialize."

* * *

><p>Beyond that cryptic statement, the Guardians had offered Prime precious little information about the person he was being sent to enlist.<p>

"_His wisdom and insight will be crucial to the position of Recruiter,_" Ganthet had told him, "_But I cannot say anything more, I do not want to influence your perceptions. I can only counsel you to be patient._"

The Cybertronian exited hyperspace above a planet covered entirely by a thick layer of white clouds. He transformed back into his humanoid form as he descended into the atmosphere; though it was not necessary for him to travel in vehicle mode, it felt more natural to Optimus. As he passed through the water vapor, Prime found himself looking upon a lush and beautiful world. And to his surprise, below the clouds it was quite bright. When he turned to look up, the sky looked clear. But if he varied his optics out of the visual spectrum, he could still see the clouds.

'It appears to be some sort of stealth field,' he said silently, 'But I've never seen a technology that could do this.'

Taking into account that someone wanted to hide the planet's surface from a cursory investigation, Optimus remained in the upper atmosphere and began a sweep of the surface. He found no buildings, cultivated fields, or any other signs of civilization. But there were forests thick enough that the foliage could have hidden a small city from his simple scan. His ring was able to pick up a single source of sentient thought. Unfortunately, like the surface from space, it seemed to be obfuscated and he could not pinpoint the being's exact location.

'Assuming he is not on the move to avoid me,' Optimus thought as he began to descend again.

* * *

><p>"… Green Lantern Corps, transform and roll out," Prime concluded, recharging his ring. He had spent over a month on the planet, taking Ganthet's advice to heart. Though neither he nor the Guardians had been able to devise a way to convert the Light of Will directly into Energon, the creator of the Manhunters had created a small Energon turbine that could be powered with the emerald energy. As a result, the Autobot no longer had to worry about power. A fact he took comfort in, as he did not know how much longer he would be on this world.<p>

Not that Optimus was complaining. He had always had an interest in organic life, and the planet possessed that in abundance. He had searched most of the planet on foot, being very careful not to damage the flora and fauna. But he cataloged each species he encountered, studying them with both his own senses and his ring. And though his ring continued to tell him there was another intelligent being somewhere on the globe, he had yet to find any trace.

"This certainly is a beautiful place," Optimus sighed in contentment, the first words he had spoken since arriving, aside from his oath.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime," a deep voice echoed gently from every direction at once, "I am gratified that you think so."

The Autobot froze, slowly scanning the area. But his eyes, ears, and ring could find no new presence.

"To whom am I speaking?" Prime asked carefully. The Autobot leader recalled certain legends of his people, even as he nursed a growing suspicion in his processors.

"I apologize for not introducing myself," the voice sounded mildly chagrined, "It has been centuries since I have spoken to another being, my manners are somewhat rusty. I am Mogo."

"How is it that you know my name, Mogo?"

"I have a sense for people. I have a reflexive understanding of their personalities and intentions. And I know the name of any being that enters my atmosphere. I apologize again if this seems intrusive, but I lack the ability to suppress this ability."

"No apology needed, I am the one who came here," Optimus understood suddenly why the Guardians wished to make Mogo their Recruiter.

"Mogo, you are the planet upon which I am standing, right?" Prime prompted.

"That is correct."

"And you know why I am here?"

"I do not," the living world answered, "When I said I know your intentions, it is more of a nebulous understanding of your overall purpose, than a concrete knowledge of your specific goals. So while I know that you are an agent of justice, and that it is in that capacity that you have come here, I do not know your specific plan. To be completely candid, I expected you had come in search of one of my medicinal plants. Most people who seek me out for that reason."

"Actually, I am here for you," the robot explained.

"And what business does the Last Son of Cybertron have with me?" Mogo queried curiously.

"Are you familiar with Oa and the Guardians of the Universe?"

"In passing," the planet's answer was slow, as he contemplated what to say, "I have heard stories of them, both gratifying and vilifying. If the legends are true, one of their number nearly destroyed the universe in his hubris. So you can understand why invoking their name makes me hesitant."

"I do not fully trust them, either," Prime confided, "I worry some times that the Guardians are more interested in order than in true justice. However, I trust their intentions and I am willing to work with them to achieve our mutual goals, and to help ensure they do not stray into tyranny. In addition, there are four of them that I consider friends, and do trust implicitly. And I would not even be here, had they not saved me."

"Then I ask again, what brings you here?" Mogo sounded mollified.

Optimus began to explain about the Light of Will, and the Guardian's plan to use that power to create a universal police force.

"The concept is intriguing," the world said, "But I am not especially suited for this Corps. I cannot travel to other worlds without causing gravitational stresses to both them and myself. I fear I would do more harm then good."

"That is not what we have in mind for you," Optimus countered, "The Guardians created a special position, Recruiter, to find people who will be able to control the rings, but won't abusing their power. Your unique insight into other beings makes you particularly suited for that task. And using the ring to amplify your abilities, you can fulfill that role without leaving your current location."

"It is a tempting offer, on multiple levels," Mogo conceded, "If these rings are half of what you say, I would be better able to defend myself. I would also be more comfortable knowing I had selected the individuals to wield this power. Yet somehow I feel what I offer is not equal to what I receive."

Optimus looked around again, taking in the pleasant vista the planet offered.

"In that case, perhaps you would be willing to act as a sanctuary for the Lanterns?" Optimus suggested.

"How do you mean?"

"I expect that there will be those who will need a break," the experienced robot said, "Sane warriors occasionally need a chance to rest, or to recover from mental trauma. You could offer them a respite, a beautiful, tranquil planet on which to recover, with the knowledge that they are safely under the protection of another Lantern."

"And in so doing, I would further ensure the health of the Corps. Very well, Optimus Prime, I accept your offer. How exactly do we proceed?"

"I have the Recruiter's ring. Once you accept it, your lantern will appear. You place the ring to the lantern, and speak your Oath to charge the ring."

"My Oath?" Mogo echoed, "Is that the four line stanza I have heard you repeating."

"Yes," Optimus confirmed, "Except you can create your own Oath. It is how you pledge to use the ring. Your Oath must reflect your own goals and beliefs, as mine does."

"I understand. Let us begin."

The Transformer's left arm opened, and he took out the second ring.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how you will wear this," the robot told the planet. A three-fingered hand of stone rose up out of the grass in answer. Optimus release the ring, which floated over to the limb.

"Mogo of self," an unfamiliar voice emerged from the ring, "you have a strong Will, a just heart, and the ability to overcome great Fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

The band slid easily onto the first finger. The lantern battery shimmered into existence, and the rocky hand caught it. Then the arm retracted back into Mogo's surface, taking the tools with it.

_**'Cross the void of time and space,**_

_**I'll seek those to bear this grace.**_

_**Let those who worship evil's might,**_

_**Beware our power, Green Lantern's Light!**_

A flash of green enveloped the entire planet as Mogo completed his pledge.

"Thank you, Mogo," Prime said, "And welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

"No thank you, Optimus Prime," the Recruit rumbled, "For the last few millenia I have experienced a growing melancholy. It will be good to have a purpose again. Now I must get to work."

Optimus watched as tracers of green light emerged from the ground around him and twisted out into space. The first Lantern lifted into the air.

"And I should return to Oa. But I am sure I will see you again, my friend."

"Until then," the planet agreed, sounding pleased.

Optimus shifted into vehicle mode, and flew out of Mogo's atmosphere. As he did, he noticed a distinct change in the layer of clouds hiding Mogo's surface; a thick band of green now wrapped the living world's equator, with the emblem of Will pointing away from the system's star.

Optimus Prime opened a hyperspace window and vanished into the void.


	9. Corps

**Corps**

Two more harpoons tore into the transport's hull, joining the five already preventing it from escaping. The seven magnetically reinforced lines began to retract, drawing the yacht closer to its attacker. The pilot heaved the smaller craft to the side, but the entertainment vessel could not escape the more militant machine. As the distance decreased, the pirate ship's boarding tubes extended, their edges already glowing with the plasma that would cut into the smaller spacecraft's armor. Inside the cruiser, some of the crew and guests were arming themselves with expensive knifes, heavy lamps, and whatever they could find. But even more chose to try to hide.

As the pirate ship began to carve into the yacht, an emerald buzz saw shot forward, severing the three gangplanks and all but one of the mooring lines. In the circular blade's wake, globs of green goo covered both ends of the bisected walkways, preventing atmosphere from leaking out of either craft.

"Lantern!" the panicked cry was repeated throughout the pirate ship. The rogues opened fire even before the targeting computer had a lock, and magenta bolts flashed around the new target.

Optimus barely paid any attention to the attacks. He subtly increased the power of his emerald shields, in case one of the poorly aimed lasers hit him. Instead, the Autobot focused most of his Will on nanite gel. The tiny green robots broke down the remains of the steel and transparent aluminum cylinders, and used the materials to repair the damage to the civilian transport and to seal the related hatches on the attacking vessel.

The repair finished, Prime dismissed the viscous construct, and instead generated a missile pod on each of his wrists. His optics swept across the pirate ship, designating a single Will crafted projectile for each of their weapons, before directing the six remaining rockets towards the thieves' propulsion systems. Satisfied that he could disable the ship without threatening the organic criminals inside, Optimus opened fire. Fifty missiles streaked towards the raiders, even as their emerald launchers faded from existence. The entire craft shook as the rockets exploded in series across its hull. The pirate ship went dark, their primary power off-line, but as the Green Lantern had predicted, the back-up system activated to keep life support running.

Optimus flew over to hover in front of the bridge of the yacht, and had his ring hail the vessel.

"This is Optimus Prime of the Green Lantern Corps," he informed them, "Your attackers have been disabled, and the local authorities alerted. Can I render any additional assistance?"

"No Green Lantern Prime," the captain answered, "Other than the damage you already repaired to our armor, we are operating normally. And we would just as soon get back under way."

"Of course. In that case, I will provide your ship's registry to the magistrate," Optimus informed them, "so that they can contact you for your testimony."

"I understand," he sounded relieved that they were not being asked to stay, "We will be going then. Thank you for rescuing us."

The transport angled away from both Optimus and pirates, and activated its warp drive. Prime turned back to the criminal's ship, his ring passively scanning it for attempt to attack or flee, or for any health emergencies in the crew. He remained there until the Thanagarians arrived to arrest the thieves. Once he was certain the pirates were safely in custody, he transformed into vehicle mode, and directed his ring to open a hyperspace window.

* * *

><p>"She's going to chew you out again, you know," a familiar voice teased Optimus as he walked from the landing pad back to his apartment in the Lantern's Spire on Oa. Though all of the Lanterns knew of him, and he memorized all of their names and features in turn, their were only a few who were willing to address him in such a friendly manner. Optimus tried to connect with his comrades, but his size, his rank, and his experience in the over two hundred fifty thousand year old organization tended to intimidate the newcomers. But in every generation, there were a few exceptions.<p>

"I'm not sure what you mean, Abin," Prime said, not bothering to face his friend. But the Autobot did slow his pace, so the two-meter tall humanoid could keep up.

"Sure," Abin Sur did not sound convinced, as he fell in at Prime's right side, "You know how territorial Katma is about her Sector. Or do you think she won't find out?"

"Katma Tui is busy dealing with the tectonic crisis on Galvan B," Optimus argued, sounding mildly amused, "And those pirates needed to be stopped."

"That group was harmless," Abin argued, "They only target the wealthy, and only those who are either criminals themselves, or at least don't give contribute to society. And they never injure anyone."

"Are you suggesting that they should not have been brought to justice?" a deep voice asked from Optimus's left. Abin leaned forward past the Cybertronian's leg, so he could meet his rival's gaze.

"Of course not, Sinestro," the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 insisted, "I'm just saying there was no hurry, especially with how Katma will react. You should know that; you knew her even before she had the ring."

Sinestro inclined his head to concede the point. Optimus almost chuckled at the trepidation the Green Lantern of Sector 1418 inspired in her comrades. Both Katma and Sinestro were from the planet Korguar. Sinestro was the Lantern for that world's sector, 1417. A few years after Sinestro's recruitment, Katma left her homeworld on an intergalactic expedition to find a missing colony. During a moment of crisis Mogo had determined Katma to be the best candidate for Green Lantern for the neighboring sector. Though having two members of the same core species serving in the Corp during even the same millennia was unprecedented at the time, the young woman's fierce determination had convinced the Guardians to set aside the unspoken rule. Unfortunately, it also caused Katma to feel she had something to prove, resulting in her vehement insistence that help from the Honor Guard was not needed in Sector 1418.

Stepping back out of the his recent memories, the Honor Guard Lantern decided to explain to both of his juniors why he had made his choice.

"Those pirates past actions are no guarantee that their future crimes would be so benign," the Cybertronian posited, "All it takes is one bad shot, one over-zealous defender, one aggressive new recruit. Then your 'harmless' pirates become cold-blooded killers. And even the light of Will cannot bring back the dead."

For a moment the humanoids considered his worlds. Then Abin grinned narrowly and winked at Sinestro when Prime would not see it. The more serious Lantern shook his head in dismay, but could not hide a small smirk.

"I just think you can't stand to sit still, Optimus" Abin shifted the focus of their discussion.

"When was the last time you took a vacation?" Sinestro continued the attack.

"You both should already know that I am only back two weeks from a month's break on Mogo," Optimus tried not to sound defensive.

"Where you were helping the Recruiter counsel B'Shi for the loss of her father and brothers," Sinestro shook his head as he refuted Prime's claim, "Hardly restful, and certainly not 'time off'."

"We're talking about personal leave," Abin continued, "When was the last time you did something just for yourself? Even you need to recharge your batteries. As the Earthlings say."

"I..."

Whatever Optimus was going to say was cut off when a beam of light emerged from his ring and spread out into a cone before his optics.

"Optimus Prime," Salaak's hologram said without greeting, "Your presence is required by the Guardians in the main amphitheater. Immediately."

The hologram vanished without even waiting for any sort of acknowledgment.

"Saved by the Seneschal," Abin noted sarcastically.

"Salaak does not use imperatives unless the situation warrants," Sinestro said prudently.

"I had better hurry," the robot agreed, increasing both the length and speed of his strides, without quite breaking out into a run. Having not been summoned, the other two Lanterns did not even attempt to keep up.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for you haste," there was a noticeable strain in Salaak's voice as he acknowledged Optimus Prime's arrival. Then he turned half-way towards the doors and pointed his ring at them. A complex stream of emerald light emerged from the band, clicking into the locking mechanism and unsealing the room. After giving the robot a curt nod, the Seneschal returned to his duties. Optimus stepped forward, and push the right hand door inwards.<p>

Seven of the Guardians hovered around the platform in the center of the chamber, partially obscuring his view. Prime recognized Ganthet; and as the blue immortals turned to meet him, he also nodded to Loc. After the founding of the Corps, twenty-six of the one hundred twelve unnamed Guardians had taken personal monikers, to better interact with the Green Lanterns. Among them was the creator of the Manhunters, whom the Autobot had offered the non-verbal greeting.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Optimus," Ganthet echoed Salaak's gratitude if not his formality.

"Of course. It sounded urgent," the Honor Guard Lantern nodded, "What is the emergency?"

The Guardians moved aside, giving him a clear view of the platform in the center.

Lying on the table was a Green Lantern. She had Optimus what had come to know as a simian body style; her arms, legs, and tail were all roughly the same length, her proper limbs had roughly the same level of musculature, and her toes were almost as long, powerful, and dexterous as her fingers. Except for the palms of her hands and soles of her feet, the exposed portions of the Lantern's body were covered with a thick mesh of fine, lavender fur. She did not have a nose, but in the position it would have occupied for many races, she had a third eye instead. Each of her eyes was a different color, and could see a different spectrum of light. She had told Optimus once that her people only closed one eye at a time to blink and two eyes to sleep. The fact that all three were shut, and the lack of movement in her chest confirmed the Cybertronian's suspicion.

"Oh, B'Shi," Optimus said sadly, "I worried that she was returning to duty before she was ready."

"This was not a lack of Will, or failure to recharge her ring," one of the still anonymous humanoids said sharply, "Lantern 674 was hunted down and deliberately murdered."

"B'Shi did not have any enemies," Prime stated firmly, recalling his discussions with the kind-hearted Lantern on Mogo, "She was the kindest and most peaceful of any Lantern since the beginning. She was respected throughout her sector. She only ever used traps, never weapons. It drove Ermey crazy, trying to train her."

Realizing he was trying to deny the situation and his grief, Optimus focused on the two friendly Guardians, and asked firmly, "Who did this?"

"We don't know," Loc admitted.

"An unknown perpetrator?" Prime was both confused and angry, "Is this new enemy? A warlord or criminal looking to make a name for himself? Or someone who inherited a grudge?"

He was doing it again, so the Autobot took a proverbial breath and prompted, "What does he look like?"

"That's just it," a fourth Guardians answered, "Whoever did this had a way to interfere with the ring's recording functionality."

They showed Optimus the broken video; random, blurry flashes of a dark shadow approached B'Shi in space. There were a handful of burst of bright yellow, and B'Shi screamed in pain. That was where the record ended.

"There is not enough data to extrapolate the size or shape of the attacker," Ganthet said, "We cannot even be sure if those golden streaks were weapons fire, or just the light of the nearby star behind the attacker."

"And you didn't find anything when you retrieved her body?" Prime asked.

"We did not bring her back," Loc shook his head, "Io... her ring brought her here, before submitting to Mogo to find a replacement."

"If we know so little, how can you be sure this was a deliberate murder?" though he suspected the Guardians were right, Optimus felt compelled to ask the logical question.

"Aside from the not coincidental fact that he had a means to negate the ring's black box?" the Guardian who had first said the death of murder said angrily, "Because the killer was trying to send a message."

"A message?" the Autobot parroted darkly, "To the Corps?"

"No," Ganthet said carefully, "To you, Optimus."

"To me?" Prime sounded stunned, "What makes you say that?"

The Guardians gestured, and three pairs of emerald hands gently lifted the dead Lantern's body, exposing her back. Branded into her flesh, burned through her uniform and fur, was a stylized robotic face. The mark with made up of straight lines, forming a pointed chin with broad cheeks, triangular eyes, and four peaks on the top suggesting horns or a crown.

"Decepticons," Optimus growled.


	10. History

**History**

"Then you admit _your_ people were responsible for this murder," the volatile Guardian asserted.

"I only verified that B'shi has been marked with the emblem of my opponents," Optimus said calmly, forcing back the anger and uncertainty he had displayed a moment earlier, "All of my people were destroyed by Megatron. I have searched my home galaxy, with the help of Mogo, the Lanterns for Sector 2814, and from time to time some of the Guardians. Despite our efforts, we have been unable to find evidence of any survivors."

"Optimus is correct," Ganthet agreed, "Cybertron is a broken world, and there are none of his people left anywhere in the Milky Way galaxy."

"What about beyond? B'Shi was not killed in Sector 2814," another Guardian prompted more reasonably, "The universe is vast; could it be that there were Transformers who left the Milky Way?"

"It's not impossible," Optimus said slowly, using a phrase the Guardians had come to learn meant he did not think it was possible, but could not unequivocally say 'no'.

"During the early centuries of the war, certain Decepticons simply vanished," the Autobot explained, "there were rumors that Megatron had sent them into the stars to acquire materials and technology. Later defectors were able to refute many of the rumors; most of those Decepticons were executed for failures, or died during infighting. But there were a handful we could not account for."

"On the other hand," Optimus continued in a more thoughtful tone, "We never developed intergalactic flight before the war reached the point where both sides had to give up on even interstellar travel. So if Decepticons did leave the Milky Way, they probably did not do so under their own power."

"It is more likely that someone learned of the Decepticons symbol, and used it to mark Lantern B'Shi to attract Optimus's attention," Loc speculated.

"You have said that the Decepticons had some unpleasant interactions with other races," one of the blue immortals continued the scientist's line of thought, "It is possible that one of those species has a lingering resentment but only recently discovered that you survived Cybertron's devastation."

"Ten million years is a long time to bear a grudge," another Guardian countered, and Prime nodded.

"And yet all present were alive that long ago," Ganthet pointed out, "If it is another immortal or long lived creature, the killer could have personal hatred of the Decepticons, or only be a handful of generations removed from those they hurt."

"Are you all forgetting the size of the attacker?" the angry Guardian took back control of the conversation, "How many species other than Cybertronians are that size and are also capable of surviving in deep space?"

Optimus was starting to wonder if he had done something to anger the humanoid alien.

"There is not enough information to determine the exact size or position of the murderer," Loc reiterated, "And to your second point, it could easily be a person in an armored suit."

"It is also not wise to use me as a baseline for the average dimensions of Cybertronians," Prime told them, "I am larger than eighty percent of my people were. And more importantly, my race varied greatly in size, from those only slightly larger than Lantern B'Shi, to titans like Nemesis and Omega Supreme, who were roughly the same size as the Lantern Spire."

"Nemesis?" Ganthet asked thoughtfully, "Wasn't that the name of the ship were you fought Megatron for the last time?"

"Yes. Nemesis had been the largest of the Decepticons, until an Autobot strike team destroyed both his Spark chamber and his primary processor. Afterwards, Megatron had his body converted into a manually controlled assault craft."

Optimus's voice told them he considered that act highly disgusting.

"What about the Nemesis?" Loc interjected, "You said there were seventy immature Cybertronians on board, Megatron's harem to produce a new race. And they were all programmed to be completely loyal to him. Is it possible one or more of them awakened just recently, and are now targeting you for killing their master?"

"That's not impo..." Prime's known counter trailed off, "I doubt highly that the Protoforms spontaneously self-activated. They are not designed to work that way, and I have never heard of a malfunction causing that to happen."

"However," the Lantern said in a more melancholy tone, "Megatron was known for his almost paradoxical shifts between patience and haste. He would spend centuries planning assaults, designing contingencies for every counter attack. And then once the battle started, he would abandon those secondary and tertiary provisions if he thought he was winning. He often decided other plans would slow him down, and did something foolish."

"There was one time when Megatron captured Teledyne City. When Jetfire defected, he told us Megatron's plan called for his battalion to fully repair and upgrade the city's defenses, wait for the 2nd and 3rd Decepticon Battalions to arrive. Then the 3rd and half of the 2nd were to hold the city while the other half of the 2nd guarded his supply lines as his battalion attacked Dinobot Valley."

"However, after he captured the city, my forces were able to delay the 3rd. With fewer technicians, the repairs to the defenses were slowed. Megatron grew impatient, and he left the city in the hands of the 2nd as he continued with his plan. If he had proceeded according to his plan, the Autobots would not have been able to retake the city. Instead, we were able to recapture the city, finish the upgrades ourselves, and catch Megatron in a pincer attack."

"Fascinating," the angry Guardian said sarcastically, "But what does it have to do with the discussion at hand?"

"I can easily see Megatron deciding victory was assured," Optimus answered, "And starting to imprint at least some of the Protoforms before launching the missile."

"And you never tried to find this ship?" the aggressor demanded, "Even though it could contain survivors. Or killers?"

"We did, but not as thoroughly as we looked for active survivors," Prime admitted, "I never considered the possibility that the Protoforms might have been initialized before the battle, and we all agreed it was likely that the Nemesis had been destroyed while I was in stasis lock."

"Even though it could have represented a chance to restore your people?"

"I don't know what Megatron did to the Protoforms," the Autobot countered, "And if half of what he claimed was true, awakening them would more likely just unleash a new group of Decepticons on the universe."

"So there could be as many as seventy active female Decepticons out there?" one of the unnamed immortals prompted.

"Yes." the first Lantern answered.

"Why wait this long?" one of the neutral Guardians considered, "Even ignoring the time Optimus Prime was deactivated, these theoretical Cybertronians have had nearly three hundred thousand years to enact their revenge."

"It could be that they have only recently gained access to FTL travel."

"Or it could be that none of these Protoforms were activated, and this is what Humans call a 'wild goose chase'," Loc argued.

"Perhaps, but it is worth pursuing," Ganthet said, "I propose that the rest of the Corps continues to search for B'Shi's killer through conventional means, while Optimus, Salaak, and I attempt to determine where the Nemesis may have ended up after all of this time."

* * *

><p>Finding the Decepticon warship was easier said than done. The vessel had been straining against the magnetic well, making it impossible to determine its exact heading after it escaped the effect of the bomb. Nor did Optimus or the Guardians know how long the magnetic field last or how quickly it faded. And there was the variable of the unknown charge of the ship's Energon battery. But most troublesome was that a large percentage of the potential courses and speeds took the Nemesis into a location that had experienced spatial instabilities. So instead of a several million light year area in the Milky Way, their search area included almost a dozen galaxies across five Green Lantern sectors. Twenty of the Honor Guard Lanterns were dispatched to those sectors, to search for the lost ship. The other four Honor Guard Lanterns investigated Sector 674 for any other sign of B'Shi's killer. And at the request of the Guardians, Optimus remained on Oa both to direct his fellows and to be centrally located for any news. And, he suspected, because of a variety of doubts the Guardians seemed to have.<p>

Weeks passed, and while no trace of the killer or the Decepticon ship were discovered, there was also no more unusual violence against the the Corps. After the second month of the tense search came to an end, some of the Lanterns began to relax. But Optimus could not. Even though half of the Honor Guard Lanterns had been recalled, the Autobot meticulously monitored any news. He tried to refine the search area, calling on other Lanterns who had been scientists or pilots before joining the Corps. Though they were able to narrow the field, ultimately it only covered the regions of space that had already been most heavily inspected.

It had been almost four months since B'Shi's death, when Optimus received a call from a somewhat unexpected source.

* * *

><p>Optimus transformed even as he exited hyperspace, hovering expectantly before his friend. They floated in the void between a frozen moon and a ringed, golden-brown gas giant.<p>

"Where is it?" Prime failed to keep his voice entirely neutral.

"Down there," Abin Sur pointed, "buried in the icy surface."

A broad cone of light emerged from Sur's ring, illuminating the satellite, and highlighting the sharp angles of the darker metals within the frozen water. The two Lanterns began to descend slowly.

"Based on the measured activity on the surface, and the depth of the Nemesis" the organic GL explained, "it has been here for one and half to two million years.

"It was here before the Guardians found me," Optimus said reverently

"It seems to be mostly intact," the younger man noted, "It looks like one of the side modules was torn off on impact, and the lower hull is dented. But other than that it is in pretty good shape."

"And I am not detecting any gaps in the ice from anything entering or leaving," Prime stated as he scanned the satellite and ship with his ring.

"If they were active, they could have escaped before the ship crashed," Abin theorized, "Many of the Decepticons could fly in vehicle mode."

Prime nodded slowly, adding, "We will have to explore the interior to be sure. If the Protoforms are all there, or if we find an empty chamber, we will have our answer."

"What if there aren't seventy capsules?" Abin said cautiously.

"Then we will only have more questions, especially since the hold has not been breached."

A small slice of Optimus's processing threads were diverted to wondering how the Ungaran knew so much about Cybertronians. But the majority of his thoughts were on the Decepticon ship, and both the hope and threat that it represented.

Before the soldiers of Will could land, a thick beam of yellow light shot between them. Both Lanterns were thrown aside, and the ice covering the Nemesis boiled away. Abin and Optimus recovered quickly, spinning back towards space and pointing their rings at the new aggressor.

The silhouette was immediately familiar to the Autobot. The trapezoidal head, the heavy torso, the broad spikes on his shoulders, and more than anything else, the large, cylindrical cannon connected to the second mechanoid's right wrist.

"Megatron," Optimus snarled with more hatred than Sur had ever heard from the robot before.

"That used to be this body's name," the voice was mostly that of the Decepticon leader, but it was layered with a second set of tones, both more ancient and more sinister. As he drew closer, the light reflected off the planet fell on him, revealing that the gun-metal grey and purple highlighted armor of Megatron had been replaced by jet-black metal with yellow accents, including a yellow version of the Decepticon logo in the center of his chest. But what really drew Optimus's gaze was the left side of reborn robot's chest. The hole Prime had blasted through Megatron's chest had been repaired, except that the front Spark chamber was now covered by transparent aluminum. The deliberate change showed both Lanterns that, instead of the white-blue energy of a normal Transformer's soul, a mass of golden light hovered in the chamber.

"But that creature died above Cybertron, in that very ship. You may call me Galvatron."


	11. Galvatron

**Galvatron**

"What are you?" Optimus demanded, furious and confused. He fired a blast of pure Will at Galvatron, before adding, "What is that Spark?"

"This is not a 'Spark'," the other machine answered, brushing aside the attack, "This is me. Though I must admit, Megatron's Spark Chamber is unusually comfortable, and affords me better control of this body than I have ever experienced. However, I find his processors and the remnants of his memories influence me more than I would have expected, which is why I have given myself a separate name while in this form."

"What are you?" Abin asked more evenly. Optimus saw his friend forming a complex construct behind his back, and so unleashed another emerald beam to keep Galvatron's focus on himself instead of the organic Lantern.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" the Decepticon taunted them, this time overwhelming Prime's strike with a broader column of yellow, one the Autobot barely avoided.

"Within this shell now resides Fear itself, the embodiment of Yellow," Galvatron claimed grandiosely, "I am Parallax."

Both Green Lanterns only stared at him blankly, and Galvatron began to laugh.

"Of course, the Guardians did not tell you about me. And why would they, after trying so hard to capture me, only to always fail."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Abin announced as he completed his work. The mass of green lines and angles unfolded, surrounding the Lantern in a suit of forest green armor almost as large as Prime. Only after it was locking into place did Optimus realize Sur's construct looked just like Bumblebee. Any thought that it might be a coincidence vanished when he saw the Autobot logo on the chestplate of the willpower suit.

"But we are not going to let you have that ship," the Lantern for sector 2814 concluded, 'diving' to the side and firing his pistols at Galvatron. The darker 'bot crafted a hexagonal shield to block the stinger bolts. Galvatron pointed his cannon at Abin, and a blast of scarlet plasma hit the GL square in the torso. Prime winced, remembering the feel of that weapon burning through his leg. Abin's armor held, but the impact of the semi-liquid material spun him away from Galvatron. Beads of sweat appeared on the Ungaran's temples, though Optimus was not sure if it was from the heat or the pressure of maintaining the green construct.

In the quarter of a second that exchange took, Optimus generated his preferred melee weapons, the double-bladed green axe and Autobot emblem shield. As Abin tried to right himself, the Cybertronian closed the distance between himself and Megatron's body. He directed his momentum into the hatchet. Galvatron stopped the strike with his shield, but the blade cut a small notch in the yellow construct.

"I can see now why you are favored," the Fear avatar said, "Your connection to Will is stronger than I would have thought, all things considered. But it will not be enough."

Galvatron constructed a yellow scimitar in his right hand, and swung at Prime's midsection. Optimus brought up his shield to block, and thought the Fear weapon cleaved deeply into the Will guard, it was stopped before it reached the Autobot's body.

Abin positioned himself behind Galvatron, preparing to fire again with his copied guns. His action did not go unnoticed, and glob of golden energy detached from the Decepticon's back and resolved itself into another Cybertronian form.

"Starscream," Optimus recalled, even while he poured his focus into both of his constructs. Though his ring continued to silently countdown its decreasing reserves, the first Green Lantern was able to make his axe strong enough to resist Galvatron's blade.

The stingers did not seem to have any impact on the yellow construct, so Sur let them fade a way and crafted a heavier weapon. He retained his armor however, and dodged the amber lasers Galvatron's second fired from the slender tubes on each of its forearms. At roughly the same time Starscream's volley ended, the last piece over Abin's triple-sized FIM 92C Stringer clicked into place. The GL pulled the trigger and the emerald rocket streaked through the vacuum. It struck the Fear construct center mass, and exploded brilliantly. However, when the green smoke cleared, Starscream was not destroyed. His left wingtip was broken off, and cracks suffused the yellow energy that created him. But Parallax's creation was still functional and swung its arms back into place to fire another barrage at the Will wielder.

Even as Galvatron slowly pushed him back, Optimus took note of the fight between his comrade and the seemingly independent construct. Specifically that 'Starscream' was not acting like the original. It had no sense of self-preservation, and favored rapid fire while the original jet Decepticon had preferred single, precise shots.

"You don't know how Starscream fought," Optimus told his opponent, sliding around a downward cut intended to take his left arm.

"I told you that Megatron's memories are incomplete," the darker bot shrugged, "That's the entire reason for this. I killed the little monkey so that you would lead me to the Nemesis."

"You didn't retain enough of Megatron to determine where it might have ended up," Prime realized they had been tricked. He swung his axe horizontally at Galvatron's neck, but the Fear avatar caught that desperate stroke easily, chuckling.

"Nor do I have the numbers your little Corps could devote to the search."

Optimus caught the subtle implication in Parallax's under-voice, and glanced down at the ship. A dozen small humanoids were swarming over the surface of the ship. Prime calculated that they were about the same height as the Guardians, but their pressure suits gave the impression that they were more spindly than the Green Lanterns' leaders. They were attaching a variety of devices to the outside of the Nemesis, and while Optimus could not spare the energy or focus to scan the machines, their purpose was clear enough.

"You murdered B'Shi just so we would lead you to the Nemesis?" the first GL demanded sharply.

"Of course not," Galvatron sounded insulted, "the Nemesis is less important than its cargo."

Then he continued more darkly, "There was also the joy of watching the light flow out of her organic eyes, listening to the scream her ring transmitted to me. I had hoped to watch the trinket abandon her body to look for a new host, but I was denied that."

Optimus wrenched Galvatron's overhead chop to the side with both his axe and shield, and then kicked the rebuilt robot in the chest. Parallax's host collided with the barely functioning Starscream construct, and then both were engulfed by the green lightning from Abin's newly crafted electron projector. The yellow simulacrum finally disintegrated, but the sparks did not even touch Galvatron. Abin dropped the thrower, and quickly replaced it cyclone laser. But before he could fire, Prime shook his head and sent a silent message to the younger Lantern.

'I will keep Galvatron busy,' the Autobot's voice echoed from Sur's ring directly into his mind, 'stop his allies. Don't let them get the ship.'

The Ungaran nodded, both his real head and his Bumblebee construct's head making the motion. Then he spun away and pointed his weapon at the Nemesis. He compelled his armor to fly towards the satellite. Adding to the copied Autobot's original design, small exhaust ports opened in his feet, shoulders, and lower back.

"No, you don't," Galvatron protested in amusement. He let his melee weapons fade, and caught Prime's axe with his left wrist. The blow that had previously chipped the Fear shield was stopped without so much as a shudder from the Decepticon. Then his right arm reached out, forming a horrific, three-fingered, amber claw with serrated talons. It closed around Abin Sur before the smaller Lantern noticed it, and the bladed nails sliced through the Will armor like it was not even there. Abin released his creations and twisted free of the grasping appendage before it could cut him.

Optimus swung at Megatron's optics, hoping that even if this attack was stopped as easily as the last one, it would at least block Parallax's view. Galvatron surrounded his left limb with a tentacle of Fear. The golden appendage wrapped around the haft of Prime's axe, and snapped it. At the same time, Abin narrowly avoided the claw, and took a shallow cut on the back of his left calf. A few drops of purple blood floated away before the Green Lantern sealed the wound with a bandage of Will.

Galvatron's whip-like construct lashed out, and Optimus was able to reinforce his shield enough that it only cracked slightly instead of shattering. The Autobot was still swept aside, giving their opponent a chance to focus entirely on the organic Lantern. As the talons and tentacle shot towards him, Abin created an offensive barrier; multiple planes of spinning blade, as sharp and stern as his willpower. Though the first layer broke instantly, it slowed Galvatron's construct wrapped arms. The second layer also collapsed, but managed to make a number of small gouges in the Fear. The third set of knives finally sliced through the tentacle. The claw destroyed the remainder of that set in turn, taking only a few more shallow slices in the process.

"Power at 7%" the ring for Sector 2814 reported to its bearer, "Recommend immediate recharge."

"Galvatron!" Optimus shouted into the vacuum, having finished forming what he considered his fail-safe weapon. The Decepticon stopped just before his construct breached the final blade barrier, and turned to look at his body's rival. Prime pointed photon cannon at the darker bot, and before his opponent could react, pulled the trigger.

"You think you can hit me with that?" Galvatron regarded Omega Supreme's weapon impassively, but spoke too fast for Abin to follow, as energy built in the gun.

"Feel free to dodge," Optimus answered sternly, and just as quickly. Galvatron realized that if he did not stop the attack, it would hit the Nemesis. Parallax thrust Megatron's arms forward into the path of the cannon, his fingers splayed and dense yellow light filling his palms.

The exchange between the Cybertronians took less than one of Abin's heartbeats, and before his cardiac muscle finished contracting, the column of blue hot plasma, larger than Galvatron was tall, exiting the cannon. When it hit Galvatron's extended limbs, the beam stopped. The Fear force in his palms began to expand, like a balloon being inflated. Correspondingly, the photon wave shrunk. The sphere of captured power continued to expand, until it was one hundred meters across. Prime tried to wrench the giant gun to the side, but Parallax's construct prevented him from deviating the weapon more than a few degrees off its original target. And the orb was large enough that that level of change was not enough to end the connection. Just before the cannon's firing sequence ended, the bubble burst.

The micro-nova swept across all three combatants. Abin and Optimus both struggled to protect themselves, while Galvatron rode out the weakened wave easily. Though both Green Lanterns were able to avoid injury, as the explosion passed, Abin's ring ran out of power. Prime quickly transformed around him, catching the barely conscious organic in his pressurized cabin before he could be exposed to the vacuum. The Autobot prepared to throw all his Will into a shield against Parallax's next attack, but the converted Decepticon merely hung back, grinning smugly.

"What are you waiting for?" Optimus asked suspiciously. Galvatron pointed down at the moon's surface, and a second later, the Nemesis disappeared into hyperspace.

"I don't need to kill you, Optimus Prime," the other 'bot taunted, Megatron's voice overtaking Parallax's for a moment, "I have already won. It will serve me better to let you limp home and tell your masters what has occurred here, so you can all Fear what is to come next."

With that, the yellow power flashed around him, and Galvatron vanished as well.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Abin Sur queried wearily.

"We had better get back to Oa," Optimus specifically did not answer.


	12. Fear

**Fear**

After leaving Abin with the medics to have his leg treated as well as for a general examination, Optimus proceeded directly to the central amphitheater. Salaak allowed him entry without a word, and the Cybertronian entered to find all one hundred thirteen of the Guardians staring at him in expectation.

"Abin Sur discovered the Nemesis. After I arrived to confirm it, we were ambushed by Lantern B'Shi's killer. Though it was using Megatron's body, it claimed it was the Avatar of Fear, and used the names Parallax and Galvatron. Whether it is what it claimed, it wielded a yellow light similar to the Light of Will, and easily overpowered the two of us. I believe if Galvatron had meant to kill us, it could have easily done so. But its goal was the Nemesis, and it was assisted by a number of organics from a species I have not seen before. After they secured the ship, Galvatron told us to return here to spread Fear within the Lantern Corps."

The Guardians had already read the advanced report Prime had submitted en route, but they still hung on his every word. After he finished, the small immortals began glancing at each other in silent conversation. Then the Guardian who had hounded him since B'Shi's murder spoke, many of his brethren glaring at him.

"Not that we doubt you," he simpered falsely, "But neither your ring nor 2184's recorded anything to verify any of your claims, beyond finding the Decepticon ship. It is more likely you two were ambushed by your old enemy, claiming to be Parallax to set you off balance. And that is assuming..."

"Except that we had never heard the name Parallax before today, so why would it worry us?" Prime interrupted, "But thank you for at least confirming that an avatar for the Light of Fear does exist. I suppose that means Parallax's claim is also true."

"What claim?" the antogonistic immortal barked.

"That the Guardians attempted more than once to capture it, but did not succeed,."

The angry Guardian clamped his mouth shut, and Ganthet hid a small smile of satisfaction. Without another word, Optimus connected to the computer hub in the center of the chamber, and displayed what he had seen. As the hologram of Galvatron's escape concluded, Loc floated down to the system before his brother could launch into another tirade.

"I can verify that this recording is real and has not been tampered with," the Guardian scientist announced after he finished examining the file.

"I am not sure what is most troubling here," one of the Guardians said, "That Parallax has acquired such a powerful host, that it is working with the Weaponers of Qward, or that they have acquired an arc of Cybertronian technology."

"Weaponers of Qward?" the Autobot repeated.

"Our oldest enemy," Ganthet explained, "they seek to use technology to control the universe. We were able to defeat them, but the retreated into a pocket dimension we could not breach. We have been on guard against their return, but it appears they have another route to exit their stronghold."

"Though your people never excelled at space travel, your weapons, armor, and processors remain more advanced than almost anything else in the universe," Loc told Optimus, "The Qwardians will become much more dangerous if they are allowed to study the Nemesis and the Protoforms it contains."

"I do not believe the Qwardians are the danger here," another Guardian offered, "We have already seen the Cybertronians are effective wielders of the Emotional Spectrum. What if this Galvatron can awaken the Protoforms, and instill them with the Light of Fear? With the possible exceptions of Optimus Prime and Mogo, no Lantern could hope to fight one of them and survive."

"That would depend on how much of its power Parallax is willing to parcel out," one of the comparatively taller Guardians countered.

"Even if it is only one half of one percent of the Yellow power, it would be an order of magnitude greater than the power any Green Lantern has."

"That is assuming that Galvatron can imprint the Protoforms," the first Green Lantern interjected. The Guardians all turned their attention to him.

"Galvatron does not have Megatron's spark," Prime explained, "As you saw, Parallax has taken residence in Megatron's spark chamber and is using it to control his body. Without a Spark, it should not be possible to activate the Makers."

"As we discussed after 674's murder, you cannot be certain of that, Optimus Prime," the angry Guardian stated firmly.

"There could be more of Megatron left than Parallax let you believe, perhaps enough to imprint these female Cybertronians," another Guardian continued the train of thought.

"Or the Qwardians may have found a way to bypass that requirement," the aggressive immortal expounded in an annoyed tone, "Or Parallax may possess them directly. The point being, seventy Cybertronians serving the Light of Fear is too great a threat to ignore. We must mobilize the Lantern Corps. We must find the Nemesis before the Qwardians can take it outside of normal space-time."

"That's not necessary," Abin Sur informed them as he limped into the room. The Guardians who turned towards the newcomer noticed an annoyed looking Salaak standing in the door. Ganthet nodded to the Seneschal, who returned the gesture and then closed and sealed the room again.

"While Optimus was distracting Galavtron with his photon cannon, I was able get a shot off," the Ungaran continued, "My ring didn't have enough power left to damage the Nemesis or stop Galvatron's accomplices, but I was able to plant a tracker on the ship. Fortunately, we got back here in time for me to recharge my ring, so the bug is still active. They haven't taken it outside of the universe, if they even can. So I can lead us right to them."

"Well done, 2814."

"But that does not help us if we cannot find a way to deal with Parallax."

"We do have the advantage of numbers."

Optimus nodded towards the Guardian who made the last statement.

"That might help," the Transformer agreed, "Galvatron appeared either unwilling or unable to fight both of us at the same time. It created a construct to battle Abin so it could focus on me. And as Abin said, Galvatron did not notice when he planted the bug on the Nemesis. Megatron never did like fighting more than two or three opponents at once. I thought it was personal preference, but it may have been a flaw in his design instead. And if Galvatron is the same, whether because of the parts of Megatron's memories it had, or because that is an issue in their physical construction, that could be our means to defeat him."

"That may just be wishful thinking," Loc said softly, "After all, you have no such limitation, Optimus."

"Even if it is not a specific weakness of Megatron or Galvatron, having a large force can only help us," Ganthet countered.

"Then we must mobilize the Corps," one of the Guardians declared, "Crush the Qwardians and overwhelm Parallax's host."

"Agreed," just over two-thirds of the assembled Guardians stated, a few others nodded cautiously. Ganthet did not vocalize his agreement, but instead caught the attention of the two Green Lanterns, and inclined his head to indicate they should step outside with him.

* * *

><p>Two hundred hyperspace windows opened over the planet Lusitania, each releasing six members of the Lantern Corps. They had been assigned to the smaller assault squadrons, with one of the GLs providing transport for the other five, so they could conserve their rings' energy. Almost instantly bolts of yellow light began to emerge from the planet and both of its moons. The Lanterns with more defensive talents crafted shields for their teams, while the remaining Will wielders returned fire.<p>

Behind the attack force, one final team began to move. Their actions were far less flashy; they had emerged from hyperspace hours earlier and almost two hundred million kilometers away. Their transport was adapted for stealth, and proceeded at one tenth light speed towards the Quardian base. After the attack started, their speed increased slightly, as they closed in on the larger moon, deftly dodging lasers that were not aimed at them.

Optimus Prime touched down, and his three passengers disembarked. He shifted into his humanoid form, and as he did, his nanocells altered the sleathly yet brittle black laminate back into his standard red and blue armoring. Which in turn his ring immediately replaced with the green hues of the Lantern Corps' Uniform.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Sinestro asked Abin Sur, when he noticed the other Lantern rubbing his injured leg. As much as he disliked the thought, Sinestro's tone made Optimus wonder his he was more concerned about Abin personally, or about how the injury would impact the mission.

"I'm fine," 2814 answered, "The doctors patched me up and pronounced me fit for duty. It just itches."

"We need to move," Katma Tui told her three allies sternly, "just because they are distracted by the attack doesn't mean they haven't already detected us and aren't on their way."

"This way," Abin gave a sharp nod while looking at his ring.

* * *

><p><em>"My brothers are focused on Parallax and the Qwardians," Ganthet had told the two Lanterns after they left the meeting, "And they are not wrong, the Nemesis would not pose a threat were it not in their hands. But there is a reason they want the Decepticon ship, and as importantly, there is a reason we should want it."<em>

_"You want to try to fix the Protoforms," Abin Sur determined, "Undo whatever Megatron did to them."_

_"Restoring the Cybertronian race is a goal worthy of the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps," the immortal nodded._

_"You want to recover the ship?" Optimus asked carefully._

_"I am assigning you a team," Ganthet said, "Your task will be to sneak in and find the Nemesis while the main assault is occurring. You are to prevent Parallax and the Qwardians from escaping with the ship again. I prefer that you do so by retaking the ship. But if that is not possible, I trust you will do what is necessary."_

* * *

><p>The Nemesis loomed before them.<p>

"We should head for the bridge," Katma decided, "Where is it?"

"Third deck, port side," Abin Sur answered first, "that hole."

He indicated the gap Optimus's rifle had blasted though the hull, and that Megatron's body had widened in its violent exit.

"We might as well use that as our entry point," Sinestro noted cautiously. Katma nodded sharply and all four Lanterns floated up with the minimum Will possible.

"You all have noticed it as well," Optimus prompted, squeezing through the gap after his smaller comrades. The two Korguarians had taken positions covering the doors to the command deck, while Abin had begun passively scanning the controls.

"That the Nemesis appears unguarded?" Sinestro answered with a question, "Of course."

"Either then enemy did not expect us to be able to reach the ship," Katma continued, "Or this is..."

She was cut off as walls of yellow light sprang up over all three exits.

"...a trap," she finished darkly, as Galvatron stepped through the Fear covering the door Optimus Prime had destroyed to reach Megatron so very long ago.


	13. Spark

**Spark**

"Welcome Optimus Prime," Galvatron said smugly, "I am so gla..."

"Murderer," Katma all but shouted. She pointed her ring at the Decepticon's chest and fired a serrated arrow of Will. Galvatron swept the projectile aside with a casual wave of his hand.

"So aggressive," Parallax's host sounded disapproving, but a small smirk touched the corners of his mouth, "Do all Green Lanterns attack first?"

"You attacked first, when you killed B'Shi," the female Korguarian snarled. She clenched her fist tighter, and five more bolts appeared. This time, rather then deflect them, Galvatron let them shatter against his left forearm. Instead of dissipating, the breaking arrows turned into globs of viscous acid. It adhered to the robot and began to eat at his armor. After observing it for a moment, he neutralized the corrosive with a burst of Fear.

"Creative," Galvatron acknowledged, "But I guess this means I'll have to deal with you before I can speak with Optimus. It sounds like you were friends with the monkey. If so, I can send you to meet her."

"Stand down, Katma Tui," Sinestro stepped between her and Galvatron, "We should see what he has to say, before we start dismantling him."

"So the males of Korguar are more civilized, I will have to remember that," Galvatron inclined his head to the organic Lantern. Sinestro gave him a smile that seemed to say he was trying to determine the best way to separate Megatron's head from his body.

"You found this place faster than we expected," Parallax stated, "Not that it mattered, it took only a few hours to verify what I had told the Qwardians, but they had refused to believe."

"What was that?" Abin Sur said slowly, letting Galvatron know that the Lanterns were aware he was baiting them.

"That the Protoforms would not activate without a viable Spark," the Decepticon answered, "That there was not enough of Megatron left in here, and that without a Spark the best they could hope to do is scrap the incomplete Transformers for parts. Fortunately, for us and for the Makers below us, there is still one living Cybertronian Spark in the universe."

"And you expect me to help you?" Optimus demanded incredulously, "To turn the last of my kind into servants of Fear?"

"You don't have to help me, Optimus," Galvatron said darkly, "I can disable enough of your systems to make you unable to fight back, without killing you. Then I can use you to awaken my new slaves."

"Now you can kill him, Katma," Sinestro said calmly, gesturing subtly with his ring hand. An oversized green circular saw appeared inches from Galvatron's neck. The female Lantern acted almost as quickly, unleashing the construct she had been preparing since the moment Sinestro had stopped her. A dozen missiles, each with a different warhead, streaked towards the Decepticon. Abin Sur held back, ready to stop any yellow creations the avatar of Fear might call on counter.

A golden pulse shattered the saw, and then solidified into a reptilian maw, almost as large as its creator. The sharp amber teeth closed over the rockets, containing the flames, frost, acid, and other more exotic payloads Katma had devised. The disembodied mouth continued forward, lunging at the two Korguarians. Before it could reach them, a narrow emerald spear skewered it, pinning it to the deck. And then it broke apart as Parallax pulled back its energy. Sinestro nodded to Abin, while Katma generated a mono-filament fiber net and threw it at Galvatron.

Optimus focused his Will into a half-dozen copies of his preferred axe and sent them swinging at Galvatron, each from a different direction and angle. The Decepticon caught Katma's mesh without injury, and spun it back out to capture three of Prime's dancing weapons. He then constructed a matching number of serrated swords, three blocking the Autobot's remaining axes and the other three flying towards the organic Lanterns. Katma dismissed the web, freeing the other axes to attack Galvatron again. Abin Sur created a trio of logs, which interposed themselves between the Lantern's and the Fear blades. Though each sword cut deeply into the imitation wood, they were not able to slice all the way through and became trapped.

Sinestro, inspired by Katma, fired a blinding beam of emerald energy at Galvatron. The ray was no wider than helium atom, but held the force of a meteor impact. Parallax had his three unencumbered swords working to keep Prime's six axes at bay, tried to free his other weapons from Abin's trap, and stamped at the green rats Katma had clawing at his legs. Thus the Avatar of Fear did not notice the attack until it blasted through the passive yellow nimbus surrounding his stolen body. The bolt passed through the right side of Megatron's chest, and cracked the amber barrier blocking the starboard door. Galvatron glanced down at the new hole in his torso and snorted in amusement. He tore one of the swords out of Abin's construct, and send it spinning towards Sinestro's head. Abin continued his defensive play, dismissing the splintered log and constructing a chain that caught the claymore's hilt and crosspiece inches before it cut the Korguarian.

"Impressive," Galvatron told Sinestro, "And a fifth of a meter to the left or down and you might have seriously impaired this body."

Optimus Prime's optics watched Megatron's nanocells start to seal the ruptured conduits, only for more numerous gold copies of the microscopic machines to swarm in and start repairing the damage. To the organic Lanterns all they saw was a patch of Fear appear over the wound, and then melt away leaving no signs of Sinestro's attack behind.

"Unfortunately, non-critical damage like that is easy to repair," Galvatron said with false regret, "And that won't work again."

The axes suddenly unfolded, each transforming into an emerald Autobot only slighter smaller than Prime's organic comrades. Each dropped to the deck, and fired a wrist mounted laser at Galvatron. Two were almost instantly cleaved by the swords they had been fighting. The other four were able to dodge Parallax's construct and continued to harass the Fear Avatar.

'It's working,' Abin's voice was conveyed silently to the other Lanterns through their rings.

'Don't get cocky,' Katma countered sharply, 'We aren't exactly overpowering him.'

'Galvatron must limit the scope of his attacks,' Optimus agreed with the female Lantern in a more reasonable tone, 'If he kills me or the Protoforms, then all his plotting will have been for nothing.'

'That assumes they have not moved the Protoforms,' Sinestro added thoughtfully.

Galvatron created a giant scythe. It was half again his height, and were it made of real metal, would have weighed almost as much as its creator. Both edges of the blade were sharpened, and there was a series of wicked barbs down the back side of the haft. He swung the blade, faster than he should have been able to, and all of their Will constructs shattered. Abin was barely able to grab Katma and pull her back before the return stroke bisected her.

"Thanks," she whispered quickly, with a hint of fear.

"Katma, Abin, together with me," Sinestro announced, and then silently added, 'Optimus, he told us his weak spots. But only you have the accuracy to hit them.'

The three organic Lanterns closed ranks. Sinestro created an armored knight as large as either Cybertronian, with a winged helmet covering an expressionless face. Katma Tui formed her Will into a spear with a lightning bolt head, allowing Sinestro's construct to direct its motion while she focused on making it as strong and sharp as she could. On the warrior's left arm, Abin Sur generated an oval shield. Like Katma, he left the use of the guard up to his other ally, while he tried to make sure the shield would stand up to the Fear constructs.

Optimus stepped back and watched three part green warrior spar with Galvatron. He studied both the fighting styles, watching for a pattern he could exploit. The Autobot also observed how the Will and Fear clashed, attempting to determine what weapon would work best against the combined defenses of Megatron and Parallax. As his plan started to clarify, he glanced quickly around the bridge, looking for the best place to fade quietly out of the battle, until he was ready to take his shot. Then as his vision drifted over the intelligence officer's station, Prime noticed something that changed his plans entirely.

Galvatron angled his scythe upward, trying to get under the green knight's shield. The construct caught the weapon with the guard, and forced it back towards the Decepticon's chest. Galvatron absorbed the blade and sent a blast of golden fire towards the three Lanterns. The knight intercepted the inferno, protecting its creators. That gave Parallax a moment to conjure a flock of demonic ravens. The four-eyed birds swarmed the Will construct, pecking at its armor. Sinestro cut through the avians with broad swipes of the spear, while Katma added a number of strategic spikes to the knight's armor. Abin remained defensive, adding another layer of emerald energy to the warrior's armor. The knight broke through the ravens and charged Galvatron again.

Optimus carefully cut through the console, uncovering the treasure wedged tightly between the workstation and the chair. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the grip, and pulled his rifle free. The sympathetic circuits in his hand interfaced with the VERA, and a handful of his nanocells zipped into the weapon to repair the entropy damage that had accumulated over the millenia. Once the gun was pronounced sound, it began to draw on his Energon reserves to recharge itself. Prime sent a sliver of Will into the generator, maintaining his personal energy levels. Then he turned and pointed the VERA at Galvatron, his optics linking to the gun's targeting system, giving him a lock on the indicated spot on the Decepticon's torso.

Galvatron's eyes widened as Prime swung around bearing the rifle. The fragments of Megatron's memories swirled fiercely inside him at the sight of the weapon that had ended his life. His control slipped, and the emerald knight's spear shattered his new sword and nearly scratched his hull. Parallax recognized that Optimus was aiming for the spot he, in his bravado, had told them could shut him down, at least temporarily. A slam of the green shield knocked him against the captain's station, and he barely avoided another stab. He sent out a large of yellow fist, but it broke against the Will construct's defenses without even slowing it.

Galvatron realized he was panicking. As the Avatar of Fear, Parallax was accustomed to inspiring and controlling terror. But feeling it himself was disruptive. He had never expected that Megatron's remnants might influence him to this degree, and so had not even tried to master his host's nightmares. He tried to keep the knight between himself and Optimus, even as he struggled to create a construct to ward off the green spear. But his anxiety only deepened as he realized the Will warrior and Prime were both attempting to get the Autobot a clear shot at him.

Galvatron threw his plans to the wind, abandoning his attempt to minimize the damage to Optimus or the Nemesis. He took the fear he was feeling, and rather than try to make a construct, he released it in a wave of destructive force. The console behind him and the green knight shattered, and the walls trapping the Lanterns evaporated. Abin was just able to transfer his power to protecting his two organic comrades. And Prime rode out the wave, shaken but unharmed, its impact on him substantially lessened as he was the indirect source of most of the Fear.

Galvatron created an octet of golden Rannian wolves, and then staggered through the unblocked doors. The constructs were more complete than normal, with functioning organs and brains. So even without Parallax's control, they acted as they normally would, and began stalking Sinestro, Abin, and Katma, while ignoring Optimus.

"Go after him," Katma told Optimus sternly, "We'll follow once were deal with these."

Prime nodded, and ran off the bridge.


	14. Temptation

**Temptation**

Optimus set his VERA to fire a blue frequency laser, added an additional layer to his Will powered protective field, and stepped into the causeway off the bridge. The first Green Lantern suspected that Galvatron's apparent panic and retreat were a trap, but he did not want to let the Fear wielder escape and regroup if his actions were genuine.

Prime noticed Soundwave's body was no longer where it had fallen all those eons ago, and a small number of parallel threads were diverted to wondering if something had happened to Megatron's lieutenant while the Nemesis drifted through space, or if the Qwardians had recovered it. There was no dust in the passage to provide a clue one way or the other.

Optimus had his ring scan for Galvatron, and picked up his pace slightly when he realized how far and fast the Decepticon was moving.

* * *

><p>Part of him had not wanted to believe it. That Megatron had been lying, or even glitched. But as he stepped cautiously into the hold of the Nemesis, his optics naturally tallied the seventy Protoform pods lined up on either side of the storage space. And inside each one, lay the slender body of an incomplete Cybertronian Maker.<p>

"Impressive, isn't it?" Galvatron asked, stepping out from behind one of the modules. But he still remained mostly concealed by the pod.

"It is my understanding that only one in twenty-five hundred Cybertronians were female. Given your race's longevity, and the fact that most of you came from Protoforms like this, your need to reproduce was practically null. I almost wonder why you robots even have separate genders. Was it just her conceit, or did she foresee this outcome?"

Optimus did not answer, because he was not entirely sure what Parallax was saying, he did not want to give his opponent the satisfaction of acknowledging his rant, but mostly because he was trying to subtly gain a clear shot at Galvatron.

"You really should consider helping me, Optimus Prime," the Decepticon said reasonably, "You don't know for certain that these Transformers will follow me. Megatron's modifications might have failed. Or they might not recognize me as Megatron. Or his modifications may have worked, but instead of bonding the Makers to him, they might be bonded to whoever initializes them. His memories are too fragmented for me to know for sure."

"You could be lying," the Green Lantern countered, as the Avatar of Fear took a step to the side, to maintain his cover.

"I probably am," Galvatron conceded, "But even if that is the case, there is another factor that you may not have taken into account."

"What's that?" Prime asked, just to get a word in, before his foe launched into his explanation.

"If there is not enough Spark left in this body to activate the Protoforms, it will not been able to reproduce with them, either. Which means, not only do I need you to awaken them, I need you to mate with them. You would be the father of the new Cybertronian race, and your influence on the offspring might be enough to free them from my control."

Optimus paused, processing that. He had never thought beyond the Protoforms themselves, and the threat they would pose if Galvatron controlled them. But just as Megatron had planned to do, he could repopulate his devastated race. Even if they served Parallax initially, they would have the chance to live, grow, and some day be free.

'That chance, that hope, can I just ignore it?' Prime thought, 'Don't I owe it to my comrades to rebuild, despite the cost?'

But then he remembered his fellow Autobots, who had fought so valiantly to keep the Decepticons from spreading Fear and destruction. The recordings from the beginning of the war, and Autobots dying to protect organics from Megatron's wrath and enslavement.

"No," he said aloud, drawing Galvatron's gaze, "Helping you would go against everything we stood for, everything we sacrificed for. No matter how tempting your offer is Galvatron, I will always decline."

"Then I guess we are back to square one, disabling you and forcing you to activate the Protoforms," the other robot said darkly, Parallax's voice layering more heavily over Megatron's.

Prime sent a signal into his gun, reconfiguring it for a photo-electric pulse he knew would temporarily overwhelm Megatron's optics. He fired the bolt and shut down his eyes for the moment of the explosion. At the same time, he created an emerald hand to push Galvatron into the open. As his vision returned, he switch his VERA back to the blue laser and pulled the trigger. A golden bubble appeared around the Decepticon at the trigger's click. The azure beam shattered the barrier but was spent in the process.

A pair of yellow goggles appeared on Galvatron's face, and he raised his arm, sending a bolt of Fear lightning into Prime's chest. The Autobot directed all his Will into the passive shield his ring created, and while he survived, he was thrown back into the bulkhead. As he flew back, he squeezed off another shot. The blue ray hit Parallax's host on the right hip, cutting through his barrier and lightly scorching the armor underneath.

"That is an impressive weapon," Galvatron admitted, a hint of Megatron's worry leaking into his words, "After I incapacitate you, I will have to have the Qwardians reverse engineer one for me."

Optimus did not waste his metaphorical breath answering, he fired again, and also called up a green spear to stab at the Fear avatar. This time Galvatron was ready, and the laser was stopped completely by his faint yellow aura. He caught the spear in his left hand, and shattered the construct. In response, Galvatron created an amber clone of Soundwave behind Optimus. The Decepticon lieutenant grappled with the Green Lantern, holding him still while Galvatron fired his plasma cannon at the Autobot's right leg. Prime realized he was aiming at the same spot Megatron had dismembered him so long ago. He generated a spout of green water to quench the nuclear flame, and then built out an extra layer of Will actuators and armor to try to break free from the Fear construct's grip. But he could not escape Parallax's creation.

"You can't expect to defeat me on your own, Optimus," Galvatron chided him smugly, "You were barely a match for Megatron, and even were Fear not the weakness of Will, your ring only holds a fraction of my power."

"If I were one to give up, I would not be fit to be a Green Lantern," Optimus responded, tearing his arm free to shoot at Galvatron again. The other bot deflected the bolt.

"And it is not just about how much power you or I have," the Green Lantern continued, "it is about how efficiently and creatively we use it."

"Pretty words, Autobot," Parallax's voice took over completely, and the mask of civility dropped, "But all the 'creativity' and 'efficiency' in the galaxy does not change the fact that I am a god, and you are just a toy."

Prime's joints began to groan in metallic protest as the yellow construct increased the pressure.

"Tear off both legs and his left arm," Galvatron instruct verbally, even though he could give orders to the copied Decepticon without speaking.

Optimus heard a familiar voice just outside the hold, but Galvatron seemed not to notice. Prime ceased trying to escape, and focused his green energy on resisting the false Soundwave.

_**In brightest day, in blackest night,**_

_**No chaos shall escape my sight.**_

_**Let those who worship discord's might,**_

_**Respect my due, Green Lantern's right!**_

After completing his oath, Sinestro fired a beam of pure Will through the bulkhead, between two of the Protoforms and directly into Galvatron's unsuspecting head. The Avatar of Fear was knocked to the deck, and his concentration slipped. Katma followed Sinestro's attack, forming a spiked ball taller than she was, and pummeling the construct holding Optimus. Abin hit Galvatron with a green glue, while Optimus crafted a set of short blades from his back, finishing what Katma had started.

The four Lanterns spread out, as Galvatron tore free from Abin's adhesive. Sinestro formed his Will into strikes of pure energy; fire, lightning, focused light, and ferro-magnetism to start. Abin Sur continued to try to hinder the Decepticon. He constructed thick iron shackles, and when Parallax shattered them, Sur wrapped their opponent head to foot in strips of linen. Katma Tui continued her previous attacks, emulating organic predators. She created a pack of Korguar tigers, but twice their normal size. The cats tried to pull the robot down, slashing at him with their emerald claws. Optimus Prime engaged his enemy with various green melee weapons. Instead of just his axe, he summoned swords, clubs, spears and gauntlets.

Galvatron attempted to deal with the onslaught by constructing duplicates of Soundwave and Starscream again, but Katma and Optimus destroyed the Fear copies before they could attack. He then tried to fire his cannon at Sinestro, but Abin's new set of chains dragged his arm back down, and Galvatron had to stop to avoid shooting his own leg. He managed to destroy the Will felines with a pulse of Fear, but Optimus and Sinestro pressed harder, and Katma created three large eagles to replace her cats. Whatever Galvatron tried, his attacks were deflected or blocked by at least one of the four Green Lanterns, while they continued to chip at his golden aura. Then Prime fired his rifle, hitting one of the weak spots Galvatron had noted, but barely failing to pierce Parallax's power.

"ENOUGH!" Galvatron roared, sending out a yellow wave that destroyed all of the Lanterns' constructs and threw them back. The attack also crushed the three Protoforms closest to him. In that instant, Parallax's host knew why he was losing.

"If protecting these toys means I cannot kill you, then they will just have to die, too," he announced, fashioning a giant sword. He swung it at Sinestro, incidentally cleaving through two of the Protoforms. The targeted Lantern put all his ring's power into two layers of defense, one soft and thick to slow the blade and the other solid to stop it. Neither barrier had any effect, and the Fear sword cut through his uniform and skin. Optimus fired a bolt of pure Will from his ring, delaying Galvatron's weapon enough for Sinestro to escape with his life. But the attack did not mar or crack the yellow construct.

Katma multiplied her flock, trying to distract Parallax long enough for Sinestro to recover. But their opponent gestured broadly, incinerating all of the avians and five more Protoforms in a solar flare that the female Lantern barely avoided.

"Buy me a second," Prime shouted to his comrades, particularly Abin, who had tried to shield not only himself but two of the immature Cybertronians from Galvatron's barrage of golden missiles.

"Establish Energon interlink. Override safety protocols. 100% charge."

Galvatron turned to face him, a hint of terror returning to his visual processors. He fired a beam of Fear at Optimus, but Katma and Abin combined their Wills to redirect the energy over the Autobot's left shoulder. Optimus, in the mean time, transformed his will into a focusing lens, floating in the air between his VERA and Galvatron.

The Decepticon started to dodge, but Sinestro, clutching the cut on his chest rather than spend his ring's energy to close the wound, wrapped Galvatron's legs in heavy vines, growing out of the deck.

Optimus sent the last of his ring's charge into the Energon converter, as he pulled the trigger. The blue beam was a foot wide as it exited the barrel. As it passed through the lens, it shifted to a teal frequency, and condensed down to a quarter of an inch in diameter. It hit Galvatron's chest, shattering both his Fear aura and his armor, before destroying his primary Energon junction. The Cybertronian energy began to flow out of the injury uncontrolled, overloading the nearby circuits. Megatron's real nanocells flooded in to repair the junction, by were also fried by the unfiltered power. Parallax tried to construct more Fear nanites to take the place of the metallic ones, but his body's pain and loss of energy distracted the avatar to the point where his constructs were also destroyed. Galvatron started to slump, and then froze, as his body entered stasis lock.

While Abin helped Sinestro, Katma landed next to Optimus and sent a charge from her ring into his Energon converter to help keep the robotic Lantern standing. Prime mumbled a quick thanks, and then recharged his ring, using the renewed Will to replenish his Energon.

"Let's take the remaining Protoforms and escape, before he recovers," the oldest Corps member said softly. His comrades nodded quickly, though Sinestro could not do so without a small wince.

"No," Parallax's voice said alone, as a horrific, golden, vaguely insectine form partially emerged from Megatron's spark chamber.

"I will not allow my brother to have these!" the avatar hissed, a sphere of yellow light appearing between its claws. It expanded rapidly, disintegrating the Protoforms and engulfing the Lanterns before they could escape. It continued to grow erratically, destroying the Nemesis and a tenth of the planet's mass before Parallax's energy was spent.


	15. Will

**Will**

The globe of yellow energy faded, revealing the vehicle mode of Optimus Prime, wrapped in four layers of cracked and faltering green shields. And nothing else. The Nemesis was gone, Galvatron was gone, and Prime was floating above a crater that could have hidden a small moon.

"That was quite the temper tantrum," Abin noted looking out the window. He then opened one of the small compartments in Prime's main troop space. In the past it would have held supplies for effecting emergency repairs on damaged Autobots. Now it held sterilized bandages and other first aid implements for the organic Lanterns. Sur retrieved one of the bandages and an anti-bacterial salve, and began to treat Sinestro's cut.

"Do you really believe that?" the male Korguaran asked, inclining his head towards the other side of the troop carrier. Katma followed where he indicated, and saw dozens of Green Lanterns closing on their position.

"Sinestro is right," the voice of Optimus echoed around them, reminding all three of talking with Mogo, "Galvatron must have detected the reinforcements. It was having enough trouble dealing with the four of us, and did not want to risk fighting more Lanterns. So rather than lose the ship and the Protoforms, it destroyed them and used the attack to cover its escape."

"The remaining defensive emplacements are also silent," the female GL noted, "Parallax provided a distraction while the Qwardians fled."

"Now what?" Abin asked.

"We return to Oa," Optimus ordered, "We have completed our mission to keep the Protoforms from falling into Parallax's clutches. Sinestro needs more than just first aid, and the Guardians will decide when and how we will pursue the Qwardians."

The other three Lanterns could all recognize the hint of bitterness in their leader's voice and if they had any objections, chose to keep them quiet. Optimus relayed his orders to the rest of the attack force, and then opened a hyperspace window.

* * *

><p>"Shall we prepare a counterattack?" one of the Qwardian asked both his comrades and the Avatar of Fear. The others considered, but Galvatron answered without hesitation.<p>

"No. This vessel is damaged, and my brother's vassals have proven more troublesome than I initially expected. And with the Cybertronian slaves destroyed, there is no reason to waste additional time and resources on this battle. We return to Qward."

Galvatron gestured, and dark rip appeared in space. The smaller humanoids activated their gravity manipulators and flew towards the void. But the Decepticon cut them off, vanishing from regular space first. Arriving in the main lab, Galvatron sat on his throne-like maintenance bay.

"I will vacate this shell to recover my energy and plan," the voice of Parallax emerged from the robot's mouth, untempered by the body's original voice, "Repair it, and determine how you might upgrade it."

"Of course, master," the immortal organics bowed, carefully hiding their scowls.

The golden parasite slithered out of Galvatron's Spark chamber, and phased downwards towards the core of the planet.

"How much longer must we endure this?" one of the Qwardians asked, after he was sure the Avatar of Fear could no longer hear them.

"Until we destroy the Guardians, or the Containment is operational," another answered the rhetorical question. Then all of the Qwardians jumped as Galvatron shifted in his seat, the glare down at them.

"You should more carefully watch your words," the Cybertronian told them, his speech free of Fear's discordant tones, "Parallax has greater reach than you know, and is not one to forgive."

"How? How are you still active?"

"I am running on reserve power," Galvatron answered, and then understanding of the question filled his optical scanners.

"How am I active? How am I alive?"

The Qwardians studied the Decepticon and realized that in his chest hovered a globe of energy, identical to a Cybertronian Spark except that is was pale yellow instead of pale blue.

* * *

><p>Optimus finished replaying his memory of the battles aboard the Nemesis, and Abin and Katma took over. They briefly explained to the Guardians what had happened while they were separated from Prime, as well as their own impressions of fighting the Fear empowered Decepticon.<p>

"Well done, all of you," one of the immortals offered, "You kept the Cybertronian Protoforms from falling into Parallax's clutches. And this combat data will prove invaluable in future confrontations. But most importantly, we have concrete proof that the Qwardians have returned and that they are working with the Avatar of Fear. They will not be able to hide from us for long."

Optimus nodded, though he was dubious of the last statement. He saw the look on Katma's face, and knew that the female Lantern agreed with his unspoken opinion. He resolved to discuss the matter with her, and with Sinestro, when the injured Lantern was released from the medical unit.

"I know you would have preferred to rescue the Protoforms, Optimus Prime," the angry Guardian said with false sympathy, "But I'm sure you will agree this is preferable to the alternative."

The Autobot said nothing but was slightly mollified by how Ganthet and Loc glared at their brother.

* * *

><p>Optimus was surprised to find that he was both the last to arrive, and that there was one more individual than he had expected.<p>

One week after the battle with Galvatron, Abin asked Optimus to meet him at the Skyview Bluffs on Mogo. Prime suspected that his friend was worried about him, and wanted him to talk to the counselor planet. But instead of just Abin Sur and the reassuring presence of Mogo himself, there was a fourth, unfamiliar Green Lantern. The lack of the emblem of Will on his uniform marked the second humanoid as a trainee.

The recruit was big, for an organic, two and a half meters tall, and a meter and a half wide at the shoulders. He was built more heavily on top, with thickly muscled arms and chest, and a bit of a paunch in his midsection. His legs were much narrower, though were still larger than Abin's limbs. His eyes were narrow, and mostly black with red irises. His ears were on top of his head, and were small and triangle shaped. He had two squarish projection on either side of his jaw. His skin was pink, and he was completely hairless.

"Optimus Prime, I'd like you to meet Kilowog of Bolovax Vik," Abin said, "the new Green Lantern for Sector 674. Kilowog, this is Optimus Prime, the first Green Lantern."

"It's an honor," Kilowog's low voice sounded awed, but not nervous or intimidated. Optimus generated a construct version of his right arm on the humanoid's scale, and shook Kilowog's hand.

"It is good to meet you, too," the Autobot agreed. Then he turned his attention to the Lantern of sector 2814.

"What are you up to, Abin?" he asked sagely, "You did not have to bring Kilowog and I to Mogo just to introduce us."

"True enough," the slightest of the four Lanterns present nodded, "But there is a new project Ganthet has authorized you, Mogo, and I to undertake, and it just so happens Kilowog's skills could be an asset to us. Two birds with one stone, as the Humans say. Or three, if you count the fine ring manipulation training this will provide our new friend."

"What project?"

The Ungaran grinned and extended his ring. A beam shot out, and a gap appeared in the air. Prime recognized the sub-space pocket that most Lanterns used to stow their Batteries. But the rift continued to expand until it was almost as large as Optimus. Prime's optics dilated as the Light of Will extracted the last thing Abin Sur had stored. A single Cybertronian Protoform.


	16. Hope

**Hope**

"I grabbed her when Galvatron started destroying them," Abin explained, apologetically, "I wanted to try to rescue more, but things got too crazy..."

"Then this new project?" Optimus prompted cautiously.

"The four us will figure out what Megatron did to her, and reverse it. When we are satisfied it is safe, we will bring her online."

"And you think we can do this?" Prime asked, his emotions warring in his voice. Abin realized what he was asking, and consciously decided not to take offense.

"You might not be a scientist or a medic, but you still know more about Cybertronians than anyone else alive. And you are our template for a normally functioning Autobot."

"Mogo might know the least about cyber-physiology, but he knows more about brainwashing and mental trauma than any other member of the Corps. He also has been keeping the schematic scans the Guardians made of you, during the Manhunter project, which we might need for comparison, since you have integrated other technologies into you, distancing you from her. And, of course, Mogo is where we will work and he will keep her safe when we are attending to our regular duties."

"Kilowog here," Sur gestured to the younger man, "admitted to me he doesn't know anything about Cybertronians, but that also makes him a fresh set of eyes. And he is known on his homeworld as a genius with anything mechanic or electronic. So we have someone with a lot to contribute and no messy preconceptions."

"And what about you, my friend?" Optimus asked when Abin paused, "What does a history professor bring to this endeavor?"

"I should probably be insulted, but I understand that this is tough for you," Abin started, "And that I have been reluctant to talk about my past."

"Yes, I was a twelfth level professor of history before I was chosen by Mogo. But my specialty was cyber-sentience and machine life. Even though my primary focus was history, I also hold a tenth level degree in heuristic and neural net programming. And my doctoral thesis was on Cybertron. Though since meeting you, I've learned that a number of my conclusions were incorrect."

"I'm sorry, Abin," Prime offered, "I should have known that. But it does explain a great deal."

"As I have said before, I left Ungara under emotionally trying circumstances. And I have never really offered much about my time as a teacher. So, shall we get started?"

"Where do we begin?" Kilowog asked, already examining the incomplete Cybertronian Maker.

"The obvious answer is to inspect the Protoform for any obvious signs of physical intrusion," Mogo's suggestion echoed around them, setting the three humanoids nodding.

* * *

><p>Their work was slow. Mainly because they rarely had more than a day or two at once to examine and repair the Protoform. Each Green Lantern still had his own responsibilities to attend to, and in that respect there was no particular hurry. Also, even when they could commit time to the task, their actions were careful and deliberate. They had only one chance, and if they damaged the female Cybertronian, it would all have been for nothing.<p>

Kilowog gave them their first victory not long after he earned the insignia on his uniform. The youngest Lantern decoded and then reversed a change to the assembly routine that would have caused the shell to build out the Maker as a Decepticon, regardless of who activated her.

Abin and Optimus detected the alteration to her primary processing core, and attempted to repair it. But with only Prime for comparison, they were less then certain they had removed all of the hardwired loyalty in her circuits.

Mogo detected a corruption to her Spark, but with no understanding of the visible soul, all they could do was let the therapist planet guide their rings in a gentle attempt to cleanse the taint.

The last change they found was that her nanocells had been replaced. The altered microscopic robots had a base code that was quite different from the ones in Optimus. They could not tell the extent of the changes to the cybernetic antibodies, but did find a kill switch; the right signal would have caused the tiny machines to attack the Maker's body instead of repairing it. They flushed her system and gave her a fresh compliment of nanocells.

Thus seven years passed, and while they were a tiny fraction of Optimus Prime's life, each seemed to drag on like a century for the Autobot.

* * *

><p>"Activating interlocks," Kilowog reported as he began final reassembly of the Protoform shell, "Dynotherms connected, infracells up, macro-assemblers are go."<p>

"Are you all sure about this?" Optimus asked, looking at the chamber anxiously.

"As sure as we can be without at least four unaltered Maker Protoforms for comparison," Kilowog said, not for the first time. Over the years, he had grown more comfortable around the other Lanterns, and his more blunt and gruff personality asserted itself.

"It's your call, Optimus," Mogo said gently, "We could ask Loc and Ganthet for their assistance. Or we could seek other experts from amongst the Corps, or on other allied worlds."

"If you don't want to do this, don't," Abin said simply, "If you don't think it's going to work, better to keep her sleeping than to create a new enemy."

"You have always been a great source of hope, Optimus," the planet below noted, "But perhaps it is time to take a little hope for yourself."

"Thank you, my friends," the robot told them, "I cannot give in to Fear."

"If we're doin' this," Kilowog said as Prime stepped towards the Protoform, "I got a request."

He moved to the right side of the chamber, and lifted up his right arm. His hand was wrapped in a Will replica of Ironside's limb.

"I'm guessin' it won't recognize us, but I still think we should join you, at least as a symbolic measure."

Abin took the scanner panel beside Kilowog, and engulfed his arm with a construct of Bumblebee's hand. And on the left side of the Protoform, a hand of stone surrounded by a copy of Ratchet's arm hovered above one of the panels on that side.

"My friends, it would be my honor," Optimus told them. Then he placed his hand on main activation pad above the Maker's head.

"Assembly initialized," a feminine voice reported in Cybertronian, translated by their rings, "All participating sources place your hands on one of the scanners."

The other three Lanterns placed their hands on the pads, and pulse of white light analyzed them. The Protoform gave no protest at their constructs, though Prime was not sure if it had the capacity to do so.

Five sets of slender mechanical arms emerged from the side of the inner chamber. They began to take preassembled elements from the outer portion of the Protoform, and attach them to the Cybertronian. Actuators completed her musculature in a configuration designed for speed over power. In many cases the constructors subtly altered the components before integrating them into her frame. After the first phase was completed, the arms began to move faster; instead of tweaking existing parts, they extracted raw materials from the shell and assembled them from scratch.

Kilowog and Abin watched raptly as light, thin frame was built up to something large but still barely half of Optimus's size. Gaps appeared in the surface of the Protoform as the assembly neared completion, consuming the majority of the casing. Finally, the arms broke down the last of the shell, crafting it into her armored skin. Then the assemblers seemed to dissolve, revealing themselves to be nanocells before flowing into the newborn Cybertronian's body.

She hovered before them in vehicle mode. Which only served to play upon Prime's worries. Most Autobots were wheeled vehicles, even the Aerobots had tires for take off and landing. Nearly all hover equipped Cybertronians had been Decepticons. But that was not a universal constant, and he did not see the emblem of either faction anywhere on her.

She had a broad hood, coming to a wedge point in front. On either side there was a semi-circular bulge, like a vestigial wheel-well or just a affectation of feminine curves. Behind her hood she had a shallow cockpit, larger enough for two beings roughly the size of Abin Sur, with a wraparound windshield. At the back of the cockpit were two more of the bulges, these slightly larger. The majority of her body was a deep blue color, though she had silver edging and a set of pink pinstripes down either side of her body, and another pair across her hood.

"She looks like Corvette Stingray," Sur remarked with awe. The other two Lanterns shifted their gazes to him in confusion, so he added, "That's an automobile on Earth. Totally sweet rife. Except they have tires. Either way, she looks amazing."

"Thanks," a hard, high voice emerged from her. Then a familiar clanking sound emerged. Her hood split down the middle, and then each half divided again. The wider middle portions twisted and shifted into a pair of legs, and the narrower outer portions became her arms. The back part of her body tilted back, the compacting slightly at her waist. Her head emerged from her vehicle mode's trunk.

"This is not Cybertron," she noted looking around while accessing her racial database, "Where am I, and who are you?"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and Honor Guard number one of the Green Lantern Corps," he told her, "And you are on Mogo. These two are my friends and comrades, Abin Sur and Kilowog. Might I ask your name?"

"Arcee," she answered, and then she frowned as she observed them carefully. After a moment, she asked in a confused tone, "And where is Lord Megatron?"

"Why do you ask?" Mogo prompted in response, after the other three Lanterns froze.

"Who said that?" Arcee suddenly cast about, surprised.

"As Optimus Prime said, I am Mogo."

"You are the planet?" she looked at Prime as she asked. He nodded slowly, guessing what she was thinking. The oldest memory downloaded into them.

"I am."

"And you didn't answer his question," Kilowog said sternly, and Optimus could feel the energy building in his ring, "What do you want with 'Megatron'?"

"I'm... not sure," Arcee sounded even more bewildered as she considered it again, "I just somehow feel I should find him. Who is Lord Megatron?"

"Well, my dear," Abin's voice took on a tone of authority, as he answered her question.

* * *

><p>"But why would I be looking for a horrible person like that," Arcee asked in dismay, as Professor Sur finished his lecture.<p>

"Megatron altered your Protoform," Optimus said neutrally, "His changes would have made you unquestioningly loyal to him. He wanted to make you his slave."

"We spent a good chunk of the last decade trying to fix that," Kilowog added, "But it looks like we didn't get it quite right."

"If we have restored Arcee's free will, it was enough," Prime insisted, "no matter her choice."

"What choice?" she sounded slightly bitter, "He's dead anyway."

"Not entirely," Optimus admitted, "Megatron's body was reanimated by one of our enemies, and it appears that there are still fragments of Megatron in this new being, 'Galvatron'. Enough that Galvatron wanted to activate you, and expected you would still be as devoted to him as you you would have been to Megatron."

"And even if going to Megatron is not a choice," Mogo said, "you still can choose for yourself what you do with your life. Whether that is carrying on Megatron's legacy of conquest, assisting us in our support of justice, finding a quiet world somewhere where you can live your life in peace, or anything in between."

"What should I do?" she asked Optimus with a hint of desperation in her strong voice.

"I cannot decide that for you," he shook his head at her sadly, "Otherwise this effort will have been pointless. The decision is yours alone, but no-one is saying that you have to decide right away. Learn more about yourself and the universe. Think about your options, and what you want."

She nodded her understanding.

"Can I remain here, Mogo?" she asked.

"Of course," the planet answered, "I just happen to have a solar to Energon converter and a nanocell factory a not quite five hundred miles southeast of here. I can show you the way."

"And I need to be gettin' back to my sector," Kilowog said, "There's been some unsettlin' rumors I need to check out."

"Thank you, Kilowog, for everything you did for me," Arcee told him, reading his disappointment.

"Don't worry about it," the larger organic answered more kindly.

"I hope to see you all again soon," she said thoughtfully. Then she transformed. Mogo created a line of green energy leading towards his equator, and she shot away.

"I better get back to 2814, and you should probably tell Ganthet and Loc what happened," Abin Sur said to his friend in parting, "I'll see you later."

"Wait, Abin, there is something else I want to talk to you about," Prime called out to the younger Lantern before he could escape.


	17. Events

**Events**

"Of course, Optimus," Abin said amiably, "What is it?"

"We don't have to talk here," Prime continued on the same course his comrade had been following. Sur's smile slipped slightly, but he followed. As they exited Mogo's atmosphere, a small ship came into view. The Transformer locked onto the craft, and flew up to it.

"You knew?" Abin sounded guilty.

"Even if you thought you could keep it from me, did you honestly expect Mogo would not notice?"

"I guess not."

"Abin, why have you been using a ship for the last two years?" Optimus prompted gently, "Is there a problem with your ring? Or with you?"

"That's not fair," 2814 countered defensively, "It's not like all Lanterns are created equal. Some are faster, some are stronger, some have had specialized training before becoming Lanterns. And others are just not fair. Kilowog is as quick on his feet as I am, is probably smarter than me, and could bench press five of me without breaking a sweat. And _you_ are twenty-seven foot tall, multimillion year old, shape-shifting robot. And you carry an energy rifle that most warships would envy. Is it really so far-fetched that the rest of us try to bridge that gap with technology? Carry a sidearm or vibro-dagger? Or in this case, use a spacecraft so I don't have to waste my ring's energy on environmental protection or sub-light propulsion."

"That's entirely reasonable," the Cybertronian agreed, "And yet you are still lying to me."

Sur grimaced, and said, "You know me too well."

"Do you promise to keep this a secret?" the smaller Lantern continued thoughtfully.

"Of course," Optimus agreed immediately.

"Like you said, it started a couple of years ago. I had just dropped the sniper, Bedovian in a Science Cell..."

* * *

><p><em>As he worked his way back out of the massive prison on Oa's large moon, Abin Sur suddenly found himself lost. Which should not have been possible. 2814 was no rookie, unfamiliar with the layout of the penitentiary; and even if he had been, his ring would have guided him. After taking a moment to get his bearings, he realized he was not lost; instead there was a corridor on his right that had never been there before. Abin reached out, to see if it was some sort of illusion, but he encountered no resistance. Consulting his ring, it confirmed that his hand was plunged into the seamless, six inch thick titanium wall and the two point three miles of solid granite on the other side. <em>

_The Green Lantern regarded the unexpected hallway carefully. He had his ring scan for magic, spatial or temporal anomalies, or anything else that could explain the path that his ring could not detect and was not on the map. But it had no answers for him._

_Lacking neither courage nor curiosity, Abin Sur stepped into the corridor. No alarm sounded, nor did the walls suddenly slam shut. He asked his ring again, which confirmed he was still on Oa's moon, and was now standing inside solid rock. So the Ungaran continued forward The hall began to slant down, and then the metal walls gave way to natural stone. And the illumination ended too, forcing him to rely on the glow of his ring._

_In the dim cavern Sur lost track of time, it felt as if he had been walking for hours, but his ring reported it had only been ten minutes. The tunnel meandered and frequently ramped down, deeper into the satellite. And just as he was starting to consider turning back, Abin saw a green light ahead. _

_He stepped into a larger chamber, lit by what appeared to be medieval torches, burning with emerald flames. In the center of the room was a fifteen foot tall version of the Corp emblem, made of an unfamiliar green material. And bound to the symbol was a creature unlike anything Sur had ever seen._

_Though its body appeared mostly bipedal, where others would have had knees or elbows, the alien's limbs each split into two long tentacles. A single green spike passed through each of the sub-limbs, nailing it to the symbol of Will. It had no head, however it had a small nose-like projection in its upper chest, above a giant, fanged maw._

_"Abin Sur, born of Ungara and Green Lantern of Sector 2814," the alien rasped in dark amusement, "despite their best efforts, you have come to me."_

_"What are you talking about?" Abin asked carefully, already asking his ring to shield his mind against the apparent telepathic intrusion._

**Shortly hence his ring shall fail, Abin Sur falls under Death's Black pale.  
>His end shall sound the era new, when Green alone Will not shine through.<br>A legend shall take his place, chosen from a child race.  
>Then the Blackest Night shall fall, the greatest test of Lanterns all...<strong>

_The creature's voice trailed off, and Sur shuddered. The words pierced him, somehow he could feel a primal truth in them. He knew he would never forget the verse proclaiming his death._

_"What does that mean?" he asked sternly, using the voice he reserved for students who were not paying attention. The prophet started to laugh mockingly._

_"I do not explain the visions to your masters," it said, "but it amuses me to lay out the future to you. In very short time, at least to my view, your ring will fail you at a critical moment, and you will die. Your death will be both the signal and the catalyst for two great events. Firstly, your successor shall be the greatest Green Lantern since Optimus Prime himself. And secondly, the Blackest Night, the end of the Corps, will start to take shape."_

_"Then if I can stop my ring from failing, or otherwise survive this prophecy, this 'Blackest Night' will not happen?" Abin demanded._

_The creature's laughter rose higher, echoing now throughout the chamber, "You cannot avoid your death. Some futures are uncertain, and can be changed with wisdom and foreknowledge. But this event is written in the fabric of reality. If you manage to avoid it, time and space will warp to try again. If you succeed in thwarting fate for long enough, the universe itself will die in your stead."_

_"Then why tell me?"_

_"Because I must deliver the prophecies I am given. But telling you what it means? That is merely for my own entertainment."_

_Abin Sur turned and flew back the way he came, both disgusted and unsettled._

* * *

><p>"So you are using this ship in case your ring fails you?" Optimus asked, after his friend finished his recollection.<p>

"No," Sur shook his head, "I'm using this ship so that if I am transporting a prisoner or guarding a diplomat when my ring fails, the person I'm escorting won't just be dropped into the void."

Prime nodded.

"But I am making sure not to let my ring's charge go below half."

"Then you believe this prophecy," the first Lantern sounded surprised.

"I do. Something about the creature's words felt absolute," Sur said.

"And have you told the Guardians?"

"I spoke to Loc," Abin answered, "He told me not to tell the others. The Lanterns aren't supposed to know that that thing is down there. It was supposed to be executed eons ago for multiple counts of genocide, but the Guardian decided make use of its prophetic powers, though Loc claims they do not fully trust it."

Optimus frowned slightly, and added, "Well, if you find out anything more, or need my help, please let me know."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The wave began to fall in on itself faster. As the curl began to close, the seventeen foot tall blue robot shot out, riding a twenty foot long wooden board. She leaned in, putting herself in front of the crashing water, and let it push her the rest of the way to shore. Arcee planted her board carefully in the sand, and then transformed into vehicle mode, throwing off most of the water. As she shifted back to her bipedal form, her nanocells carried any of the liquid that had intruded back to her surface. Though they did not have the will or intellect, the Cybertronian entertained herself by imagining the tiny machines grumbling at the indignity of keeping her workings dry.<p>

"Thanks for the waves, Mogo," Arcee told the planet under her.

"My pleasure," the Green Lantern answered, and then added, "Does this mean you are ready to talk now?"

"Am I that transparent?" she countered, an extra hint of annoyance in her always sharp voice.

"There is no right answer to your question," he said flatly. She chuckled for a moment, and then sat down on the warm sand.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I would think in the three years you have been here, you would have learned that you do not need to request permission," he told her, not for the first time. She punched the beach gently and futilely, before looking out at the ocean with a melancholy expression.

"It's so huge," she said softly, "I can barely comprehend it. And it's just one part of one planet. How do you do it?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"The Green Lanterns," she explained, "Let's simplify and say that there are three point six billion galaxies in the universe. That would mean that each sector Lantern is responsible for about one million galaxy. Even though only about half the galaxies support life, most of those have around twenty sentient species and hundreds of worlds with non-intelligent life."

"So how do you do it? The Lanterns are responsible for all those people, but they can only be one place at a time. So for every life they save there must be a dozen or more others that they can't. How do they cope, knowing they can't save everyone?"

"So simple to ask, so hard to answer," Mogo mused, "First, is that the Lanterns are not responsible for every life. In general, they deal with intergalactic or interplanetary threats. Most Lanterns do more, especially for their home worlds, but those are not missions assigned by the Guardians or the Honor Guard. And those of us who are not sector Lanterns help, the Honor Guard in particular."

"And things are not as bad as you might think. While there are always crimes and even minor wars, but the types of events that require a Green Lantern generally only occur three times a week in a given sector. Of course, that is an average, there are times when a Lantern is overwhelmed for a month, but then has no assignments for the rest of the year. And there are times when there are multiple events overlap, or events are beyond the influence of a single Lantern."

The planet paused to consider one such event that his friends had made him aware of.

"All that said," the sanctuary continued, "some don't cope. Almost every Lantern has come to me at some point to discuss their perceived failures. Many recover, but some do not. Abin Sur's predecessor, Stakaðr, retired because he was unable to accept his failure the prevent the star Rao from going nova and killing the natives of that system. Even though he was saving trillions of lives by stopping an intergalactic war elsewhere at the time, he never got over the deaths of the Kryptonians."

"But let me ask you this, Arcee: just because we cannot do everything, does that mean we should not do what we can?"

The young woman did not answer, she simply stared at the waves thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>The hyperspace window opened, and for a moment Optimus Prime and his passengers thought he had come to the wrong planet. Their destination had been a beautiful world of pink hued sands and amaranth flora, deep sapphire oceans, and towering megalopolises that artfully blended esthetics and efficiency. Though the sixteen billion inhabitants lived peacefully intertwined lives, they had a military renowned across their home galaxy for repulsing multiple invasions.<p>

All that was gone. There were no cities, no oceans, no remains of the orbital defense platforms. Though the planet still had peaks and valleys, every millimeter of the surface was composed of smooth yet faceted panes of rose-colored glass.

"Astrogation charts confirm our position," Tomar Re, Green Lantern of sector 2813 confirmed.

"The water is gone, and everything has been crystallized," Optimus said softly, "but the structure of the continents, the ocean beds, and the mountains is basically the same. This is... was Bolovax Vik."

The first report of an inhabited planet being suddenly and mysteriously glassed had come in almost a decade again, and since then the attacks had been growing more frequent. Most of the destroyed worlds were in sectors 673, 674, and 675, though a few of the surrounding sectors had been less frequently hit. There was no pattern to the attacks; two systems adjacent to each other had been burned in rapid succession, only for the next three planets to be on far sides of different sectors. All of the planets had life, but one had been the seat of an interstellar empire and home to two native sapient species, while three had only born non-intelligent single celled life, and the rest ran the gamut between those extremes. The Lanterns were trying to watch all inhabited worlds in that region of the universe, but so far, they had not been successful in finding or stopping the attackers.

"Then where is Kilowog?" Sinestro, now the newest member of the Honor Guard, demanded.

"Detecting faint life signs and Will energy, drifting towards the Bolovax star," K'ryssma reported, her wings fluttering. Prime's wheels spun up, and he flew in the indicated direction at nearly double light speed. The other Lanterns helped K'ryssma scan the system, and after a few minutes they found him. Optimus slowed and spun around so the doors to his hold faced the unconscious Lantern. A bubble of Will covered the opening, keeping the atmosphere in while allowing Tomar to reach out with his own construct and pull Kilowog in. Once their comrade was safe, they began to examine him in earnest. A large part of his uniform had been burned away, and here and there the skin underneath had been branded as well.

"No major injuries," Tomar reported, "But his ring is drained to critical levels. It only had enough power left for basic life support, and even that would have run out in a few more hours."

"Can we wake him?" Sinestro asked angrily, "We need to know what happened here."

Tomar, the closest thing they had to a medic, nodded dubiously. K'ryssma retrieved a stim-patch and applied to an unmarked section of skin on Kilowog's left shoulder. His breathing quickened, and then his eyes popped open. He sat up violently, throwing back Tomar and K'ryssma. He lifted his drained ring in impotent and unnecessary threat.

"What? Where?" he demanded, not really seeing them. Then the effects of the artificial adrenaline subsided, and he blinked in recognition.

"This is Prime, ain't it?" he asked, and Sinestro nodded.

"We apologize for not giving you time to recover, my friend," the Autobot's voice echoed around them, "But this is the quickest we have arrived after an incident, so we need to know what happened, and if you have any idea were there attackers went."

"It showed up faster than anything I've ever seen," the Bolovaxian said unsteadily, "A giant ship, the size of moon, but it didn't cause an gravitational disturbances. It launched thousands of these wedge-shaped orange fighters, each spewing red flames. I blasted some of the ships, but that just got the attention of the carrier. It fired some kind of crimson energy beam at me, and I vaguely remember putting everything I have into trying to block it. That's all I know."

A dense emerald light passed through the hold.

"Kilowog, are you fit for duty?" Prime asked before they could wonder what he had done.

"Damn straight."

"Then get that ring charged. Take Tomar and K'ryssma, and search for survivors," the Autobot instructed, "If there is anyone in shelters or deep caverns, or if any ships escaped."

"Yessir," he barked. After energizing his ring and restoring his costume, Kilowog lead his comrades out into space, and back towards his homeworld.

"I'm not sure if it was a kindness, sending him back there," Sinestro noted.

"Maybe not, but he was not going to rest, despite the fact he needs it. I'll get the Guardians to send him to Mogo after they finish the search."

Prime sent the coded message to Ganthet even as he said he announced his plan.

"I take it you got an energy signature from that scan?" the Korugarian asked.

"Yes. You and I will pursue, and if we catch up to whoever is doing this, we will call for backup."

"You think _we_ will need backup?" Sinestro prompted confidently.

"Whatever they are, they took out Kilowog and the Bolovaxian defense force before we could respond. I think better to play it safe then to risk them getting away."

Sinestro nodded thoughtfully, as the Cybertronian opened another hyperspace gate.


	18. Rage

**Rage**

"Kilowog was not exaggerating when he called that thing a moon," Sinestro said with a hint of awe.

"That's no moon," Prime responded darkly.

The vessel was roughly spherical, and only slightly smaller than Oa's natural satellite. But the destroyer of Bolovax Vik was anything but natural. It was constructed of a smooth, dark grey metal, except for the two large view ports in what Optimus expected was the front of the ship. Each was a pane of semi-transparent crystal over a mile long and several hundred feet tall. From what they could see at a distance, there were only four decks behind each window, suggesting a species more on Prime's scale than Sinestro's. The surface of the carrier bristled with dozens of point-defense weapons mounts. As Optimus circled carefully around behind, they saw three giant propulsion ports.

For the moment, the planet killer was just sitting in the void. Optimus had done a stealth fly-by, building up speed and then drifting past on momentum, But the vessel's weapons had twitched as if in response to his presence, and as soon as he had dared, Prime had withdrawn to a safer distance. The gun barrels had drifted back to their neutral state, validating his suspicion.

Both Lanterns now observed it with only their eyes, not wanting to risk a scan from their rings being detected. They had called for backup, and a dozen of the closest sector and Honor Guard Lanterns, excepting the trio on Bolovax Vik, were en route. In the mean time, the Cybertronian remained as near to the enemy ship as he felt was safe. He wished he could close the distance, so they could get a better idea of the technology behind it. But he also did not want to confirm their presence, giving their target a chance to attack or flee.

Salaak and Ermey were the first to arrive, and both Honor Guards were surprised to see the Seneschal off Oa. Sinestro left Prime, who shifted to humanoid mode while the four soldiers began to form the net around the giant ship. The remaining ten Lanterns arrived over the next three hours, and during that time the ship had not moved. Optimus wondered if they needed to recharge after destroying a planet, or if they were debating their next target. Once they all in place and their rings were fully charged, Prime deferred to Sinestro. He was not entirely sure why, but the Cybertronian felt like he should not announce himself.

"Unidentified vessel, this a Thaal Sinestro, Honor Guard number Seven of the Green Lantern Corps. You are under arrest for twenty-seven counts of genocide and planetary annihilation. Surrender, or we will be forced to disable you."

"Dogs of Ion, die!" a voice of infinite power and anger echoed in their minds. An instant later, hundreds of orange fighters seemed to pop into existence in the space around the carrier. Though tiny in comparison to the main ship, each was still roughly the size of Optimus Prime. They reminded the Autobot of the triangular prism forms most flying Decepticons had taken, but these were elongated towards the front, and lacked obvious weapons turrets.

"Where did they come from?" Brin, the equine Lantern of Sector 1324 asked cautiously, as half of the smaller ships broke off and moved on attack vectors for the various GLs.

"Must be some sort of short range teleportation technology, poozer," Ermey barked, "Since they don't need launch bay doors, their armor and structural integrity don't have the weak spots."

As Kilowog had warned them, the fighters began to spew clouds of red flames from their nosecones, despite the lack of a nozzle or other obvious emitter. The Lanterns defended themselves, most surrounding themselves in spheres of will, though Sinestro chose instead to create an armored warrior construct around himself, similar to what he had used against Galvatron. And Salaak was much more efficient, creating only a single hexagonal plane for each attack, just large enough to block the fireball. Optimus chose instead to strengthen his natural armor, trying to gain an understanding of the enemy's technology as each inferno washed over him.

Sinestro stabbed his spear at the first ship to enter his reach, and the emerald blade put a long scratch on the craft's hull, but did not penetrate. Ermey fared somewhat better; the drill sergeant's construct axe, remarkably similar to the one his own teacher Optimus favored, carved into one of the fighters. The vessel exploded in a blast of the same red flames, throwing the Green Lantern Instructor back, and leaving nothing of itself behind.

"Switch to ranged attacks," Prime ordered. The main ship finally moved, slowly rotating its front towards the Autobot.

Sinestro transformed his construct's spear into an equally large crossbow. He fired, and the green bolt skewered one of the smaller ships. That ship evaporated as the first one had, as did the next two Salaak shot down with beams of pure Will. The other Lanterns also complied, forming guns or missile launchers. Optimus drew his VERA, and began firing various types of energy at the fighters, watching how they reacted.

"How can they just vanish like that?" he asked himself, without allowing the ring to transmit his quandary to his allies, "There should be at least some atomic residue. Unless..."

He started to fly closer to the main ship, determined to get a good scan now that there was no need for stealth. He dodged the orange ships, moving slowly yet steadily closer to the carrier. As he did, glances back told him things were not going well. The fighters had started to adapt to the Green Lanterns' attack patterns. And for every one they destroyed, another appeared. Sinestro, Ermey, and Salaak were doing better than the less experienced ring-slingers, having more focus and more variety to their attacks. Despite that, all of his comrades were being driven back, leading Prime to suspect he was being allowed closer.

"Pair up, poozers!" Ermey shouted. The others did a directed, easily slipping into the practice formation of two-man teams with one Lantern on offense and the other on defense. Ermey and Sinestro both closed ranks with Salaak, allowing the Seneschal to cover them while they poured their Wills into more powerful weapons. The new strategy allowed them to even things out, but they were merely holding their ground against the seemingly inexhaustible supply of smaller ships.

"Scan for method of fighter teleportation," Optimus instructed his ring.

"No known forms of teleportation detected," the familiar voice of the ring's operating system reported.

"Scan for cloaking devices or holographic projections."

"No known illusionary measures detected."

"Then where are these things coming from?" Prime demanded in annoyance.

"Unknown," the ring answered after a moment. The Autobot frowned down at his finger, unable to escape the suspicion that it was keeping something from him.

"Initiate full scan of the enemy vessel," Optimus ordered, dodging another fighter and then blasting it into oblivion with an indigo laser from his gun.

"So, it is the construct of Primus," The dark voice taunted them ruthlessly, "You would know who you face? Then look upon me, and despair."

Seams appeared in the apparently unbroken armor. Two large projections swung out just above the ship's equator. The bottom half split in two. The section with what Sinestro and Optimus had assumed were view ports shifted upwards. The initial appendages divided at the end into five fingered hands. A cannon the size of a mountain dropped into place over the titanic robot's shoulder. And across its chest it bore a diagonal scar like a canyon.

Prime realized the windows were eyes, as other pieces shifted until the head bore a shape familiar to him. A golden horned helmet rest atop a murderous face with an affected silver goatee. The oldest memory any Cybertronian possessed. The terror Arcee had seen when presented with Mogo's very existence.

"Retreat!" Optimus ordered, firing rapidly at every fighter in range. He flew away from the Transformed vessel, but never looked away from it.

"I was enraged to find Primus's world in ruins, my chance for revenge gone. But I have heard of you, Optimus Prime. Last of the Primes. Last of Primus's gnats. Maybe if I destroy you, your creator will finally make an appearance."

The cannon, that had fused the surfaces of so many worlds, locked onto Optimus. The orange fighters swarmed around him, blocking off any attempt to dodge, seemingly unconcerned that they were in the path of destruction. Defying orders, Sinestro's group flew closer, trying to cut a path through the ships. But another of the orange attackers appeared for each one they destroyed.

Optimus slammed his VERA back into its holster. He placed his right fist against the now open panel in his left wrist, and chanted as fast as he could. He finished his oath a moment before the planet killer fired. The flash of green was quickly engulfed by the mass of red energy. Emery and Salaak caught Sinestro as the closest Lantern was thrown back, and raised their own barriers to block the backwash of destructive energy. The attackers still visible at the border of the beam exploded from the same halo that had hit the Korugarian.

The three veteran GLs vaguely noted their younger comrades followed Prime's last directive and jumped into hyperspace. They waited while the painful seconds ticked by, feeling their opponent's odd blend of rage and amusement pressing down on their thoughts. Sinestro turned toward their foe, his desire for vengeance showing in his face. But Salaak caught his arm as the crimson column expired, revealing Optimus. The last emerald sparks faded from his ring, and the places where his armor was not scorched black returned to his original red and blue color scheme.

Ermery threw out a lasso of Will, though when it hit Prime it engulfed his entire body in a gentle nimbus rather than a harsh cord.

"His ring's spent, and his Energon's near gone too," the trainer reported the results of his ring's scan, "But other than that the damage is superficial. We'd better get outta here before that monster can attack again."

Salaak opened a jump point, and Sinestro constructed a transport around the four of them.

"Cowards!" the titan roared as they maneuvered out of normal space.

"Fleeing will only buy you a moment's reprieve. You have nowhere to escape to. I will slag every one of your strongholds. Any being that has ever called a Green Lantern ally or savior will perish in flames. So says Unicron!"

The Seneschal slammed the FTL window shut, and the Instructor sent out false trails so Unicron could not easily follow. Still, his last words shook hyperspace behind them.

"I'll burn you all. That is your fate."


	19. Enmity

**Enmity**

Optimus Prime woke up and recognized his room in the Lanterns' Spire on Oa. A quick chronal update told him that just over thirty hours had passed since Unicron's attack had put him into stasis lock. He looked down and saw he was hooked up to the Energon charging station, and that his nanocells had not repaired the surface damage he had taken. An internal scan revealed the tiny robots were nearly finished repairing a number of micro-fractures in his frame, which had prevented them from working on his more cosmetic injuries.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Sinestro's deep voice greeted him smugly.

"Thank you," Prime said seriously, "What is the situation?"

"After we retreated, that monster transformed back into his sphere mode. There has been a great deal of speculation that he needs to be in that form for FTL travel."

Sinestro gave Optimus an appraising look, well aware of his friend's unnecessary preference for entering vehicle mode before using his ring to jump to hyperspace.

"But he hasn't moved since then," the Korugarian continued, "About a third of the Corps is surrounding him, but they are staying one light-day out. They are there to make sure he doesn't escape before the Guardians decide what to do. Naturally, they want to see you as soon as possible."

Optimus lifted out of his chair slowly, but his body gave no protest. The two Lanterns began slowly walking, as Sinestro spoke again.

"There were no survivors on Bolovax Vik. Kilowog is taking it better than we expected, but Abin thinks you should drag him to Mogo for a nice long talk about being the last of your kind."

The Autobot nodded, even if it was no longer the case, he still had plenty of experience to draw upon. The conversation lapsed again, Optimus deep in thought, while Sinestro studied his larger friend.

"Not to be blunt," the younger Honor Guard member finally breached the silence, "but what was that thing? You recognized it. And it Transformed like you do. So just what is this 'Unicron'?"

"The Enemy," the last Prime said darkly, "The Destroyer. The Evil opposite of our creator, Primus."

"So a Cybertronian myth is going around burning whole planets?" Sinestro sounded dubious.

"Unicron is no myth," Optimus countered, "I still carry a handful of recordings of the last battle between Unicron, and Primus and the first thirteen Primes."

"Let's hear it then," Sinestro prompted.

"Abin could probably tell it better," Prime prefaced, "But in the beginning there were the siblings, Primus and Unicron. They traveled the universe, watching as creation unfolded. For untold ages they watched the birth of stars and planets. Until they happened on a certain planet, where the solar radiation bathing a pool of amino acids caused them to link into a new configuration. The new chemical absorbed the material around it and formed it into more copies of itself."

"You are talking about the genesis of organic life," the other Honor Guard interjected.

"Precisely," the robot nodded, "For some reason, the existence of this new life enraged Unicron, and he attempted to destroy it. But Primus stopped him. That was the start of their battle. For as long as they had been partners, their war raged twice as long. Though Primus tried to limit their conflict to the depths of space, there were times when whole star systems were destroyed, caught between the siblings. Unicron was stronger, wilder, but Primus was smarter and would never give up. Realizing neither would Unicron, Primus came up with a plan to trap her brother. She provoked him, and then led him on a grand chase, racing across the universe and jumping back and forth between the physical plane and the astral plane. Once Unicron was fully invested in the pursuit and too mad to pay attention, Primus made the final shifted into the physical world. Unicron followed, but he teleported exactly where Primus intended, landing in a metal and crystal planetoid they had previously encountered. They had avoided it, recognizing that both its structure and its gravity could potentially trap them. Primus turned her power on the moon, sealing her brother as he tried to escape."

"Then what we fought..." Sinestro mused.

"Unicron was able to turn his prison to his advantage. Though he could not leave, he was able to focus his powers on the moon. He melted the metals, forming new alloys. He burned circuit paths into the silicate crystals. Over the course of a hundred million years, Primus's trap was altered into a technological marvel. Unicron's body, a warship the size of a moon, capable of Transforming into a robot that can crush a planet. He added other weapons to supplement his own powers. The Destroyer was stronger than ever. The only solace Primus took was that even though he could move again, Unicron was substantially slower."

"As their battle resume, Primus knew she was in trouble. Armed and armored, Unicron was stronger than ever. But she studied his body, copying the technology and devising a number of fundamental improvements. And from her designs, she constructed the Thirteen, the First Primes. And she gifted each with a fragment of her power. Though the Primes could never have defeated the Destroyer on their own, together with the Creator they were able to overwhelm him. Primus struck a crippling blow to Unicron's chest, disabling his body. Then she took most of his energy and scattered it. But Unicron's core, his intellect remained trapped in the metal shell, without enough power to effectively repair or control it."

"Why not simply destroy him?"

"Unicron cannot be killed," Optimus shook his head, "And Primus had to be cautious when attacking his new body, lest his spirit be freed again. She knew if he was free, he might be able to construct a new, stronger, and more importantly, faster, body."

"But she also knew that in time Unicron might gather his power again. So she took the Primes to a second metal world. Primus went to the core of the planet and activated the computer Vector Sigma. She instructed the Primes on how to imprint the Protoforms Vector Sigma started producing, and told them to prepare for Unicron's return. The Creator hoped to have a whole race to face her brother when he regained his power. Finally she gave the Matrix of Leadership to Septimus Prime, and then left to sleep. It had taken most of Primus's power to disable Unicron, and she needed time to recover."

Sinestro considered what he had heard, as they drew closer to the Guardian's audience chamber.

"If that is all true, how did your people become divided?"

"The Fallen," Optimus said darkly, "One of the Thirteen Primes, whose name has been struck from our records. He had been tainted by Unicron during the battle. He resented Primus for not choosing him to lead, and Septimus for being chosen. The Fallen began to secretly activate Protoforms alone, imprinting them with his own hatred."

"That sounds familiar," Sinestro recalled the battle against Parallax.

"We were never able to confirm it, but the Autobots always suspected that Megatron and his lieutenants were followers of the Fallen who snuck their way back into Cybertronian society after the Corruption War," Optimus agreed.

"So there was a war?"

"Yes. When Septimus Prime went offline, he passed the Matrix on to Sentinel Prime. For the Fallen, this was the tipping point..."

Optimus trailed off as they approached Salaak's post.

"All of leads me to one last question, though I'm sure you do not know the answer, so it becomes mostly rhetorical," the Korugarian said thoughtfully, "That being, if Unicron has returned, where is his counterpart? Where is Primus?"

"A good question indeed," the Seneschal noted, before opening the door for the first Green Lantern. Optimus nodded to both of them, and walked into the midst of the Guardians. The leaders of the Corps waited patiently while the doors closed.

"So, once again it appears we are forced to confront the specters of your past, Optimus Prime," the angry Guardian stabbed his finger towards the Autobot along with the accusation.

"That is hardly fair, Appa," Ganthet countered neutrally, and Optimus recalled that the argumentative Guardian had taken a personal name, 'Appa Ali Apsa', "Optimus bears no responsibility for the Manhunters. Parallax and the Qwardians are our foes as much as Megatron was his. And the battle between Unicron and Primus was legend before we came to Oa, countless eons before Optimus was even born."

"And there is the fact that Unicron is the avatar of the Red Light of Rage," Prime added sternly, "A fact which you did not see fit to share."

"He is what now?" Appa sputtered. The robot's ire faded as he saw the genuine surprise on the immortals' faces.

"Unicron is an Avatar," Optimus said again, "Given the fury the permeated his telepathic contact, and the red flames he and his fighters used, I calculated he is Avatar of Rage. But if my theory is right and those fighters were constructs, then he could be the Avatar of Avarice, instead. Either way, my ring was unable to scan the source of his power, which has only happened when I have faced magic-users, and during the initial battle with Parallax. But my own sensor impressions fall more in line with when you restricted our rings from identifying the Yellow Light of Fear."

"What makes you so certain that there even is an Avatar of Rage," Appa's attempt at diverting Optimus sounded weak to the Guardian's own ears.

"It is statistically unlikely that Parallax is an anomaly, that Fear is the only color of the Emotional Spectrum that has an Avatar. It is most probable that all of the seven Lights have an Avatar, but a split closer to even is also has a greater chance than a singular existence."

Optimus's eyes narrowed intently on his verbal sparring partner, "And that you are aware of these Avatars, but are trying to keep the a secret from the Corps, as you did with Parallax."

"We are not certain if all seven Emotions have an Avatar," Ganthet said softly, "But we have been aware of four Avatars, now five if you are..."

"Ganthet!" Appa cut in loudly.

"If what Optimus says is true, the time for secrecy and subterfuge are done," the youngest Guardian told his brothers, "Especially if what I suspect is also true."

The small humanoids began to glare at one another, once again leaving Optimus out of their telepathic debate. Prime watched with dark amusement as the other Guardians began floating unconsciously towards either Ganthet or Appa. Then Loc drifted away from both of his brothers, drawing a number of supporters from each. Appa's group continued to shrink, as Ganthet and Loc's unspoken arguments drew more of the Guardians to their way of thinking. Finally Ganthet nodded, and Appa made an exasperated sound. The Guardians formed a circle around the center of the room, and each formed a tiny key out of the Light of Will. Once each of the constructs was complete, a rift opened in the center of the room, and a giant book appeared. The tome was roughly square, almost as tall as the Cybertronian, but wider and deeper.

"We write into the Book of Oa Law 412. Law 412 shall repeal Laws 17, 18, 20, 21, and 22," the Guardians spoke in unison, "The Lights of Emotion shall no longer be obscured from the Green Lantern's rings."

Prime felt a pulse of energy through the weapon on his finger, even as the Guardians dismissed their keys and the book vanished again.

"You may enter now, Salaak," Loc said, unsealing the chamber. The Seneschal was opening the door before the immortal was done speaking, and looked more urgent and worried than Optimus had even seen him before.

"Unicron is moving..."

"Good," Appa cut off the four-armed Lantern in his usual superior tone, "This should be easier if it is active. Order the Lanterns surrounding Unicron to initiate a full scan of it. A new functionality has been added to their rings. We can clear up this base speculation quickly enough."

For once the Seneschal did not hop to follow his instructions, and Appa glared at him. Ganthet stepped in before the angry Guardian could speak.

"Is there something else, Salaak?" Ganthet asked carefully.

"The Lanterns watching Unicron were able to calculate his destination," Salaak explained, continuing before he could be interrupted again, "He is going to Mogo."

All of the Guardians looked shaken by the news, as did Optimus.

"Except for those already observing Unicron, order every able bodied Green Lantern to report to Mogo at best speed," Ganthet said quickly, "And have the watchers go to Mogo as soon as they are done with the scan. Optimus, you will come with me."

Salaak nodded and rather than walk, used his ring's power to fly out of the room. The Guardians closest to the door sealed the chamber.

"Ganthet, I object," Appa said weakly.

"Brother, the 'harm' that will be done if you are correct is a fraction of what will occur if you are wrong. Now open the Battery Chamber."

The other Guardians seemed taken aback by Ganthet's sudden decisiveness. As they had when Optimus had been given his prototype ring all those millennia ago, they poured their energy into the floor, and the northern section of the amphitheater sunk into the ground. Ganthet floated to the stairs before they had finished descending, and Optimus had to hurry to keep up.

"Until today, we have only known for certain that four colors of the Emotional Spectrum had Avatars," the youngest Guardian began as the door closed behind them, "Parallax of Fear, of course, but also Ophidian of Avarice, Proselyte of Compassion, and Ion of Will. We assumed the other colors also had spirits, but we never encountered them, nor did we seek them out. Some of us felt that was a mistake, but the majority were content to let sleeping dragons lie."

"Ganthet, what is going on? What has you so worried?" Optimus prompted his friend, shifting the vehicle mode so he was not left behind by the hurried Guardian.

"You know that Qull is alive, don't you?" Ganthet countered in a seeming non sequitur.

"Abin Sur told me about their encounter," Prime said carefully, though he could not fully suppress his disappointment, "I was under the impression that monster was to be executed for his crimes."

"My brothers decided his visions were too valuable to give up," the Guardian sounded more angry than the Autobot, "He is never wrong, though sometimes what comes to pass is different than what we assume based on his rambling and lyrical prophecies."

The pair entered the chamber near Oa's core, and were bathed in the light of the giant crystal in the form of the symbol of Will. Optimus felt his ring recharging without the need for his lantern. Now that they were not moving, he resumed his humanoid shape.

"One of the verses, which my brothers choose to discount as being misinterpreted, seems to indicate that the death of Mogo will lead to the end of the Green Lantern Corps and the destruction of Oa."

Then Ganthet turned to face the crystal and asked worriedly, "Well?"

A humanoid figure, ten feet tall and featureless, stepped out of the emerald. It gestured, and transparent model on Unicron appeared before them. Though the majority of the projection was green, there was node of red in the center, with tendrils radiating out to the rest of the Unicron's body. There was a second, smaller spark of orange in the left up quadrant of Unicron's torso.

"Though the scans are inconclusive, it appears you are correct, Ganthet," the figure spoke with the same voice as the Green Lanterns' rings, "My brother has captured our greedy sister, or at least a portion of her. Though given her attitude about dividing her power, it is more likely he has her, and she is fighting him as best she can."

"Then those fighters..." Optimus mused.

"Constructs of Avarice, spewing flames of Rage," the Avatar of Will concluded, extending his hand to the Autobot, "It is good to finally meet you in person, Optimus Prime. I am Ion."

"So when my ring talked to me..." Of all the questions running through Optimus's processors, that was the one that escaped vocal system.

"Not most of the time," Ion shook his head, "The rings have an operating system that provides most basic features; navigation, translation, etc. I cannot split my focus that many ways. Hence the reason for Lantern Corps in the first place."

Optimus shook Ion's hand.

"You are not what I would have expected," the Cybertronian noted.

"Expecting an eldritch monster more like Parallax?" the Avatar sounded amused, "Maybe if we had met one hundred thousand years ago. But the Lanterns have indirectly influenced me, so this is the shape that feel most natural to me."

"Now is not the time for that," Ganthet interjected.

"True enough," Ion agreed, "My brother has picked up speed, and the Recruiter must be protected."

"Why am I here?" Prime asked patiently, "Instead of on my way to Mogo?"

"Optimus Prime of Cybertron, you have indomitable Will," the emerald being said, "Will you join with me to fight Unicron?"

"Join with you? Like Parallax controlling Megatron's body?"

"I like to think I am more symbiotic than my brother," Ion countered, "You will remain in control of your body and your powers, both natural and as a Green Lantern, will greatly increase. I will be focused mainly on automated defenses, and on gathering and redistributing the expended Light of Will."

"Why did we not go down this route when Parallax had captured the Nemesis?" Optimus asked with a hint of anger.

"Multiple reasons," Ganthet answered sadly, "Parallax was a known entity, and Megatron's physical body is substantially weaker than Unicron's. Also, Parallax did not threaten Mogo. That said, some of us opposed the choice not to have Ion assist us against Parallax, and a noticeable minority of my brothers do not support the decision to make use of Ion's powers this time."

"The Lanterns have increased my power," Ion admitted, "You know that a Lantern's constructs are not just my power, but their own Will as well. And each time a Lantern uses their ring, a portion of that independent Will flows back into me. It is not a large amount, but enough that I am now the strongest of the Emotional Avatars. The Guardians expected that would mean that, along with the advantage in numbers, the Lanterns would be strong enough to fight Parallax without my direct intervention. And they were right, at least for the first encounter. But as Ganthet said, Unicron's body is an order of magnitude stronger than any Cybertronian. Even if he were not the Avatar of Rage, there is no way you could fight him one on one with the power of a single Green Lantern Ring, Optimus Prime. And he has in some way bent Avarice to his purpose as well. Which means that even with my power, our chances our slim. But slim is better than none."

"What of the other Avatars?" Optimus asked, "Of course Parallax would not help us, but what about Indigo Avatar? Or the Blue or Violet Avatars?"

"I do not believe Proselyte would help us; it does not agree with our views and prefers to avoid conflict. And even if we could convince it, I don't think it would arrive in time," Ganthet shook his head, "And we have know way of contacting the remaining two Avatars, if we can even be sure they exist."

The Guardian looked intently at Ion, but the green entity casually ignored the immortal.

"Then I would say we have no choice," Optimus said, "I will join with you for this battle, Ion. How do we do this?"

"Charge your ring directly off the Central Battery," Ganthet instructed, even as the construct of Ion faded from view. Optimus complied, stepping forward and placing his left fist against the towering crystal.

_**Freedom is every sentient's right**_

The power flowing into his ring dwarfed the energy of his Lantern battery, and for a moment Prime though the band around his finger would explode.

_**I'll guard them all with my Will's light**_

The Light of Will passed out of the Green Lantern Ring, joining with the Energon in his conduits and spreading throughout the Autobot's entire body.

_**Let Evil's followers know doubt**_

Optimus felt the presence of Ion in has processors, stern and stubborn, yet also kind.

_**Green Lantern Corps, transform and roll out!**_


	20. Brothers

**Brothers**

"Now," Sinestro directed, and the seven Lanterns poured their Wills into their rings, each creating a different, massive shield. The fire of Rage spewed forth from Unicron's cannon again. The first shield, a disc of 'water', sapped only a small amount of its power before evaporating. The second layer was brittle and angular. It broke easily, but split the Red power into a dozen smaller infernos. The remaining shields weakened or redirected Unicron's attack, until the final barrier was able to stop it.

"Swap," the Korugarian ordered. The seven drained Lanterns fell back to recharge, while eight more swooped in to protect Mogo from the Avatar of Rage's next attack.

The Green Lanterns had gathered outside Mogo's atmosphere. While most fought Unicron's constructs or tried to keep the titanic robot from landing, small groups gathered to stop Unicron's primary attacks, bolts of Rage enhanced plasma, capable of melting hundreds of square miles of a planet's surface into smooth crystal. As for the Recruiter, he focused his Will on anything that breached his cloud barrier, and on sending out the rings of the Lanterns as they fell. In the hour since the battle had begun, seven of the three thousand five hundred nineteen Lanterns present had been killed by Unicron or his creations. And with no reinforcements, each loss was critical.

Kilowog was in the group that moved up, and for a tense moment, Sinestro thought the Bolovaxian would abandon his post and attack. But the pink-skinned Lantern kept his position. The cannon began to glow again, and the Lanterns began to count off the seconds until it fired.

"Energy release detected," their rings reported in unison, a full five seconds before they expected.

"SHIELDS!" Sinestro shouted, and the eight disparate barriers sprang into existence. The beam that struck them was dimmer and smaller, and this time the last three constructs survived intact.

"Discharge was 72% of previous attacks," Sinestro's ring reported succinctly.

"Maybe he's running out of power," one of the rookie GLs said hopefully. But as he finished tempting fate, another red beam erupted from the cannon.

"SHI..." Sinestro's exclamation was cut short by the roar of the plasma. The Lanterns tried to throw up defenses, but their rings were nearly drained from the previous attack. They braced for the superheated energy that would incinerate them. A shadow passed before them, and Kilowog thought his people's the specter of death had come for them. Then the bolt of Rage vanished, and the Lanterns who were capable of such action blinked in surprise that they were still alive.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus Prime asked. Sinestro realized the Green Lantern's field commander was now between Unicron and the younger ring-slingers. The Korugarian thought the Autobot looked bigger, and his coloring was definitely darker. He held in his hand what Kilowog could only describe as a Will singularity, which Prime lifted into the path of Unicron's third shot in the burst. Like the second, it vanished when it touched the green-black orb.

"Ring charge at 67%" Sinestro's ring reported unbidden, "68%... 69%."

"Discontinue reserve reporting," he told the weapon, too confused to be annoyed.

"Optimus, what is..."

"Sinestro, take the others and continue to intercept and destroy Unicron's fighters," Prime cut him off, "I will deal with Unicron and his attempts to attack Mogo."

The other Honor Guard wanted to protest. Instead, he nodded sharply, and flew towards one of the thinner areas of the Green Lanterns' defensive line.

"Mogo," Ion said without Optimus, "For the duration of this conflict, the Second Law of the Book of Oa will be set aside. Redirect the rings of the fallen Lanterns to the survivors."

"Ion, is that you?" the living planet asked on a closed channel.

"It is."

Optimus frowned slightly, unsure of how he felt; learning that his friend and the second Green Lantern had some previous knowledge of the Avatar of Will.

"I am not certain if I am relieved or worried that you are here," Mogo stated, "And that the Guardians are willing to set aside the second law."

"I understand," the Green entity agreed.

* * *

><p>Katma Tui watched in dismay and anger as the flames of one of the orange fighters overwhelmed a bird-like Lantern, reducing his body to ash. She put a spear of Will through Unicron's construct, and then watched as her fallen comrade's ring bobbed thoughtfully in space. She expected it to streak away like always, but instead it shot over to her.<p>

"Katma Tui, until the Unicron crisis is resolved, you are granted use of the Green Lantern ring for Sector 3301."

The young woman grabbed the band and slid it onto her left pointer finger, opposite her own ring.

* * *

><p>After Optimus's singularity dispersed his sixth shot, Unicron's cannon fell silent. Prime was not sure if that was the limit of its rapid fire mode, or if the Destroyer had realized he was just wasting his energy. Optimus charged forward, reclaiming the Will from the gravity well and using his increased power to create a construct version of himself on Unicron's scale, though still only about eighty percent of the total volume of the titan.<p>

"I see you have decided to stop hiding, brother," the Avatar of Rage snarled.

"I was not hiding, I was working," the younger Avatar countered.

"Perhaps. I had planned to trap Parallax before I confronted you. But the coward is more wily than our sister, and I have not been able to find him yet. Given this chance, I will just have to change my plans."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Optimus and Ion announced in unison, and Prime summoned a version of his axe at his new scale. As he brought the blade down towards Unicron's gun, the Avatar blocked with his own constructs, a red cleaver in his left hand and a matching orange knife in his right. The energy of the Avarice construct ate at Optimus's axe, but Ion stabilized the Will and the weapons locked instead of cutting through. Unicron pushed back, and his superior strength tossed Optimus closer to Mogo. Prime shot back, circling behind Unicron, his smaller body having the edge in speed. The Autobot swung at the planet-killer's neck. Unicron intercepted the attack with his left blade, and then a dozen of the fighters appeared out of his back, spewing Rage flames across the Green Lantern's construct armor. Optimus let Ion keep their form steady, kicked out at his opponent's knee, and manifested multiple point-defense laser turrets to counter the ships. Ion took control of the smaller guns, blasting the Avarice constructs when they came in range, and not incidentally missing with a few shots which struck his sibling instead. Unicron did not seem to notice, and his own point-defense arrays remained inactive. Instead, he charged up his cannon again, forcing Optimus to fly back around to defend Mogo again.

'Have you analyzed the ships?' Prime asked Ion silently.

'Yes, and it is not good,' the entity answered, 'Unicron can directly control them, but for the most part he does not. Instead, he is able to give them an animal-like intelligence. They instinctively attack anything that is not themselves or Unicron. They are fueled by the worst elements of their component emotions. That does make them fairly simple to outwit, so long as my brother does not take over them. And it does still take some of his concentration to create them.'

'Like what Galvatron did with the wolf constructs before he fled,' Optimus mused, recalling the battle with the Avatar of fear.

'Similar, but on a much larger scale,' the symbiont agreed, 'But it means that instead of forcing him to divide his attention, the Lanterns are preventing Unicron from overwhelming us.'

Optimus caught both Unicron's cleavers on the hilt of his axe, and the spun the blade flat to block the mass of Red flames the larger robot spat at him. The Avatar of Rage heaved Prime back towards the planet's atmosphere. But the Green Lantern let himself be maneuvered, instead launching a parallel routine to create a dozen replica's of Prowl's kunai behind Unicron, scaled up to match the Destroyer. He spun his axe out in a broad, pretty, inefficient, and distracting arc. As Unicron blocked the attack, Prime twitched one finger, launching the floating knives at his opponent's back. Strokes of orange lightning emerged from the villain's back, destroying the Will constructs. At the same time, he charged his cannon again, forcing Optimus back with the enhanced flames of Rage.

"You thought I would not notice that?" Unicron demanded in annoyance, "Even if I could not feel your constructs, my body has sensors in all directions."

The blasts from Unicron's gun continued, weaker than the previously burst fire, but at an even more rapid clip. Ion poured his energy into their shield almost as fast as power of Will returned to him. Optimus struggled to keep the axe construct solid, as the blades of Rage and Avarice pounded on it. Unicron had no style, but he had power to spare, both physically and in terms of the Emotional Spectrum. Prime spotted an opening, and slashed at his foe's shoulder mounted cannon. But Unicron responded by launching hundreds of orange missiles from his upper arms and torso. Each was only about one meter in length, so the their point-defense guns were unable to adequately track them. Not quite half of the bombs were shout down, but the rest exploded against Optimus's construct body. The Will body cracked, and while Ion attempted to stabilize it, Prime blocked the next cannon shot with his axe. The green blade evaporated.

The next shot hit them square in the chest, destroying the construct and pushing Optimus into Mogo's gravity well. A third plasma bolt hit the Autobot, accelerating his fall. Ion nearly exhausted himself keeping the shot from doing major damage to his host. Prime directed what Light of Will he still possessed into preventing them from burning up as they plummet towards the planet. Another burst of Rage plasma narrowly but intentionally missed them, forcing Mogo to expend his power to disperse the attack instead of catching his allies. An explosion like thunder and a plume of dust were audible and visible for miles as Optimus Prime cratered Mogo's surface.


	21. Choice

**Choice**

"Arcee, you should abort your climb," Mogo's voice echoed around the young Cybertronian. At the moment of his interruption, she was clinging to one of the Recruiter's more perilous cliffs. She could hear the worry in his tone, and she looked first down and then up, trying to determine whether she was closer to the top or the bottom. As her eyes scanned for the top of rock-face, she saw emerald stars appearing in the sky despite the brightness of the afternoon. Except it was not as bright as it should have been. Her optics shifted filters, showing her a dark planetoid between Mogo and his star. And that the 'emerald stars' were glowing green humanoids just outside her host's atmosphere.

"Mogo, what's going on?" she asked anxiously, "Why are so many Lanterns gathering here?"

"Do you see the approaching moon?" he asked and the cliff around her shifted into a set of stairs leading her back to the the ground. Arcee nodded as she began to descend.

"That is not just a random, rogue planetary object," he continued, "It is Unicron, and unless we are sorely mistaken, he has come to destroy me."

"Unicron," her voice trembled as she repeated the name.

"What will you do?" he asked gently.

"What can I do?" she shot back.

"I do not know," Mogo answered, "However, Optimus Prime said your people were created by your goddess to help her fight Unicron. I was not sure if there was some part of your core systems that might give you some sort of insight into how to fight him, or even compel you to do so."

"We were created to be a race, billions strong, for this battle," she countered angrily, "And even then, our role would have been to swarm and distract, so his body would not give Unicron an advantage over Primus. Instead, we are two, and our _goddess_ is nowhere to be found."

"Then you should hide," he responded, "Go to the caverns you are so fond of on the southern continent, and find the deepest tunnel you can. The Lanterns will do what we can to stop Unicron, but if it looks like we will fail, I will do what I can to protect you.

"Thank you, Mogo," Arcee said despondently. She shifted into her vehicle mode, and shot across the Recruiter's surface at nearly the speed of sound. As she approached the ocean, she saw a brilliant flash of green in the sky, which vanished in a cloud of red flames. A burst of Will emerged from Mogo's peaks disrupting the remainder of the Rage. The young woman stopped on the beach, and looked up as the spectacle repeated, though this time the inferno was stopped without the living planet's intervention. As she watched, thousands of points of orange light emerged from Unicron, who now loomed large just outside Mogo's atmosphere, blocking out most of the sun. The orange lights darted towards the green ones, and while the attackers vanished by the dozens, so did a handful of the emerald defenders.

'They are fighting and dying, and all I can do is just stand here and watch,' Arcee thought as she watched a third set of shields block Unicron's next attack. At the same time, a group of Lanterns formed a circle, driving outward through the wave of Avarice ships. She saw another green spark go dim, and briefly considered asking Mogo to give her one of the rings. She hoped, she expected, she could make it work, but rationality kept her silent. She did not have the training, and her doubts about herself, and so many other things, would impede the ring's power.

She lowered her head and started to turn to the ocean again. But before her focus was off the sky, she saw a squad of the orange fighters break through the defensive line. Mogo started to shoot them down, but then another of Unicron's blasts overwhelmed the Lanterns. The second Green Lantern was forced to direct most of his power higher, to stop the flames. Some of the Destroyer's constructs survived Mogo's diminished barrage, and Arcee saw a group prepare to land. As they drew closer to the ground, she lost sight of them behind a more gentle bluff than the one she had been climbing. She clenched her fists, and let out a light growl of personal frustration.

'Mogo will handle them,' she tried to reassure herself, 'he told me to go hide. Besides, I don't even know what they can do, or what I can do.'

Then she saw smoke over the hill. And remembered the grove where she had enjoyed watched the small, long-eared herbivores play. Before she was fully aware of what she was doing, she had resumed her vehicle mode and rocketed towards the fire. As she reached the top of the hill, she became airborne, and studied the scene below her.

The three ships had Transformed, and three identical orange robots now spewed red flames from their forearms, igniting the trees and grass around them. As she fell towards them, the pistol housed in each of her hips jumped out to the matching hand. A barrage of blue lasers lanced out, and though the first few seemed to have little effect, the latter bolts began to carve ever larger chunks out of the solidified Avarice, until finally Unicron's foot soldier broke apart and vanished.

As Arcee hit the ground and rolled into a crouch, the remaining two ships turned to face her. They pointed the nozzles of their flamethrowers at her, and the young woman dove out of the way, opening fire in mid air. The construct she targeted tried to dodge, but it was slower on the ground than in mid air, and she was able to track it easily. The second orange arsonist was destroyed before she hit the ground again.

The last invader seemed to realize it could not face the agile Cybertronian on foot. Its limbs folded with a familiar, if unnecessary, clicking, and it returned to ship form. As it started to fly away, she locked on to it, and the beams from her weapons pulsed into its engines. The first few lasers landed, then it was able to dodge, putting more distance between itself and Arcee. Rather than escape, it circled around, flying straight towards her. It began to spew crimson flames before she was even in range. Though she was not hit, Arcee did find it more difficult to land a shot of her own through the shifting inferno. She dropped down and Transformed, driving under the ship, decimeters before the heat from its weapon would have started to impact her systems. She flipped back to robot mode, and let her momentum carry her while she fired wildly into the bottom of Unicron's warrior. The last orange fighter burst, and Arcee let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for your assistance, Arcee," Mogo said, "I am having trouble finding the focus to deal with all of the attackers that are getting past the Lanterns."

"Have that many gotten through?" she looked around as if she could see them.

"Seventeen originally," the planet confirmed, "Fortunately, backup just arrived and the Guardians are letting me reinforce the surviving Lanterns with the rings of the fallen."

Arcee looked up and saw the familiar, if greatly enlarged, Optimus Prime engaging Unicron in melee combat. She silently wished him luck.

"Are there any other of those things close to me?" she asked.

"There is a group of five at the lake to your northwest," Mogo said, "But you don't need..."

"Let me," Arcee insisted, closing her eyes and looking down, "I want to help, to give you less to 'focus' on down here. Even if this is all I can do."

"Carry on, Autobot," her host sounded both amused and proud. She started to argue, but as she opened her eyes, she caught sight of her chestplate, and saw the familiar emblem was now etched into her armor as well.

"Transform and Roll Out," she said ironically, instead of her planned retort. And then she did, hovering rapidly toward the landmark Mogo had indicated. It didn't take her long to see the plumes of smoky steam rising from the burning grass and water. The area around the lake was flatter, and Arcee saw her targets earlier than she had in the forest.

She resumed her humanoid form as soon as she was within her pistols' range. Though the distance was not that great, it was still impressive that every one of her dozen shots hit the first two Unicron soldiers. The closest of the constructs shattered, and Arcee's thirteenth shot missed as her second target turned to face her, as did its comrades. They pointed their weapons at her, but the flames did not even cover half the gap, and she barely felt the heat. They opened mouths she had not known they possessed, and howled in wordless fury. She resumed firing as they began to charge her. Arcee eliminated the next of Unicron's warriors before the flames forced her to start retreating.

The Cybertronian flipped back into vehicle mode, and began to drive circles around the three survivors, staying just out of their reach. They continued to follow her, and she stayed on the already scorched ground so they cause no further damage. She was hoping they would run out of fuel, but decided that however Unicron had equipped his constructs, it was not likely she would outlast them. So she began to slowly widen the gap, trying to keep them chasing her without giving them a need to Transform. Which she did instead, becoming humanoid just long enough to shoot each of them twice and change back. They howled again, angered by the lasers and emboldened by the distance they were able to gain while she attacked. They were too stupid and temperamental to understand that they could not reach her. Arcee repeated the process seven more times over the next five minutes, until the last of Unicron's soldiers evaporated in a mist of orange and red energy.

"Who's next?" she proclaimed triumphantly, mostly rhetorically, but also vaguely expecting Mogo to tell her where the next closest group of Unicron's attackers were. Her mood quickly changed as she saw the titanic form of Optimus Prime hit Mogo's atmosphere. The Will construct around him began to flake away in the heat of reentry. Then one of Unicron's blast hit him, and the arms and legs of his armor vanished completely. The Destroyed loomed larger in the sky now, blocking out most of the sun. Prime's construct continued to crumble as he tumbled out of the sky, until only the Autobot's original body remained. Arcee lost sight of him, her vision blocked by the distant forest and the valley behind it. But she saw the cloud of dust created by his impact.

"Optimus," Arcee whispered in worry. She Transformed again, and heedless of her Energon supply, drove as fast as she could towards where he had fallen.


	22. Unicron

**Unicron**

Sinestro felt on odd mix of pride and dismay as he watched the Lanterns fight. Some of his comrades died around him, but the survivors were getting noticeably stronger. They were more creative and conservative in the use of the light of Will, and their constructs were lasting longer and doing more damage to Unicron's warriors.

'How much better would we fair, if the Guardians did not coddle the new recruits?' the Korugarian asked himself silently, 'Subject the new and weak to more lethal trials, to weed out the chaff. If I had a thousand Lanterns like Katma or Kilowog, this fight would already be over.'

He banished the musings as another wave of fighters closed on his squad. He gestured with his right hand, and a ceremonial royal dagger from his home planet swept through three of the orange ships before succumbing to the draining effect of Avarice. Then he pointed the second Lantern ring, this one on his left hand, at the remaining attackers, enclosing them in a bubble of Will. Sinestro's construct turning their flames back on them and caused them to collide. It did not destroy them, but it weakened them and forced them into a small area, allowing the other GLs with him to finish them with minimal effort after he dismissed the sphere.

Then Sinestro saw Unicron's bombs hit Optimus, putting him off balance long enough for a blast of the plasma to land, pushing Prime towards Mogo.

"Next shield team!" he shouted, his ring conveying the order to the others. Sinestro hoped Optimus would survive the fall, even as he moved in to prevent Unicron's attacks again.

* * *

><p>Kilowog floated backwards, firing weak bursts of light at his ring, hitting a the orange fighters without doing any damage. They turned away from the their target, a female Lantern whose name the Bolovaxian did not know. His attacks drew their attention, but the weakness and his slow flying gained their interest. Like predators hunting weakened prey, the began to stalk Kilowog, who continued to shoot at them ineffectually. The exchange attracted a few of the other ships, who formed a loose grid in front of the Green Lantern. But the grid grew tighter as he continued the retreat and they closed the distance, preparing to strike.<p>

"That's it, you stupid, nasty fraggers," he growled at them, the vacuum rendering his voice silent. As the flames began to lick around the edge of their cannons, a pair of huge green metal plates from a hydraulic press construct slammed shut on them. The Will creation vanished leaving a fine orange and red mist behind.

"Nice decoying, poozer," Ermey told his junior, "Now lets get back to the newbies before they open another gap in our lines."

"Yes sir," Kilowog saluted, flying normally again. The pair charged back forward, Ermey's circular saw and Kilowog's heavy rocket launcher constructs taking out a pair of Unicron ships that were preparing to hit one of the younger Lanterns from behind.

"Keep your eyes open, poozers," Ermey shouted, sweeping his spinning blade into another orange vessel, "And the next one of you who lets one of these things get past them will be doing a month of recycling duty back on Oa, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Sir, yes sir," the Lanterns answered, pouring more energy into their rings at the thought of having to atomize and then sort the trash of the Guardian. It was great work for fine ring control, but was one of the most tedious tasks given to new GLs.

A crystalline Lantern created a nearly invisible net of mono-filament threads. It burst easily when a wing of the fighters hit it, but sliced them apart at the same time.

A purple hued humanoid GL picked off the ships with her long barreled emerald rifle, whispering annoyed profanities the entire time.

A Lantern like a seven-pointed starfish wrapped his body in spiked armor and lashed out at the Avarice attackers with the martial art unique to his people.

"Not bad," the drill sergeant of the Lantern Corps gave his former trainees a weak compliment, absently cutting down a ship that survived the sniper's first shot, allowing her to target a different ship.

"Sarge, we got incoming!" Kilowog shouted, as a significant portion of the barrage of missiles Unicron launched at Optimus suddenly decided to target their group instead. There were over one hundred of the bombs, each smaller than the fighters or most of the GLs, and flying in an erratic path to make them harder to shoot down.

"Autocannons, poozers," Ermey ordered, a total of six rotary guns of differing sizes appearing, strapped to his arms and shoulders. He and Kilowog opened fire on the rockets, even as the other three Lanterns finished assembling their constructs. The missiles were too quick to target, so the Lanterns did not even try, they filled space with a hail of green slugs too tightly spaced for the rockets to fit between. Bullets flew by the tens of thousands, tearing into the missiles and the few remaining ships in range. Dozens of brilliant red explosions shook the defenders, creating small gaps in the cloud of automatic fire. Those cracks were not enough for the bombs to get through, at least not initially. But they did let the missiles get closer before they were destroyed, and the proximity shock waves had more of an impact on the Green Lanterns, allowing more of Unicron's projectiles to get closer still.

One of the missiles blew up too close to Ermey, spinning the instructor around. Only his ring's IFF saved the starfish Lantern from perforation. One of the fighters flew through the hole in the barrage, three of the bombs zigzagging behind it as it targeted Kilowog's expansive back. Ermey started to shout a warning, but realized that even if the Bolovaxian were to turn to defend himself, it would just open another hole in the barrage, and there were still a few dozen of the missiles left. So instead the drill sergeant pointed half of his guns inward, taking out the targets he had let slip past in return for leaving a smaller opening in front of himself. The missiles exploded, taking the ship with them. As Ermey returned all of his focus to the border of their defensive hail, one of the rockets took a too perfect to be coincidental swerve. It dodged around his attempts to shoot it down, and struck Ermey square in the chest.

"I guess I won't have to give myself recycling..." his voice fell off, barely heard by the Lanterns closest to him.

"Close the gap!" Kilowog roared as the other Will wielders became distracted. They snapped back, and in only a few more seconds, had finished off the remaining missiles. But their hearts fell, and they looked at their fallen teacher's body, and behind him saw Optimus Prime plummeting towards Mogo. Then the ring slipped off Ermey's finger, and floated over to Kilowog.

"Kilowog of Bolovax Vik," the voice of Ion said, "You have been promoted to Instructor of the Green Lantern Corps. Until the Unicron crisis is resolved, you may retain use of the Green Lantern ring for Sector 674."

Kilowog nodded, and took a deep breath to steady himself. He then wrapped a coffin of Will around Ermey's body, which shot off towards the distant Oa.

"Alright you poozers," he shouted at the younger Lanterns, "Get those rings recharged, and get in position for the net wave."

* * *

><p>Abin Sur exhaled in exhaustion, and placed his borrowed, second ring up to his Lantern Battery.<p>

"Freedom's every sentient's right, I'll guard them all with my Will's light," he whispered quickly, "Let Evil's followers know doubt, Green Lantern Corps, transform and roll out."

"Ready?" Katma asked him shortly, and he nodded.

"I better be, we've got incoming," he shot back, with a hint of uncertainty. He point behind her and to her left, and the Korugarian turned to look. She was expecting more of the simple, triangular fighters. Instead, a single craft was rapidly approaching them. This construct was both orange and red, and was much larger and more complex than the regular attackers. It had three pairs of convex wings around a central hub body. Each of the wings had two energy weapon mounts, one at the mid point and the other at the tip. In addition, the tip of each wing had a thruster facing in either direction. It moved much faster than the others, giving them barely any time to react before it opened fire.

Both Lanterns dodged, and it tracked Katma Tui with ease. Two of its forward facing maneuvering jets firing at the same time as three of the backwards facing ones, allowing it to tilt in the direction she moved, without slowing. She put up a shield to block the red lasers. Abin used its focus on his teammate, and threw an emerald knife at the ship. The dagger split in twelve mid-flight, but the new enemy fired its thrusters again, and spiraled gracefully out of the path of Abin's Will.

"It's a lot more nimble than its little brothers," the female GL said dryly, strengthening her defenses while forming a pistol. She recognized that without the second ring, she might be dead already, and even if not, she would not have had the power left to craft a weapon.

"And hits harder, too," she added.

"It looks familiar," Abin told her thoughtfully, "But I'm not sure from where."

The ship spun around, shooting at at Sur even as it drifted away from them. Then its main thruster pulsed and it followed the lasers towards the male Lantern. Katma flew higher, and shot downwards at the broad wings of the ship. But again Unicron's soldier spun out of the away of the attack. Abin constructed an automatic rifle and opened fire on their opponent. It continued to dodge, not hit but also unable to adequately or accurately return fire. Instead it accelerated, igniting both its main rocket and maneuvering jets to streak forward, passing the two Lanterns. And as they turned, it was had already reversed its direction. Its dozen cannons blazed again, and Katma and Abin threw their Wills into their shields.

"It's too fast for this kind of attack," Abin decided, "We need something that will either track it, or is too big for it to dodge."

"Or we focus on speed and try to get into melee range," Katma suggested, "If we can take out a couple of its thrusters, we can reduce both its speed and maneuverability. Hell, if its as stupid as its brothers, it might make a mistake after we hurt it."

"You are faster, so I'll dis..." Abin's statement was cut off as behind the advanced ship, he watched Optimus start to fall. Katma followed his gaze, and her face tightened in anger and fear. Before either Lantern could say anything else, the unique ship circled back around and opened fire on them again

* * *

><p>Arcee crested the berm formed by Optimus's impact with Mogo, and accelerated down into the crater. She Transformed just before she reached the bottom and Prime's unmoving form.<p>

"Optimus?" she called out touching his shoulder gently. Then she shook her head to set aside her emotions, and objectively scanned the elder Cybertronian.

"No major visible external damage," she concluded, "He appears to be in stasis lock..."

"Do not worry, Arcee," the voice she had heard from the Lantern's rings addressed her, the sound emerging from both Prime's ring and forehead, instead of his mouth, "I will begin recharging Optimus momentarily."

Tendrils of the Light of Will flowed into the Autobot, and she heard the whirring of the turbine in his left arm. The light returned to Optimus's eyes, and he started to sit up with a groan.

"Arcee?" Prime seemed slightly disoriented as he looked at her. Then his optics refocused, falling on her chest, or more specifically, the new emblem engraved therein.

"So, you are an Autobot," he said thankfully and reverently.

"Hey I was just helping Mogo fight off Unicron's ships, and my nanocells decided to put this thing on me," she said with glib dismissal. Then she addressed him earnestly, "I'm not uncertain anymore Optimus. I know what I want, and where I belong."

"It is hardly the time, but welcome to the Autobots, Arcee," he told her.

"Thanks," she answered, a hint of shyness in her sarcastic voice, "For what it's worth at this point."

"What are you going to do now?" she asked him her gaze drifting to the sky. Unicron loomed large, blocking out the sun above them.

"I will give Ion a few more moments to gather the Light of Will, and then I will resume the battle. I have to stop Unicron, no matter what."

"It has never been this dark before," she commented, "Even in the dead of night, there were at least the stars to provide a little light."

As she said it, another of the green glow between the two very different living planets went out.

"It may just be out darkest hour," Optimus Prime said thoughtfully, his hands drifting to his chest.

"What is it, Optimus?" Mogo asked, recognizing his friend's tone of voice.

"An old prophecy, one I was warned long again not to discount."

The plate of Optimus's torso split apart, revealing the Matrix of Leadership. He took the device out carefully, and grasped the handle-like protrusions on either side.

"Until our darkest hour, when the light will save us all."

After quoting the first Autobot leader's prophecy, he tugged on the grips. A seam appeared diagonally on the bronze sphere, and it split. As the halves separated, they were still connected by seven wire thin strands on both the top and the bottom. Even though there was nothing supporting it, the blue crystal remained floating in the same spot. For a few moments, Optimus held his proverbial breath, but nothing seemed to happen.

"I guess..." Arcee started to speak, but then a pulse of brilliant blue energy emerged from the gem, blinding not only the Cybertronians, but Mogo as well...


	23. Primus

**Primus**

As his optics started to recover, Optimus thought his eyes might have been physically damaged by the Light unleashed from the Matrix.

"Arcee?" he said in confusion, trying to focus on the two copies of the female Autobot standing before him. As his vision continued to clear, they answered.

"Yeah?" the one on his right said, just a bewildered.

"No," the one on his left responded in a different, more self-assured voice.

Prime could now see well enough to note the differences in the newcomer. Her basic shape was the same, but her armor was slightly more ornate, and lacking the pink highlights that stylized Arcee's blue and silver body. And most importantly, she was translucent. The Autobot leader could see through her, to the flames started by his impact.

"So that is where you were, little sister," Ion's voice emerged from Optimus again. The Avatar of Will became visible again, standing beside his host.

"After my last battle with Unicron, I need to rest and recover my power," the mysterious entity said, "I created the Matrix for that purpose, and so I could help direct the leaders of Cybertron. But it did much better than I expected, to the point I fell into a deep slumber and was unable to wake on my own. Even though my energy was restored, and even enhanced a small amount by the Sparks of the Autobots, I was trapped until this moment."

Optimus looked down at the device, which he had let fall during his blindness and was sitting on the fused earth in front of him. It was closed once more, and the crystal was now pure white but did not glow from within. He gently picked it up.

"Little sister?" Arcee asked dubiously, "Then that would make you..."

"Allow me to introduce my immediate younger sibling, the Avatar of the Light of Hope," Ion explained grandiosely, "Though I believe you know her better by the name Primus."

Optimus Prime immediately dropped to one knee, bowing before his deity. After only a moment, Arcee followed suit.

"Me, he greets with a handshake like an equal," the Avatar of Will sounded amused, "But you, he bows down to like a god."

"I am their creator," Primus said smugly, but then she chuckled, "But my brother is right, Optimus, Arcee, there is no need for that."

"So you have been trapped in the Matrix this entire time, Lady Primus..." Optimus mused as he stood again, "In that case it has served its purpose."

"I would not just throw it away, Optimus," the Blue Avatar told him thoughtfully, "It is still the symbol of Cybertronian leadership, and will still boost your abilities, though perhaps not so much as it did before. But beyond that, the Matrix is something more than what I created it to be. It may still have a purpose to serve."

Prime nodded, and returned the device to its place in his chest.

"I suspect you all have more questions, but they will have to wait," Primus instructed the Cybertronians, "We must hurry and deal with our older brother before he kills any more of your comrades. And for that, I think I will take a page from my brother's book. Arcee, will you join me, and be my partner in this battle?"

Ion nodded his agreement and drew his power and consciousness back into Optimus,

"It would be my honor, Lady Primus," the normally sarcastic 'bot sounded humbled and awed at the offer. Grinning slightly at Optimus, or rather her brother inside him, the Avatar of Hope extended her hand to the younger Cybertronian, and Arcee took it. They shook once, and as their hands descended, there was another bright flash and Primus was gone. Arcee was at the same moment ten percent taller, and had a few additional flourishes on her armor. The female Autobot now had a blue metal ring on her left pointer finger, set with a sapphire in the shape of the symbol of Hope, a two dimensional representation of the shape of the Matrix. That emblem also glowed on her left cheek, almost like a tattoo.

"Wow," Arcee said in pure amazement, and as she waved her hand before her eyes, sparkles of blue light danced around her forearm. Then she gestured, and flakes of azure snow fell, extinguishing the fires started by Prime's reentry and impact, and a few remnants of Unicron's power that had followed him. Setting aside her wonder, Arcee glanced downwards. Her left hand closed in a fist, and Optimus and Mogo could feel her gathering her power.

"Mogo of self," Arcee's and Primus's voices emerged together, "You are a true friend and have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

She opened her hand, and a second Blue ring dropped slowly towards the ground. A familiar stone fist emerged, already bearing a Green Lantern ring. The Blue Lantern ring slipped onto the second finger, and its Lantern Battery appeared. Mogo caught it, and pulled it into the ground.

* * *

><p>"Ring charge at 125%" both of Sinestro's rings reported in unison. The Lantern was struggling with Unicron's latest batch of fighters, while trying direct the Lanterns to prevent the Avatar of Rage from entering Mogo's atmosphere. As the rings fell silent, a pair of intertwined spirals of energy erupted from the planet's surface, one Blue and one Green. Unicron crafted a shield of his own, but was still pushed back into space by the beams. Sinestro glanced back down in curiosity, and saw that the pattern of Mogo's cloud barrier had changed. The Green band around the living planet's equator had shifted higher, and had been joined by a Blue longitudinal stripe, bearing an unfamiliar symbol. The two symbols appeared to be looking at Unicron like a pair of mismatched eyes.<p>

"Do not worry, Sinestro," Mogo's voice was conveyed to him, and he knew the Recruiter was aware of his stare.

"All will be well."

* * *

><p>Unicron stabilized himself, and while he did, the streaks of Will and Hope began to expand. Optimus and Ion resumed their previous battle form. Arcee and Primus followed suit, constructing a set of armor that reflected the female Cybertronian's shape, only on Unicron's scale.<p>

"Primus," Unicron's rage echoed through their minds, greater than before, "I see you have finally come out of hiding."

The Avatar of Hope ignored the jibe, and her host added a shield and rapier to their equipment.

"Leave now, Unicron," she advised, "Your desire to destroy organic life was mad enough in the past, but now even you could not hope to succeed in eliminating them all."

"Perhaps not on my own," the embodiment of Rage roared back, "But once I trap and control the rest of you as I have Ophidian, there will be none who can stand against me."

"You are getting ahead of yourself, Destroyer," Optimus said sternly, brandishing a Will copy of his axe once more "Today you shall fall."

Unicron snarled, constructing his paired Red and Orange cleavers, and swung both at Optimus/Ion. The Green warrior twisted away from the Avarice weapon and blocked the Rage blade. Arcee/Primus darted forward, stabbing her slender sword at their foe's left elbow. Unicron corrected with his Orange cleaver, aiming at her forearm. He expected her to cancel the attack and dodge the counter. Instead she continued, her rapier piercing his armor and spearing an actuator the size a skyscraper. In return the cleaver severed her wrist. The Blue fighter simply reformed her projection's missing hand and sword. And the dismembered copy continued to wriggle, driving the point of the blade deeper and widening the wound. Unicron growled at the construct, and a burst of Rage tore it out of his body. At the same time, Optimus finished forcing the Red cleaver higher with his axe, and released the melee weapon with his left hand. The Green Lantern formed a sized-up copy for his VERA and began firing into Unicron's side. The beams melted the steel, but the armor was thicker than on his limbs. Before Ion's power could burn through, Unicron withdrew slightly, curling up defensively and sending out a burst of Avarice to push them back.

"It is not as if I cannot do that as well," the Avatar of Rage hissed as Optimus and Arcee righted themselves. As he straightened, Unicron covered his body in a layer of Red and Orange light. It did not increase his size as dramatically as the Cybertronians' constructs did, but he still loomed larger over his siblings and their hosts. The armor also sported wicked spikes, promising that melee attacks would not go unpunished. Unicron also expanded his cleavers until they were the size of swords.

Unimpressed, both Ion and Primus dismissed their blades. Optimus shifted his rifle to his right hand, and resumed firing at Unicron's torso. And Arcee gave her armor copies of her pistols, targeting Unicron's head and joints with her weaker, faster shots.

* * *

><p>The six winged jet once again tumbled out of the way of Abin Sur's bolts of Will. It continued to target Katma Tui, but the female Lantern no longer bothered dodging.<p>

After the new surge from Mogo pushed Unicron back, both their original and borrowed rings had reported having a charge of 125 percent, and they seemed to be draining much more slowly than usual. As a result the young woman was able to block the fighter's attacks completely with the ring from sector 3301 on her left hand, even as she tried to get close enough to snare it with the emerald whip in her right hand. Abin continued to fire a broad spread of moderately powered lasers from his loaned ring, while building up a more powerful attack with his original portion of the Light of Will.

The fighter dodged Katma's next lash, but it overcorrected and flew into Abin's barrage. The beams carved a series of divots in its upper two port wings. Unicron's construct fired all its thrusters, trying to get away from the male Lantern. And in so doing it was forced to stop firing on the female Lantern. Katma snapped her whip out again, and though she failed to wrap it around the fighter, she was able to crack it against one of the damaged wings. The impact deflected the ship, and Abin landed a few more hits with his distraction attacks.

"Is it just me, did that thing just get a little dumber?" Abin asked warily, expecting a trap.

"Unicron is distracted," Katma answered, sounding confused as she gestured behind him, "Optimus is back, and it looks like he brought a friend."

Abin nodded, but did not look. He kept his focus on the ship, as it circled back around for another pass. It shifted its target to Sur, its wingtip cannons flaring. He returned fire, wondering why it was only using half of its guns. It ignored Katma, flying straight for Abin. He ended his weak barrage, shielding himself with that energy while continuing to gather power for a knock out attack.

As it flew past her, Katma casually snaked out her whip, wondering if the previously nimble fighter had truly degraded to the level of its more disposable allies. The braided green cord wrapped around one of its wings, and the young woman altered her construct slightly, melding the edges together. The jet yanked her forward, so she created her own rockets even as she reinforced her arms. She tugged slightly, and the orange and red ship spun, losing some momentum and the rest of it was redirected. It tried to correct its aim back towards Abin, and though it succeeded, it slowed further in the process. Katma was pulled slowly towards her teammate, as the jet fired its maneuvering thrusters to account for her drag. Katma could not stop it, even with both of her rings, but her lasso was cutting into its wing, and she reduced its speed and agility to a manageable level.

Abin Sur thrust his right hand forward, and a small sphere of dark, emerald power flew out from his palm. Though it was too slow to have struck the fighter before, now the dense ball of condensed Will tore into Unicron's construct. It exited the other side and decelerated, ultimately reversing direction, seeming to fall back towards the ship. It plowed back through the orange and red vessel, and after passing through, repeating its drop into the target. By the time the orb drilled its third hole in Unicron's fighter, it was a noticeably lighter shade of green, but the ship had stopped moving and the cracks around the pits were expanding. When it struck the fourth time, it did not have enough energy left and exploded, taking what was left of the ship with it.

"Nice, but a little showy," Katma snarked at Abin.

"It looks like the Lanterns are pushing back the regular ships," he ignored her, "I think we should take the opportunity and help Optimus."

He turned towards the titans before she had finished her terse nod, and looked surprised at the third warrior in the Avatars' battle.

"Arcee?" he recognized her shape, if not the Blue energy surrounded her.

* * *

><p>Unicron grunted in annoyance as Lantern Corps swept the last of his fighters from Mogo's sky, and a few started to turn their attention towards him. He threw up a wall of crimson flames, which consumed Arcee and Optimus's shots. Then he gestured and another, smaller wave of the triangular constructs moved to intercept the GLs. While he renewed his army, a snowstorm of Hope extinguished his barrier. With the fire gone, the Avatar of Will drilled three beams into the side of his head. The additional layer of Avarice armor cracked, but Unicron ignored it. He fired his cannon at Primus, destroying the blue construct's left arm and spinning her away. Then he launched another barrage of missiles at Optimus. While the Cybertronians dealt with his attacks, Unicron repaired the damage they had done to his outer layer, filling in the cracks in the Avarice with glowing Rage, giving him a more demonic look.<p>

"You cannot win," he told them, "Ion gives too much of his power to those gnats, and even if you were both at full power, Primus already knows my body is more than enough to make up the difference. But even beyond that, you two lack the killer instinct, the blood lust. You fight to protect, while I fight to destroy. For that reason alone, I will always win."

He swept out his arms, sending out matched waves of Red flame and Orange lightning. And behind the emotion attacks, he fired a set of physical bombs at both the Avatars and the Lantern Corps.

'He's not wrong,' Ion told his three allies silently, 'The two of us aren't enough of a numeric advantage, and after how you defeated him last time, sister, he is cautious about letting my Lanterns get close.'

Arcee sent out another burst of cold to negate the inferno, while Optimus constructed a machine that absorbed the electricity and shot it back at Unicron. That blasted most of the missiles, and their two armors absorbed the rest with minimal damage.

'Protecting others is not a weakness,' Optimus insisted firmly, and they all felt Primus's silent agreement across the telepathic link.

'That's it,' Arcee declared, 'We are forgetting the one who has suffered the most at Unicron's hands. The one we need to protect is….'

Optimus started nodding as she quickly relayed her plan.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: sorry this is so late, real life intervened.<em>


	24. Spectrum

**Spectrum**

Optimus brought back his axe and Autobot emblem shield, and charged Unicron. While the Red Avatar blocked Prime's first wild cut, Arcee's construct armor lost about a third of its size. She darted past Unicron, and altered her pistols. The gun in her right hand sprouted six barrels on jointed mechanical arms. And her left pointer finger pull the trigger on a sawed-off double barrel shotgun. Hundreds of pellets dug into the Destroyer's Avarice armor. At the same time Arcee's other weapon focused independently on his knees, elbows, shoulders, drilling blue lasers into him.

Unicron grunted in annoyance as he felt his construct being penetrated, but he could not focus on Primus. Not with Ion's rapid, reckless assault pushing him further from Mogo. He flew upwards and swung his blades down at the green titan's head. But Arcee was faster and was able to prevent his attempt to move both Cybertronians into his front quadrant. And Optimus easily stopped the red cleaver with his shield, though the orange one cut into the haft of his axe again. The Green Lantern used the divot as leverage as he forced both of Unicron's weapons wide, and dived forward to land a heavy blow to the Destroyer's jaw with his left fist. The Avatar of Rage responded by grappling his brother, while he launched the more missiles at his sister. The barrage ended prematurely as his supply was exhausted and he did not have the raw materials to manufacture more.

Rather than waste energy resisting Unicron's bear hug, Optimus cancelled his construct, letting Ion replenish their power as he flew back to a safe distance at his normal size. And Arcee's scattergun barked twice, destroying the majority of the rockets. The few that survived dented and cracked her Hope construct, but the young Cybertronian let Primus start to repair the damage while she continued her attack.

Unicron swung a massive backhand at the Autobot leader, realizing his blades would not be able to hit the comparatively tiny robot, but expecting his city sized wrist would be harder to dodge. More than damaging Optimus, Unicron just wanted to buy a moment to focus on Arcee and her persistent attempts to burn through his skin and damage his joints. Prime matched the titan's speed, and instead of being smashed, he landed lightly on Unicron's forearm. Ion strengthened their outer layer to protect Optimus from the nuclear heat put out by the Rage armor.

The Autobot leader created a surgical scalpel, with a normal handle and a blade half a kilometer long. He plunged the monomolecular knife down, slicing cleanly through Unicron's armor, both construct and physical. Optimus altered the grip into a trailer hitch, then attached it to his body as he Transformed. He sped along, parallel to the Destroyer's wrist, as if to cut Unicron's hand off. The blade was not long enough to do that, but it did damage circuits and actuators under Unicron's outer shell, causing his hand to twitch. The Avatar of Rage dismissed the Avarice cleaver in his left hand and clamped down on his other arm. His attempt to crush Optimus failed as Prime started to resume his giant form, grabbing and trapping both of their enemy's wrists.

Ion and Unicron struggled, the Avatar of Rage trying furiously to break free, and the incarnation of Will struggling to keep him trapped. In addition to the physical brawl, Optimus and Unicron sparred with constructs. Blade, beams, and bombs blasted back and forth between them. The Destroyer quickly gained the upper hand, and Optimus's armor splintered and flaked away from the assault of Red and Orange. Unicron managed to wrench his left hand free, and recalled his cleaver to destroy the Autobot's deteriorating construct.

Arcee's rapier stabbed into the left side of Unicron's back. During the altercation between her two brothers, Primus had continued her weak but potentially crippling attacks on the Destroyer's joints. That minor pressure had been enough to let him focus on Optimus, believing his female foe would continue that attack. Instead the youngest Cybertronian had let the Avatar take over the attack, so she could create and refine her construct sword.

The needle-like blade pierced the layer of Avarice, and parted the ferro-titanium armor underneath like water. It speared through conduits and servos, until it finally reached their goal. A crystal, buried deep within Unicron's body, glowing from within with a hungry Orange Light. The outer layer of the gemstone shattered and the blue blade slid the rest of the way through. Unicron ceased his struggle against Optimus and looked back over his shoulder incredulously.

"What have you…"

The Avatar of Rage's dull statement was cut off as the crystal split in two, with a cracking sound that was audible despite the vacuum of space. Then his back exploded, throwing Arcee back and disintegrating her rapier. At the same time, most of Unicron's construct armor and his entire army simply vanished.

A serpent of Orange light floated in the void between Unicron and Primus. From fang to tail, it was twice as long as Unicron was tall. Unlike any snake Optimus had seen, there were four pairs of needle like teeth jutting out of its upper jaw. And its eyes looked more mammalian than reptilian. Its body shimmered, as if its scales were tiny, precious metal coins.

The Avatar of Avarice stared at them hungrily. Its eyes flickered from the two Autobots that hosted its younger siblings, and then to Unicron's titanic form. It looked past the other three Avatars, to the approaching Lantern Corps, and further to still to Mogo. They could feel the building greed, and sparks played across the snake's form. Then it blinked, and sentience eclipsed the raw emotion. It addressed its siblings, and Optimus thought he saw hints of obligation and worry on its face.

"There is nothing here I want," Ophidian lied blatantly. And then the Orange Avatar appeared to fold in upon itself until it vanished.

"What have you done!?" Unicron howled, livid beyond all reason.

"Given back Hope to one you took it from," Arcee spoke alone, feeling Primus's pride at her host's statement. Optimus nodded, but at the same time released Unicron and put some space between them.

"I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU," the Avatar of Rage shrieked, all reason lost. A gout of the Red flame shot out from the gap in his back, melting it closed. Arcee could not help but wonder how much damage the 'repair' had done to him. And as if in answer to her silent query, Unicron swung at Optimus, his cleaver forming as his arms descended. And the movement of his left shoulder was slower and stiffer. Ion took advantage of that, sliding out of the way of the faster strike, and catching his brother's wrist. Prime twisted the limb, crushing it with relative ease now that the layer of light was gone from over the metal. As the Destroyer reflexively release his left blade, Optimus quickly let him go, and wrapped a sphere of Will around the blade before Unicron could recall the Light of Rage. Then he gestured, and the bubble and cleaver vanished. The subtle removal of a portion of his power cooled Unicron's ire, and he backed away from both his siblings slowly.

"What did you do?" he demanded nervously.

"I have taken a page from Lady Primus's book," Optimus Prime explained, "We cannot kill you, but we can dissipate your power. But, all deference to you, Lady Primus, rather than just spread the Light of Rage as far and wide as we can, I think we should send it to places where it will be kept out of idle hands. Like into the supermassive black hole at the center of a random galaxy."

If Unicron's eyes could have bulged out of his head, they would have. As it was, his posture said that he was barely resisting tackling Optimus/Ion. Before he could give in to his rage, Arcee darted forward. She knocked the second cleaver from his hand and surrounded it with a cube of Primus's power.

"Or perhaps a temporal anomaly?" Primus suggested as she banished the segment of Rage.

Unicron roared, surrounded his body with a layer of pure Red fire, and charged Optimus. Arcee spread her hands wide, and a cone of frigid Hope reduced the heat and strength of his armor. Ion caught his brother and worked to keep their form stable, while Optimus laced their fingers and hammered their fists into the center of Unicron's back. He kicked the Destroyer away, but he grabbed onto the Red construct, tearing part of it away. Green light wrapped Red again, and more of Unicron's power vanished. The Destroyer howled again, and this time flew at Arcee/Primus.

"I don't understand," Ion said, "We have already taken more than twenty percent of his power and stripped him of the Light of Avarice. He must know he doesn't stand a chance against the two of us."

"He has fallen too far into the purity of Rage," Primus shook her head, familiar with her brother's fighting pattern, "It could make him more dangerous."

He hit her as she said that, and his clawed fingers tore into the Blue construct, trying to dig out the crunchy Autobot center. Arcee grabbed his wrists, both previously damaged by Optimus, and crushed them. Unicron's fingers jerked wildly, and the female robot was able to pull them back out of her armor of Hope.

Optimus reached them at that moment, and, to add insult to injury, used a giant Green lint-roller to strip off more of the Light of Rage covering the Destroyer. Ion banished it again. Another wordless vocalization escape the eldest Avatar, and he threw both of his siblings back with an explosion of his power. Both Autobots kept their wits and captured some the light that had attacked them.

Unicron whirled back suddenly, and a crimson bladed chain bisected Primus's construct. But in his uncontrolled fury, he missed Arcee, if just barely. She dismissed the giant form, absorbing the Light of Hope once more. And Optimus summoned his own chain, wrapping Unicron's arms to his body, crushing his metallic skin. Arcee followed his example, a bolt of Blue silk enfolding Unicron's legs and dragging them up towards up towards his chest. The Avatar of Rage shrieked and more gouts of flame set him free. But the incinerated chains and cloth changed, surrounding each segment of Red energy and carrying it away. Suddenly Unicron went still.

"You are trying to feed my anger, so I will throw my power at you," he told his siblings.

"You have already willingly offered us two thirds of your strength," Ion agreed.

"We were hoping you wouldn't notice until we had reached our goal," Arcee added, "So Ion and Primus would not have to wear themselves out like Primus did the last time."

"But at this point, and between the two of us," Primus concluded, "we should be able to take the rest of your power without exhausting ourselves in the process."

Unicron turned to flee, but his body was too slow to escape his siblings. Ion and Primus started to syphon the Light of Rage and send it to other distant and dangerous places across the universe, while their hosts summoned constructs to hold the Red Avatar. After only a minute, Unicron had been reduced to five percent of his total power, though the auras around his siblings were also weakened.

"Now what?" Unicron demanded darkly, "Even with just this body, I am one of the strongest forces in this universe."

Arcee looked at him incredulously, Optimus shook his head, and Ion chuckled.

"Did you honestly expect that to work?" Primus said softly, "Did you think that I… that any of us would forget that that body traps your spirit, preventing you from teleporting or entering the Astral, and limiting the range at which you can control the Light of Rage?"

"It was worth a try," Unicron sounded almost petulant.

"Just because we cannot destroy your body, doesn't mean we have to leave it in that state," Ion stated in a firm, almost threatening tone.

With little mercy for the killer of billions, Ion and Primus returned his body back to the lump of metal and crystal it had been when the Avatar of Hope had tricked him into trapping himself. The machinery he had formed from the planetoid was melted back into its raw components and spread throughout the rogue moon. But they left his 'face', not the machinery to move it or the weapons, but just the outline on the surface, so that others would see it and know to stay clear.

"Goodbye, brother," Primus addressed the sphere, hints of Rage wafting futilely off it. Then she drew back her leg, and punted it towards the edge of the universe.

"That was foolish," Ion chided her, "We could have placed him in orbit around Oa's star and had the Lantern Corps watch over him. Now he will return some day."

"And we will be ready," the Blue Avatar countered, "And in the end I could only be myself. I could not deny Hope, even to him."

"Will you be returning with us to Oa, Lady Primus?" Optimus asked.

"For now," she answered thoughtfully, "But whether I remain will depend on what the Guardians have to say."

"The Unicron incident is resolved," Mogo conveyed to the rest of the Lanterns, and the borrowed rings separated from their users and flew off to find new Lanterns. And Avatar bonded Autobots opened a hyperspace window to the center of the universe.


	25. Finale

**Finale**

Optimus Prime stepped onto the raised platform, and looked down at the new batch of recruits. It was a surprisingly large group, but Mogo had fallen behind in the last few years. It was to be expected, the Recruiter had to not only find Green Lanterns to carry the torches of those who had fallen fighting Unicron, but also fill the remaining three-thousand six-hundred twenty three Blue Lantern Corps positions. After this set was trained, the dual Lantern Corps would finally be up to full strength.

Optimus glanced backwards, at the two batteries behind him. The giant emerald in the shape of the symbol of Will had been moved to the surface, and an equally large sapphire in the shape of Primus's own logo stood next to it. The Guardians were no longer trying to keep the Avatars of Emotion secret. All of the Lanterns knew what Unicron was, and many of them knew of the existence Parallax. After seeing what Arcee and Optimus had done during the battle, it was a simple enough puzzle for them to complete. So now both central batteries stood in the sun; brilliant symbols, if not quite as safe.

With Optimus on the dais were Ganthet, and two of the still nameless Guardians, Kilowog, and the third Blue Lantern, Saint Walker, the Instructor for Primus's Corps. And of course, Prime's own counterpart, Arcee, the Blue Lantern Corps' first Honor Guard.

"Welcome, recruits," he addressed them and the quiet whispers, which had begun when the large robot took the stage, died down, "I am Optimus Prime of Cybertron, Honor Guard Zero One of the Green Lantern Corps. For those of you who are not aware, the Lanterns Corps are intergalactic peacekeepers. In the past, the Green Lanterns worked primarily alone. However recently, the Blue Lanterns have joined in our efforts. We have learned that the Green Light of Will and Blue Light of Hope complement each other. So now we work mostly in pairs, one Green Lantern and one Blue Lantern together are stronger than either could be alone. Each of you have been chosen to join the Corps for your strong will, or your ability to inspire great hope. It is not an easy job, and while some will praise you, many others will curse you. But because you are here, I know you are up to the task. So I say again to you all, welcome to the Lantern Corps."

"Alright, poozers," Kilowog stepped forward as Optimus's speech ended, "Your rings can lead you to your barracks, so you better get some rest. Because tomorrow you are gonna sweat."

Saint Walker inclined his head to the Honor Guards and went to mingle with the recruits, the kind Hope-slinger naturally playing kindly mentor 'good cop' to Kilowog's drill sergeant 'bad cop'. A few of the Lanterns who had started training under Ermey, but finished under Kilowog claimed that the Bolovaxian was an even harsher teacher. Optimus attributed that to his friend's survivor's guilt, and to a desire not to see any more Lanterns fall in battle.

While the other Guardians left, Ganthet floated over to the two Cybertronians.

"What news?" Optimus asked softly.

"Parallax's spikes continue to attempt to kidnap hosts across the cosmos," the youngest immortal kept his voice quiet as well, "The most dangerous ones continue to break free, but we feel it is only a matter of time before he alters his tactics. We have not been able to find where he and the Qwardians are hiding, yet. Nor have we been able to find Unicron."

"And what of Optimus other suggestion?" Arcee prompted, not quite as softly as the two men.

Ganthet paused to recall the Autobot's proposal. After Primus and the Guardians concluded their negotiations, and the second Lantern Corps was formed on Oa, Optimus had suggested they seek out the Indigo Avatar. His reasons were simple, if Rage, Fear, and Avarice formed an alliance in any configuration, having a third Emotion in the Corps would be much safer. And Optimus also claimed if the Lanterns were to truly represent justice, Will and Hope would need to be tempered by Compassion.

The Guardians were still debating the topic, almost a decade later.

"No decision has been reached," Ganthet answered, "However we are searching for the Avatar of Compassion, if for no other reason than to know where it is."

Optimus's head suddenly turned so he could focus his audio sensors on the crowd.

"Arcee did you hear that?' he asked his partner, drawing looks of confusion from both her and Ganthet. He glanced out over the crowd, and heard it again. Optimus realized he could understand most of what one of the recruits was saying, even without his ring's translation. Moving carefully through the crowd, with Arcee and Ganthet trailing after him, the Autobot leader tracked down the source of the voice. As they grew closer, the female Cybertronian picked it up too.

"Why not?" a female voice demanded, "You already have the DH and pinch hitters. And football has different players for offense and defense. And you could still let players play both teams."

"It just wouldn't be the same game," a male voice protested.

"What wouldn't be the same game?" Optimus asked. The recruits speaking turned to look in surprise. And then their eyes snapped up to Prime's face in obvious confusion.

"Baseball, sir," the young man answered with a military salute. He had pale skin and a thick shock of short brown hair. Optimus recognized him as Human from Abin Sur's descriptions. Thinking of his fallen friend, the Autobot realized this must be his replacement, Hal Jordan.

"I didn't know you spoke English," the Blue Lantern stated. She was head and shoulders shorter than her partner, and had a similar skin tone. Her hair was even shorter, and was bright yellow. Both her eyes and ears were much sharper than the Human's. Optimus decided she must be Jordan's partner, Arisia Rrab from planet Graxos IV.

"I don't," he answered her, "I am speaking Cybertronian. Though I am equally surprised that you speak English, Arisia."

"English, Japanese, and Spanish," she conceded, though Optimus did not know what 'Japanese' or 'Spanish' were. His ring supplied that they were other languages from Earth.

"My planet receives TV and radio from Earth," Arisia continued, "So we learn the languages of the programs we want to watch or listen to."

"Wait," Hal Jordan interrupted, "Are you saying that English and Cybertronian are the same language?"

"Not exactly the same," Optimus answered, "But close enough."

"How is that even possible?" the new GL for sector 2814 demanded.

"It could be that our planets' share some sort of link," Arcee finally joined the conversation.

"And even if they do not," Optimus Prime could not help but think of Vector Sigma, and how history specifically did not specify where the computer was created, "It would not be the strangest thing I have seen in my tenure as a Green Lantern."

Then his and Arcee's rings began blinking.

"It was a pleasure to meet both of you, but I am afraid duty calls," Optimus told them, and nodded to his partner, before taking out his Lantern Battery.

_**Freedom's every sentient's right.**_

_**I'll guard them all with my Will's Light.**_

_**Let evil's followers know doubt;**_

_**Green Lantern Corps, transform and roll out!**_

And the adventure continues…

[Author's notes: this is where I had planned to end the story from the beginning. But if I were to continue, the next chapter would be a flashback to Abin's death, and then the details of Sinestro's reaction, the prophecy he receives from Qull, and his fall from grace. All of which would lead into Black Night, when the Anti Monitor and his legion of Black Lantern Cybertronians would have threatened all of the Emotions. Highlights would have included a 'Battle at the Center of the Mind' between Galvatron and Black Lantern Megatron, and Optimus going to meet all seven Avatars and having them put a small portion of their power into the Matrix, so that the White Avatar could be born..]


End file.
